The Huntsman of Red
by Parcasious
Summary: He was their symbol. He was their hero. He was the Huntsman of Red, protector of the Kingdom of Vermillion.
1. Chapter 1

_The eyes that looked upon him on that day were not the ones of a child belonging to his age._

A man blinked his eyes as he leisurely picked up his cup of coffee before frowning, and promptly placing it back down.

His name was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, a school that nurtured young men and women to become the next generation of the world of Remnant's protectors. He had disheveled silver hair, and wore a pair of round glasses in front of his brown eyes. He had a narrow chin with the sides of his face a tad rounded near his cheekbones, but regardless, his current constitution was rather perturbed.

He took a glance at the flickering screens in front of him displaying a variety of students making their way through a forest towards a hidden ruin.

He sighed.

It just wasn't the same as that child.

Then again, it really wasn't a fair comparison.

"I know what you're thinking, Ozpin," a lady spoke. She had blond hair tied up into a neat bun, and she also wore glasses that hung loosely near the bridge of her nose. Her current attire was a simple white blouse and a long skirt that covered her ankles. "But you know as well as I the circumstances of that poor child."

Ozpin didn't answer right away, his attention focused on the screens as a giant Nevermore, a bird type Grimm, and a Deathstalker, a scorpion type Grimm, came into view.

The Grimm were creatures of the world hell bent on destroying the vestiges of humanity. Their general appearance was usually symbolized by their pale white masks and shadow-dark bodies.

The lady furrowed her brows as she too looked at the screen.

Ozpin then spoke slowly. "Circumstances aside, Glynda, what the world needs now are heroes."

A silence spread throughout the room as the screens in front enlarged on the groups combating the recent Grimm.

The first person shown was one of a lanky blond haired youth who wore a black hoodie with white armour chest plate in front. His name was Jaune Arc on the applicant papers. He had blue eyes with an oval shaped face, and his weapon of choice was a sword and shield. Currently, his expression was contorted into one of fear as he was sent catapulting up into the air by by a fellow student.

Nora Valkyrie, a girl with shoulder-length orange hair who exuded an air of giddiness even in moments of danger. It was why she was laughing after she had just sent Jaune flying, her light-blue eyes shining with a hint of mirth.

Not too far from Nora, there were two others.

Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren.

Both were currently engaging the Deathstalker, but appeared to have the situation handled for the most part as Jaune and Nora approached.

A screen flickered off to the edge of his vision, landing on the other group fending off against the Nevermore.

Yang Xiaolong.

Weiss Schnee.

Blake Belladonna.

And Ruby Rose.

The name itself brought a slight pang of sorrow within him, but regardless he had full faith in her like he did her mother. She had short shoulder-length hair with her bangs swept to the side yet still covering the majority of her forehead. Her face was round with a pair of silver eyes, and her current appearance consisted of a red gothic-style dress with a similar cloak over her shoulders.

"Even if they're not the same as that child," Glynda began as she pushed up her glasses, watching the defeat of both the Deathstalker and Nevermore before smiling softly. "They all have the potential to be."

Ozpin nodded before finally taking a sip of his coffee. "Let us pray then that they mature fast enough," he spoke.

"Because one day, they might even be the same as the Huntsman of Red."

* * *

The Huntsman of Red was a name that resounded far and wide throughout Remnant in the most recent years.

It was the name of an unknown hero.

One who unknowingly impacted history itself.

The creation of new Kingdom, Vermillion.

What started off as a group of settlers living out in the wilderness outside of the other major Kingdoms became something much more with the intervention of a single Huntsman.

The Huntsmen of Red had protected Vermillion from the Grimm, luring them away and eliminating them. He bought the time necessary for the erection of walls, safety perimeters, and establishment of protocols.

A city was established.

Vermillion was relatively young and was more of a pioneer settlement than a kingdom, but it was the first new settlement established in centuries. Its flag, its coat of arms, was a tribute to the Huntsmen of Red: Twin swords, falchions, crossed together and emblazoned upon a cloak of scarlet. However, what made Vermillion stand out in comparison to the other Kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral, was that the majority of the population were Faunus.

* * *

"...Led by Ruby Rose," Professor Ozpin spoke.

He and Glynda had relocated themselves to stand before the new students in the main hall, and were currently in the process of dividing the students into future teams. Not only would teams increase a student's chances at survival, but the bonds between individuals would strengthen as well.

Team RWBY had just been created with its members being those that had dealt with the Nevermore.

As for the other team, "Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren shall form team JNPR led by Jaune Arc," he said.

The arrangement was based off of what was previously witnessed through the initiation trials. Only after completing those trials would new students earn full-admittance into Beacon's halls. After all, if they couldn't survive a mere initiation, how could they possibly survive in their future occupation?

Huntsman and Huntresses, the warriors that combat the strength of the hordes of Grimm.

It was not an occupation for the weak.

As time went on, he continued to list out more names for other teams until all new students were accounted for. Still though, there was still one more matter to attend to.

"Before everyone leaves, there's a special announcement that needs to be addressed," he said as he stared at all the newly formed teams. "Specifically, a new optional course that begins this year led by a student-professor."

The statement caused a silence to form over the crowd.

"You're not the bees knees anymore Ruby," Yang, a girl with long locks of blond hair whispered as she elbowed her younger sister. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop-top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart.

The sister elbowed had a flush on her face as she glared angrily at Yang. This sister was Ruby Rose, and despite the fact that Yang whispered, others like Weiss still heard her.

Weiss was from the Schnee family, a family known for its deep pockets of Dust acquired from its various mining operations. She had a small and narrow face with a scar over her eye. Her eyes rounded, but contained within was a layer of iciness. With long waist-length white hair, she wore a blue dress with white trimmings near the hems.

She grunted upon hearing what Yang had said, but supposed there was truth in the statement. Previously, she knew that Ruby was the youngest student to ever attend Beacon, entering two years early. But now there was a student-professor.

"Onto the subject of this particular student. He is a first year like all of you, but I believe you've all noticed that he's not in any of the teams that have just been formed." Ozpin pushed up his glasses and leaned his weight on his cane. "He is an exception to the rules. Instead of having him on one particular team, it would be more beneficial to have him on all teams. As such, he is on a bi-monthly rotation starting with team JNPR."

"What's the course called?" Blake asked after a moment.

Blake was a member of team RWBY and was still yet to adjust to life in Beacon. After all, Ozpin already knew her origins.

She had gold coloured eyes, and wore a black bow on top of her long tresses of black hair. She wore a black corset with white tank top beneath.

A small glint appeared over Ozpin's eye as he pondered on the question. "Self Combat," he decided. "Now for now, we're all going to attend a session."

Ozpin lead the teams to a wide room; an arena was at the center where a red haired individual stood waiting. He wore Beacons standard male uniform, a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Off to the side of the arena were containers full of dust and gun rounds.

He was the youth he had found on that day, and one that he had high hopes for. After all, not many knew his real identity.

"Professor Ozpin," the youth spoke. "I take it this is what you had in mind by asking me to stay here."

Ozpin nodded and walked to stand beside the student before turning around and facing the others. "Would anyone like to volunteer to show how this course works?" He asked.

Ruby was about to raise her hand to volunteer, but quickly realized she'd be putting herself under more attention and reluctantly decided against her actions.

No one had volunteered.

Well, he supposed it didn't really matter. His eyes scanned the group of students before stopping on one. "Jaune Arc, up to the arena," he called.

"Uhg, what?" Jaune said startled. Pyrrha patted him on the back, before Nora shoved him on stage.

Crocea Mors, his sword and shield, appeared in Jaune's hands as he stared warily at the youth.

"I'm Shirou Emiya," the youth introduced himself as his eyes locked onto Crocea Mors.

"A very cherished weapon," he then spoke spoke as he suddenly extended an arm forward. "It has seen many battles, and has equally been taken care off. Now the question is Jaune, are you worthy of it?"

It was in that moment that a startled gasp of befuddlement spread out across the room.

Ozpin seemed to take delight in the looks of astonishment on the student's faces.

Because,

A second Crocea Mors sat comfortably in Shirou's hands.

"Well then, lets see what you've got."

* * *

The countenance on Jaune's face was not one to be taken lightly.

His face was frozen somewhere in between shocked and panicked as his eyes seemed to alternate their view between the sword he held in his hands, and the sword held in Shirou's.

"Well, go ahead," Shirou prompted as he opened his stance and motioned with his sword.

Jaune swallowed before sending a glance at Ozpin who was currently observing the current matter.

He really didn't understand why Ozpin had to choose him of all people, yet for some reason a pit of trepidation was beginning to form in his stomach. The only reason he could think of as to why Ozpin would single him out was not something he found the slightest bit pleasant. In fact, just pondering on that very matter was already causing his face to pale.

Swallowing, he tightened the grip around his sword's hilt before shifting the weight of his shield on his other arm.

It was now or never.

It was his time to shine in the spot light.

There was no room for mistakes.

It was time for the legend of Jaune Arc to begin.

He was trying to hype himself up, and he knew it, but O god what the hell did he get himself into.

Still waiting patiently for him, Shirou surprised him when the shield form of his weapon shifted into its sheath form.

Shirou now held two weapons in hand.

Regardless, he felt the stares on his back, and finally took action as a result.

He swung blindly, hoping for a hit.

His own spittle flew into the air as the sheath in Shirou's hands smacked him under the chin.

"Try again," Shirou spoke.

He gritted his teeth, and this time he swung out with his shield first to break the guard Shirou put up.

Surprisingly the action worked as Shirou's arms were spread open. A chance was produced to strike, but he hesitated upon seeing the indifferent look in Shirou's eyes. His guard instantly went up.

However, a loud clang sounded out as he was suddenly flung back, his eyes widening.

No way.

It couldn't be.

"How many times has your old man told you, not to pass up an opportunity?" Shirou asked as his stance completely mirrored the form of his father.

His father was a renowned Huntsman of the Arc family, a long line of generation after generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The fact that Shirou was mirroring his fathers form, no; the fact that he was saying the exact same words as his father left him completely stunned and speechless.

Yet his speechlessness did not mean that Shirou did not act. Instead, this time he found himself int he defensive as Shirou struck blow after blow.

He swerved right, then promptly dived out of the way from a horizontal slash.

As time passed, he was slowly realizing something as he begun his own counter attacks.

He was improving.

From the way Shirou was fighting him, Shirou would only attack in places that he knew were less guarded, prompting him to improve upon his own short-comings. Better yet, he was starting to understand the point of this new course.

He grunted after a kick sent him flying, but the amount of aura he possessed allowed him to better tank the blow.

Getting up on his feet he once again charged in with high spirits, yet a voice promptly stopped him.

"I believe that's enough for now Mr Arc," Ozpin said as he motioned past the windows and towards the darkening sky. "It's time to call it a day."

* * *

"So," Yang began as she looked around the room. "Why are we here again?"

It was after classes, and Yang along with Ruby and Blake stood across from Jaune and his team who were in an empty arena waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Jaune scratched at the back of his head as everyone's attention turned to him. "Don't look at me, you're the one's that followed me."

Moments before, after Weiss had yelled at Ruby for being an inadequate leader, and promptly left. Jaune had gone to comfort Ruby, but at the same time he noticed he'd be late for the starting of the newest class. With what he had experienced before, there was no way he was planning on missing it.

With a quick apology, he had left with his team in a hurry, and with no where to really go, Ruby simply followed behind. Which caused Yang to follow along with Blake.

Jaune's answer got straight to the heart of the matter.

Yang shurgged before she turned her attention to Ruby. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I don't know Yang," Ruby said, a cloud of depression hanging over her head.

Jaune scratched at the back of his head. "You'll be a good leader Ruby, everyone's bad at the start," he said.

"Yeah, but your team likes you," Ruby muttered.

"Cheer up Rubes, maybe we can go to Vermillion this weekend to take your mind off things," Yang said. "Didn't you always want to see him, the Huntsmen of Red?"

Blake perked up in response. "No one has ever seen his face," she said seriously.

Yang smiled as she brought an arm around both Ruby's and Blake's shoulders.

"That's why we'll be the first! Picture it now, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long all over the news for the discovery of the century." Yang slowly waved her arm. "Huntsmen of Red, Faunus or Human? The greatest mystery of Vermillion."

Yang sighed as she noticed Ruby wasn't on bored yet, but then realized she forgot the most important thing. "While were at it, we can probably ask what weapons he uses-"

"Only if we find him." Blake interrupted, but was ignored.

"-And then we'll get to know how he can destroy hoards of Grimm so easily! Picture the weapons Rubes, picture the weapons!"

"Do you think we'll find him?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Of course, and he can answer all our questions."

"Again _if_ we find him," Blake repeated in exasperation. She had been trying for years. Ever since word of Vermillion, a kingdom of Faunus, had spread throughout the Kingdoms, nearly every Faunus had. Most of them like her, simply wanted to thank him for protecting a settlement of Faunus, and providing a haven for all Faunus kind. No longer would they be forced to labour under the harsh conditions of the Schnee dust companies. Even better, was the fact that it gave the other Kingdoms something to think about. Vermillion was under the protection of the Huntsmen of Red, a Faunus? A human? Nobody knew, just that his value was worth a lot more than a regular huntsmen. Attacking Vermillion had the cost of attacking the Huntsmen of Red. No Kingdom wanted such a thing, most wanting to recruit.

"Sorry I'm late," Shirou said sheepishly as he entered the room eating from a plate of cookies. The rate of which he was eating them had Yang gaping."I got caught up in something," he explained.

Ruby perked up.

"Hmm?" Shirou seemed to say as he ate the last cookie. He didn't understand quite why his current body seemed to crave cookies, but it was okay to indulge once in a while.

"I-Its nothing," Ruby slumped.

"Took you long enough, lets get started," Jaune urged. He was more than eager to learn. Unlike the professors in Signal who didn't have the time to teach him, Shirou was different.

Shirou raised a brow as Jaune equipped himself with Crocea Mors. "We're not doing that today, Jaune."

Jaune quirked up his face in confusion. "Then what are we doing?"

"Physical training."

"Meaning?"

"Exercise."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jaune said with confidence. "I'm quite good at crunches, push ups, and running, definitely running."

Shirou walked up to Nora in amusement and whispered into her ear. Nora's face lit up in excitement.

"Oh ok! I want pancakes then. With plenty of syrup," she said.

Ren's face widened in alarm.

Shirou nodded. "As much as you can eat."

Nora froze and turned a smile towards Jaune.

Their friendship aside, something far more precious was on the line.

"On second thought I hate this class!" Jaune said quickly as Nora approached drawing Magnhild. "W-Wait, we can talk this out-No! Stay away from me!"

Blake sweat dropped at the scene. She then turned a glance towards Jaune's teammates and noticed the only one that seemed concerned was Pyrrha Nikos. Ren was far more involved in trying to dissuade Shirou from making Nora pancakes with syrup. She thought a bit on the matter, and swiftly joined Ren.

Yang and Ruby just smiled at the scene.

"Oh Come on!" Jaune screamed as Nora actively began pummeling him. It was either dodge or die at this point.

In short, perfect training.

* * *

 **Well what do you think?**

 **This story had to be put to words after I stumbled upon RWBY. A good discovery mind you.**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **-Parcasious**


	2. Vermillion

Red hair swept back, and blowing with the wind on a dreary Saturday afternoon, the clicking of shoes echoed across a narrow alley leading to the main street.

A man was walking, a half-mask shaped like a Grimm's over his face.

His name was Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang, a Faunus revolutionary group who's goal was for the betterment of Faunus rights.

He stared out into the bustling streets of Vermillion, the home he and Blake had shared after leaving Menagerie. He frowned, wasn't this what he and Blake had been fighting for?

Blake had left him. After so many years and struggles, she had _left_ him.

 _You've changed Adam._

He straightened his black suit and shook his head. What had changed? All he had done was endanger the lives of Schnee workers.

 _They're civilians, Adam! This isn't what we were fighting for!_

He grimaced before he stopped, a child entering his filed of view from across the bench he inadvertently found himself sitting on while touring the residential districts.

The child was young, five at most, and seemed to be lost. He paid it no mind till he noticed the pair of wolf ears the child possessed. He let out a breath before glancing at his watch. He was early anyway.

Standing up, he paused as a thought struck him. What was he doing? What would be the point in helping?

 _"_ _You've changed, Adam."_

It was like a voice that continued to play in his head, nagging and criticizing at the same time.

"Boy," he said as he neared the child.

The child froze upon seeing him, but he supposed it was natural with the mask he was wearing. Luckily, it wasn't uncommon in the streets of Vermillion as it was a day before festivities to celebrate the founding of the city. Although, his Grimm mask was rather uncommon.

"Boy," he repeated, but the child had yet to respond. He sighed before pulling off his mask to reveal strong brown eyes. "I'm no one to be afraid of."

The boy opened his mouth, but closed it again after staring long and hard at his face. It was only after the boy began to relax that he spoke. "A Grimm mask?"

He smiled wryly. "A symbol," he stated with nostalgia, remembering the first time he and Blake had donned the mask.

The boy's eyes widened. "L-Like the Huntsman of Red?"

The boy's response sent Adam reeling in hidden frustration, bringing back memories of months of false leads and wasted time.

"Mister?"

The boy snapped him out of his musings, but he had yet to answer.

"Are you looking for your parents?" a voice spoke from behind Adam.

Adam turned around to face a red-haired teenager with distinct Faunus ears: Lion ears based on their appearance.

"Here," the teenager said as he knelt down and handed the child a balloon. The teenager smiled. "I believe your parents are over there," he said pointing with a finger.

The child's eyes widened before he thanked the teen, and ran off to meet his parents, giving Adam a brief glance before he left.

Adam watched silently, content that the matter was dealt with. It wasn't every day that he could witness other f

Faunus going about their lives without oppression. He clenched his fists, it was what the world _needed_ to realize. That Faunus weren't inferior, but regular people. In order to achieve that goal, _force_ would be necessary. Just as Vermillion was made through the Huntsman of Red's strength; the White Fang would do the same.

 _There are other ways, Adam._

His mood soured.

"I take it you wouldn't appreciate a balloon?" The teenager roughly his size asked holding out a big red one.

The question baffled Adam, but it _did_ bring him back to his senses. "No," he spoke curtly. "I would not."

"Perhaps it would match with that mask you wear. Offset its frightening qualities along with the sword tied to your waist." The teenager's eyes paused over Adam's sword. He frowned. "It would be a better option than what you're doing now."

Adam eyes hardened. "What do you mean?" He demanded. There was no way his cover was blown. The only one who could truly recognize him would be Blake and his close associates.

Unperturbed, the teenager walked away as he noticed a child calling out to him for a balloon. He turned his gaze back at Adam just before he left. "There are other ways, Adam," he spoke just before disappearing into the crowd.

His eyes widened as his name was called, but it was too late to do anything. The teenager was gone.

Putting the matter aside, he gave a quick nod to his Fang informant following him in the crowd. Like it or not, it was time for the operation to begin.

He placed on his mask, and walked back to the meeting destination, a hand placed firmly over the hilt of **Wilt**. His men stationed in Vermillion had warned him to be weary of this unlikely acquaintance.

Walking silently, he soon opened the doors of the district warehouse used for the meeting. The room was dark, lit only by a single bulb illuminating a table in which a raven haired woman sat.

Cinder Fall.

She smiled at his approach, her expression betraying nothing of her thoughts. A lock of her hair shadowed her amber coloured eyes, but she easily swept it back.

Adam wasn't fooled by her feminine displays. He wouldn't be lowering his guard anytime soon. His men were never wrong, she _had_ to be dangerous. But more so than him? He didn't think so, nor would the Fang simply concede to her wishes. This meeting was solely to ascertain Cinder's objective and threat level. Something his men, which he could clearly determine from the airs around the woman, were right about being unable to deal with.

"What is it that you want with the Fang?" He asked as he reluctantly sat at the opposite end of the round table made for two.

Cinder Fall smiled. "What I want?" She stood up and stepped forward, a sway to her hips that Adam ignored in favour of glaring. "Well," she began slowly, finger tracing over Adam's shoulder. He tensed. "I want a lot of things, but I suppose you'll just have to find out."

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day. He glared daggers at the orange haired she-devil prancing in front of him. _The Devil._ Acting as if she had done nothing wrong. His life over a god damned plate of _pancakes?!_

Pyrrha smiled wryly at Jaune's behaviour, but said nothing. Despite a few days already passing, the Arc seemed to have developed a tiny grudge against Nora. It didn't matter though, Jaune didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge against someone for _too_ long. If anything, he was justified as Shirou had bribed Nora more than once to spar against the Arc. At first she was worried about her partner, but more and more she was seeing the effects of Shirou's unorthodox training. Strikes that were made to pulverize concrete, dodged within a hairs breadth, utilizing the minimum amount of movement necessary to ready himself for the next debilitating blow.

Still, girlish screams aside, she was impressed with her partner.

She herself, though talented, could not boast such a fast growth rate when compared to the Arc. Nora was formidable, and unexpectedly ruthless when pancakes were on the line? She had looked to Ren, but he had only sighed before shaking his head in exasperation. Either way Nora Valkyrie was not an easy opponent, and for Jaune to adjust to her level in a mere few days was astonishing. The amount of focus he must have possessed was just unimaginable to her. What could have possibly been going through his head to keep himself so calm?

Jaune Arc had not in any way been calm in the last few days _._ He was the exact opposite of calm, he was panicked. No matter how anyone could look at it, he was fighting for his life! Just one hit of that stupid hammer and he was Jaunished! No matter what others say about his large reserves of Aura, he still highly doubted he could survive a direct hit. Improvement? _Improvement?!_ Fighting for his life was _not_ improvement. It was instinct if anything else. And now. Now he was fighting for his life once again.

"Puke on me again, and you Die." Yang eyed Jaune wearily from where she stood across from him in the bullhead. The rest of RBW was behind her, Weiss coming along as she made up with Ruby a couple nights back, eliminating the whole purpose of the trip. Still though, Yang was just glad that her team was starting to get along.

Jaune gagged from a sudden motion, and instantly brought a hand to his mouth.

"Emergency!? Driver driver, where are the parachutes?" Nora chirped, bouncing on her heels. "Jauney's in trouble! He needs to get over board."

Jaune glared. If anything, he had just decided who his vomit would end up on. Luckily for Nora, it was at that point that the bullhead landed. Priorities changed, Jaune ran straight out of the vehicle.

"Was it something I said?" Nora asked Ren.

Ren shook his head. "Come on Nora, let's go," he said as he noticed Pyrrha and the others leaving. Blake however, stood idle for a moment before departing, releasing a breath she was subconsciously holding.

Stepping out of the Bullhead, Blake immersed herself in the nostalgia of it all. After all, Vermillion was a home away from home. Humans and Faunus, both were intermingled into a meshwork society that worked _._ Thus, proving that it was possible for co-existence, and that her goals had a true cause. Which was unfortunately something _he_ had lost sight of. She rubbed at her arms in discomfort, her parting memories with him surfacing within her mind.

She pursed her lips thinking about that day on the train.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were partners. Adam had always had her back, in turn she always had his. It was how they learned to survive.

Her gaze wandered off to a distant building where she and Adam were given free housing when they first stumbled into Vermillion after they left Menagerie. As children no older than thirteen, they had brought no maps with them on their journey, and had no idea where any of the Kingdoms were, granted they still had their optimism. It was miracle in itself that they stumbled into a local diner. She remembered fondly how Adam was prepared to strike a deal with the restaurant in exchange for food to give to _her_. It was beyond stupid, yet he had done so again and again to keep her from starving. He ate as well, but only after she had finished eating.

It got to the point where even she would return the favour by labouring to pool in her own resources for the both of them behind Adam's back. She was sure if he had found out then, he would have disapproved and worked harder to secure both of their needs. But the restaurant in Vermillion they had stumbled into that day was a miracle: Berg's Grill.

A Faunus ran the shop, and rather than have Adam work for a meal, the senior faunas sat them at a table and fed them till their stomachs were full for free. It was there, and by that very same Faunus that she and Adam had understood, comprehended even, what exactly Vermillion was.

Vermillion, the Kingdom of Faunus.

It was no wonder why she and Adam had found it weird to see so many Faunus out in the streets.

The Faunus at Berg's Grill had set up a portable building beside his shop by pooling in his resources, and it was there where she and Adam had lived for a time. Nowadays, it was being used to shelter more Faunus children, as an orphanage of sorts.

She smiled, pushing back any of her reservations about returning to Vermillion.

"Staring at something, partner?" Yang's eyes sparkled with a knowing smirk. She turned to stare in the direction of Blake's gaze. "Tall, red, and handsome, maybe?"

Blake didn't respond verbally, her eyes lowering down a degree to stare at the crowd of people milling about in front of Berg's Grill. _What the hell was Yang talking abo-_

She stiffened.

Back turned towards her, she spotted the man Yang pointed out standing next to a child on the verge of tears. Red hair, black suit, weapon strapped to his side, but she needed to be sure. His gaze turned in her direction, but he didn't notice her. She released her breath as she quickly noticed that he wasn't wearing a mask.

It wasn't Adam, it couldn't have been Adam. He hadn't been without a mask in years.

"L-Love at first sight?"

The question from Ruby startled Blake enough for her to move her gaze. "N-No," she denied quickly. "He just reminded me of someone."

"A _special_ someone?" Yang asked. This was just too good. She had never seen Blake so flustered before. A smile crept its way onto her face, but was quickly smothered as soon as Weiss opened her mouth.

"So this is Vermillion?" Weiss huffed as her gaze wandered around. She had heard stories, bad one's really, from her father and distant relatives about the upstart Kingdom of Vermillion. "Atlas and Vacuo are better, more dignified and orderly."

Blake growled. How dare she, the _Schnee_. Her lips thinned after every word that continued to spew from Weiss's mouth. Yang caught on quickly, perceptive as she was about her new partner.

"Weiss," Yang began with a strained smile. "Maybe you could, you know – _that_."

Weiss gave her a blank look.

"You know," Yang scratched at the back of her head. How could she say this without just saying shut up? Luckily, she wouldn't have to.

"Hey guys! Jaune's over there!" Nora pointed and ran, pulling a sighing Ren along by the neck of his shirt.

Yang grinned. Perfect. She placed an arm over both Ruby and Weiss, and pulled them along after team JNPR.

Blake glanced back at the red-haired man as the rest of the group began to move. It was only then when she noticed the mole in the crowd.

A _Fang_ informant, but what was he doing here?

Informants signaled the start of any Fang operation. Although weak in physical capabilities, their natural Faunus abilities were suited for scouting and signaling others. A cold feeling welled up from within her.

Blake's gaze moved from the back of her group, to the disappearing form of the informant. She made up her mind.

Moments later, Blake was gone.

* * *

This woman was crazy.

Adam Taurus fingered the hilt of his katana, eyeing Cinder Fall warily. He couldn't read her intentions. That, at least, he understood from the moment she opened her mouth.

Cunning as a snake, yet masked behind the visage of feminine beauty.

She hid her strength well, but not well enough. Posture, words, and actions, they all reflected poorly with her demure demeanor. It was all an act to lower his guard against the threat of her inner machinations. And she was good at it. Excellent even.

 _Do the White Fang not wish for change?_

Cinder's earlier words wrung within his head. Echoing and echoing, playing with his beliefs. The prospect was enticing, a plan sure to bring the White Fang into a new light.

But at the cost of Vermillion? No. Never _._ Where others had turned their back on them, Vermillion had provided warmth, shelter, food, and above all _acceptance_.

He couldn't do it. He would never do it, not even for the White Fang. There were other ways, just like Blake had said. Despite Blake leaving, the goal remained the same. A world of peace for Faunus. The destruction of Vermillion would be hypocritical to the cause.

He paused in his steps, his eyes easily discerning what lurked int he shadows. His action subsequently stopping Cinder in her tracks.

"I see you've noticed," Cinder said, her gaze lingering on Adam before staring back in front of her. "Mercury, Emerald, didn't I say to keep them hidden?"

Two individuals he had not taken note of before appeared before him, both of their countenances slightly apprehensive. One had green shoulder-length hair with her bangs completely covering her forehead. She was brown skinned, and her round-shaped red eyes seemed to shimmer with unconcealed ill intent. Still, if it weren't for the weapons she had slung behind her back kept secure by a strap attached to the white tank-top she wore, he wouldn't have paid much attention to her.

This was why he didn't place as much attention on the other individual who was striding forward with no weapon.

This other individualistic, Mercury, had grey hair with two long bangs parted at the center for his forehead. His face was narrow, his eyes downcast as he refused to meet Cinder's gaze. However, an aura of aloofness was present in his gait, contradicting his body language.

From Cinder's subtle tone, Adam could tell the threat laced within her words. He reevaluated her as his gaze wandered throughout the room. Not just crazy, but a sadistic bitch.

"You smuggled Grimm into Vermillion," he stated as he quelled his spike of anger. This wasn't what she had mentioned in her plan. She said she'd had ideas for Vermillion. She didn't say that she'd destroy it.

"They are useful you see," Cinder spoke softly, smiling as she stepped towards a boarbatusk cage. "So easy to understand their intent. So simple minded."

Adam's gaze followed Cinder's every move. He noted how he was suddenly boxed in. Mercury on his far right, Emerald on his left. He clicked his tongue.

"Well, Mr. Taurus, what is the Fang's answer?"

 _Adam, we do what we know is right._

And that was how he and Blake had always lived despite all the scorn of their child hood.

He readied his blade.

"How unfortunate." Cinder stared at her nails. "It would seem that it was about time that the White Fang had a change of leadership. Don't you agree Mr. Adam?"

 **Blush** was pointed at her face in an instant, **Wilt** hanging loosely from his right hand.

He didn't say anything.

The message was clear.

The White Fang would never bow.

Mercury whistled while Emerald shrugged her shoulders; both however, stepped towards him. As for Cinder, she remained relatively calm under the barrel of Adam's sights.

Cinder stepped forward. "This is going to go in one of two ways," she spoke slowly. "Surrender and follow my will for the good of the Fang, or," her hand lit on fire, embers flittering towards the ground. " _Burn_."

Adam didn't answer as perspiration formed over his brow. The heat of the flame was intense, even now he could feel it against his skin. He'd stay away from Cinder for now. Deal with her last lest he risk getting fully boxed in should he be unable to bring her down in a single strike.

The girl named Emerald was the most appealing target. From the way she walked, her weapons now lazily hanging by her sides, clearly she wasn't expecting to do much work. From her perspective, Cinder and the Mercury fellow should be more than enough to deal with him, and quite frankly, from the sheer presence of Cinder, he couldn't fault her. But he could use this.

The target walked on, unaware.

Three.

Two.

One.

"The fuc-"

Mercury stumbled from the sudden grab, feet flailing in the air as Adam tossed him head first at Emerald.

Knees buckling beneath him, he swerved past the flames smoldering overhead, and fired back at Cinder in retaliation.

His bullets melted before they could even reach her. He frowned, but didn't let it show on his face.

Cinder raised a brow mockingly. "Is that the best you can do?" _He's fast. Faster than Mercury by far, but his attacks are useless against my flames._

Cinder eyed the sword in Adam's hands with a hint of trepidation before raising a finger. "One chance," she spoke slowly. "One chance to reconsider."

Adam shook his head. "There are other ways than following the words of a snake." He would _never_ allow Grimm to wreak havoc on Vermillion. This was _his_ home, _his_ people, and _his_ memories, and he'd be damned if he'd allow it all to burn.

He fell back into a drawn stance.

"My name is Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang-" He raised his blade, and then he was gone.

Cinder's eyes widened, reflecting the descending edge of **Wilt**. _Impossible!_ "-And the Fang _bows_ to no one."

Clang!

Cinder stumbled back in relief as **Wilt** grazed past her head, a full lock of her hair falling lightly against the floor along with two bullets.

"Take that, bastard," Emerald said from the ground as she blew the smoke away from her guns, grunting as she forced Mercury off of her before promptly staring down at him. " _Idiot._ "

"Oh shut up," Mercury mumbled. "It's not over yet, and I think you just pissed him off."

" _Really?_ " The sarcasm was apparent in Emerald's voice. "And what gave that away?"

"Duck you fool!" Mercury tackled Emerald to the ground as a sword came over head.

"How is he still standing?!" Emerald yelled. She shot him at the face. Twice. So how the hell was he up and attacking her?

Cinder stood oddly quiet, observing. She had seen it, how Adam had cut Emerald's bullets with his sword on its trajectory to behead her.

 _Adam Taurus was dangerous indeed._

Cinder walked slowly around Adam, watching the way he was pressuring both Mercury and Emerald with remarkable tenacity. No matter if he got hit by Emerald's bullets, or Mercury's kicks, the man just didn't _stop_.

Cinder positioned herself directly behind Adam, allowing her flames to trickle down her arms and condense into a molten sphere.

She could wait, after all, she was a _patient_ woman. It wouldn't be long now before Emerald or Mercury would provide her with an opening to end it all; she had at least _that_ much trust in them. Her lips curved up into a smile.

 _What the hell was wrong with this guy?!_ Emerald strained under the pressure of Adam's blade pressed up against her own, and she was losing ground. Fast. "Mercury!"

Adam grunted as he was forced to move from a two-handed grip to a one-handed grip to fend off Mercury with a blast from **Blush**.

"Mother fu-Guh!" Mercury bent backwards, barely avoiding the blast to his face. He smirked before he kicked **Blush** to the side. "Now Emerald!"

Emerald nodded before she disengaged from Adam. _Let's see how he likes this._

Adam repositioned **Blush** and kicked Mercury away, turning his attention back on Emerald. If he could just reduce their numbers, things wouldn't be as difficult. Based on Emerald's fighting style, she was more of a ranged fighter. Although she was adept at close range _he_ was her better. He chanced a glance at Cinder, and grimaced.

He had to end things quickly.

He fired at Emerald, disorientating her before he swiftly moved forward. This was her end. **Wilt** came down in a lethal arc, only for Adam's eyes to widen.

His strike stopped, edge cutting a thin line over the child's neck. _What the hell?_ It was the child from before? "Wha-"

Adam flinched, a dust bullet shattering his mask before he could intercept it. Brown eyes glared hatefully. He growled at the smirk on Emerald's face. _Illusions?_

His senses spiked.

 _Cinder._

He could feel the sudden heat approaching his back, his clothes singing at the ends. His body moved before he knew it; side-stepping to the left before his mind blanked.

He had dodged the flame, but realized something too late.

From the smirk on Mercury's face, he realized it too, and he capitalized on it as he went in for the blow.

 _Blake._

He left his back open, but Blake was no longer with him.

He grunted before he braced himself for impact, raising his already mildly fluctuating aura levels. He had taken a few hits from Mercury, but he knew this one would top them all.

A moments breath.

The tiniest of movements, but a whistling noise like none other.

Thump!

An arrow lodged itself into Mercury's leg, killing his momentum and shifting the smirk on his face to dumbfounded disbelief.

Adam kicked Mercury in the face and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

Silence echoed across cold steel walls as Adam tensed when red entered his view.

 _The boy's eyes widened. "L-Like the Huntsman of Red?"_

Yes, the symbol of Vermillion.

Adam stared hard at the man who appeared before him, eyes taking in everything: The red cloak, the twin falchions, the face obscured behind a hood, the _lion_ tail. Everyone in Vermillion knew that description. _The Huntsman of Red._

Impossible, it was impossible. He and Blake had been searching for years, and not once have they ever caught sight of him.

A small pit grew in Adam's stomach as the famed Huntsman pointed a falchion at him. The protector of Vermillion, the city of Faunus, and _he_ was his enemy. No, that can't be right?! They were both fighting for a just cause.

 _You've changed Adam._

Adam grit his teeth, comprehension dawning on him. The Huntsman of Red only appeared in times of trouble, and only ever to apprehend the Villians. This was probably why he and Blake had never run into the famed Huntsman, but now...was _he_ the villain? A liability to Vermillion?

 _You've changed Adam._

"I-I'm not-"

 _You've changed Adam._

Damn it. Adam parried the strike of the white falchion and attempted to make space, but the Huntsman kept up with his speed."I'm not your enemy!" He yelled.

The falchion stopped mid-swing, and Adam was sure he could imagine a smirk beneath the hood the Huntsman wore.

"Vermillion, I stand with Vermillion," Adam spoke. Vermillion was his home, and a home for his people. There's no way he would allow any harm to come to it, nor would he fight it's defender.

"You pass," the huntsman spoke softly after a moment, confusing Adam. He then turned his attention to Cinder. "I've kept you waiting."

"If anything I'm a patient woman," Cinder spoke. She took a glance at Mercury, watching him fail to stager to his feet after pulling out the arrow that severed his mechanical leg. "Quite an entrance."

Shirou looked upon the Grimm surrounding the area and grimaced. Who was this woman? "You get one chance," he spoke.

"Oh?"

"Surrender, or be forced to."

Cinder hummed to herself. "You would force a lady? How rude," she spoke trying to get a rise from the mysterious hooded Huntsman.

If anything, she could learn something from this experience. An unknown huntsman - an unknown variable in her plans. It just wouldn't do. Vermillion itself was one big variable that should not have existed. One could say that her entire operation in Vermillion was to test the waters, to gather information about anything she could use against the latest Kingdom.

Atlas had their technology, Vale had Ozpin and his school of Huntsman and huntresses, and Vacuo and Mistral had their geography, all could be exploited. But Vermillion? Just a mere city of Faunus and Faunus lovers from what she, Mercury and Emerald had gathered. Nothing to exploit except a mysterious hero.

Either way, she could deal with whatever the huntsman had up his sleeve. She, Mercury, and Emerald had dealt with the Fall Maiden, what did she have to fear from an upstart huntsman? Her hands lit aflame as she goaded him further.

"So be it," Shirou spoke. "If you won't surrender peacefully, you leave me with no choice."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. " **I am the bone of my sword**."

It was a brilliant flash of light.

Steel grating against steel, sparks showering in a wave of heat that gave way to looming shadows.

"Set," Shirou's gaze swept across the room, blades forming wherever he willed it. "Mark." The blades rotated till their tips faced forward. "And hold."

Blades and blades and blades, _everywhere_.

Mercury had a great start to the morning. Making fun of Emerald, keeping out of Cinder's ire, and being able to walk being at the top of the list. He stared begrudgingly at the pointed blades that surrounded him from every direction. He shuddered. This was one hell of a semblance. Fear gripped his heart for the first time in years as his eyes stared at how easily some of the blades cut through steel and concrete as they had formed around him. His aura would _not_ hold up against that.

Emerald gulped, eyes darting around frantically. She was caged. "C-Cinder, ugh, not to sound defeated, but- you know, Do something please!" She yelled panicked. She had never seen anything like this before. A single glance, a friggin single glance was all it took to surround her in layers and layers of pointed steel.

Cinder fared no better than Emerald and Mercury. Her entire body ablaze and doing nothing to melt the steel that surrounded her. _What were these things made of?_ It should have been impossible; she was using the Maidan's power! Everything should have burned.

She narrowed her eyes. They _were_ burning _._ However, the blades just kept constantly reforming.

Cinder clicked her tongue. Retreat had just become a priority until she could find a way around the huntsman's semblance, but for that she needed more time.

She reeled in her flames and made sure she had the huntsman's attention.

She faltered as a blade nicked her arm, but smiled sweetly. That's what back up plans were for. "I'm sure we could be more civil about this- _Emerald."_ She quickly motioned with her eyes. Emerald nodded slowly, but quickly clicked a switch in her pocket.

"For the child's sake," Cinder continued as a door opened revealing a Faunus child tied by rope suspended above a crowd of Grimm.

"Insurance is insurance," she spoke as she waited for Shirou's response. "Although this was actually intended for our friend over there."

Adam snarled.

"Talk," Shirou uttered as he withdrew his blades, the air clearing of the steel constructs.

Emerald sighed in relief. Even for her, it was a first to be surrounded completely with no escape. Illusions or no illusions, regardless of what she could do, she had been trapped. It was not a feeling she would like to have the pleasure of experiencing again. She quietly made her way to help Mercury stand on his one leg, ignoring his protests. He could be a jack-ass about things later, for now, Cinder had things in control.

"Glad you see things my way, but _sadly_ I seem to have overstayed my welcome." Cinder moved carefully across the room to join up with Emerald and Mercury. She turned her gaze on Adam. "How unfortunate that you chose to refuse my proposition."

A fierceness seemed to appear in her eyes at that moment before Emerald understood her intentions.

 _They wouldn't_. Adam moved faster than the Huntsman of Red, his speed working in his favour.

Emerald smiled as she clicked the button in her hand.

BOOM!

* * *

Blake stared warily at the entrance of the warehouse the Fang informant had been standing guard for the past hour or two. What was happening? She had never heard of a White Fang operation in Vermillion before. There was nothing to be gained in a kingdom that already valued the integrity of Faunus kind.

Tired of waiting, she readied herself to infiltrate into the building as apprehension welled within her. What if Adam was there? It had only been couple weeks since her unexpected departure, and she dreaded meeting him again so soon; however, an explosion startled her into action. She moved quickly, disabling the informant before he could even notice and slipped into the building.

Her eyes traveled around the interior, her nose twitching as she inhaled the nearby smoke. It was sheer chaos inside the building, flames engulfing everything, and was that a child?

She released a breath, and with no hesitation ran through the flames towards the child. Her eyes watered from the smoke, her mouth going steadily dry, but that didn't stop her from reaching her goal.

"Are you…" She trailed off as she noticed the sheer number of Grimm around her. She pulled the child behind her and readied Gambol Shroud.

 _T-This couldn't have been a Fang operation,_ Blake denied. Why would they bring Grimm into Vermillion, a Faunus haven?

She grit her teeth, realizing what it would mean if the Grimm were able to escape the warehouse: Mass panic and hysteria that would draw even more Grimm from the bad lands. She couldn't let that happen, but she wouldn't risk the child either.

The situation was bad.

Surrounded and unable to leave the child alone.

Silently, Blake released a breath to ready herself for the coming conflict, but it never came.

She stilled, confusion marring her features as she couldn't understand why the Grimm weren't attacking. Looking closer, she realized why. Numerous blades pinned down their bodies to the ground, some already fading away from their injuries.

In that moment, she relaxed.

"Look out!" The child yelled as he clung to Blake's leg.

 _Shit._

Four Beowolves were right on top of her.

She pushed the child away from her and raised her guard, but even she knew it would be difficult to survive an attack from four beowolves. One, or two was manageable, but four? She raised her aura levels and hoped above all that they would hold.

 _We promised we'd protect each other._

A memory flickered through her mind as a flash of red energy encompassed her vision. All four beowolves were gone.

Blake blinked, mouth going dry, and hands growing clammy. She couldn't have imagined it. She _knew_ that technique.

* * *

Shirou sighed as he aided Blake by impaling the Grimm around her. She had gotten away, the woman who had orchestrated this entire mess.

True, he could have given chase, but the button Emerald had pressed had not only released the boy to the Grimm, but unlocked their cages as well. Priorities being what they were, he chose to deal with the bigger problem: the Grimm. He couldn't let a single one out into Vermillion's streets, but luckily, Adam had thought the same; however, Blake's sudden arrival was unexpected.

Still though, he watched Adam kill off the beowolves not in Blake's peripherals. It was a testament to how long they've known each other that he was able to remain completely in Blake's blind spots.

Adam Taurus.

At first, he didn't know what to make of the man, but his weapons spoke louder than words. He wanted change for his people, fought for it, and had gotten lost in his own justice. Deep down however, he was still the same boy Blake had used to know. The one who looked out for both of them as children.

He gave him a chance to let him see his own faults, and he had passed. The wonders that news would bring Blake brought a wry smile to his face, but that wasn't news for him to tell.

"Done already?" Shirou asked as he finished off the last of the Grimm on his end.

Adam nodded. "You're a Faunus," he stated.

Shirou pulled his hood down and moved his tail and lion ears; a side effect of the mystic code of the Zulu dagger of Lion strength and blessings of the buffalo. But that was exactly why he had it strapped to his belt.

The Faunus needed a figure head. One of their own to draw strength from.

And he was staring at a candidate.

If Adam noticed anything from his stare, he didn't show it.

Shirou smiled wryly as he pulled out a red balloon and inflated it. "Need the balloon now?"

Adam didn't say anything, merely took the balloon from Shirou's hand and stared at his own reflection. _It was the teen from earlier_ , he noted.

"There are things you can't see when your vision is too narrowed," Shirou spoke, holding out a fragment of Adam's mask for him. "The White Fang is better than some terrorist group."

Adam mulled over the words the famed Huntsman was telling him, stuck between indignation and resignation. The Fang _needed_ to lash out, how else could they change the world.

Shirou sighed at Adam's indecision, nothing good was ever easy. "Here," he said as he drew a card from his pocket. "You can talk to Tukson if you need to contact me. All I ask is that you at least think of what the Fang needs to do."

Adam took the card labeled, 'Tukson's bookstore,' and stored it in his pocket. In the next moment, the famed Huntsman was gone. Turning his attention to the crowd of growing bystanders, he stashed his weapons away, tossed on a cloak, and blended into the crowd.

* * *

Adam saw her, but she didn't see him. It had been a long time since he'd appeared before her without his mask, even rarer without **Wilt** or **Blush** in view. He didn't doubt however, that she would eventually notice. He could already see the way her eyes were analyzing him. Nostalgia welled up from within him, but not a single emotion crossed his face.

Their eyes met, and she turned hers away, not wanting him to realize she'd been staring.

 _It's rude to stare Blake._

A distant memory.

Step by step, the two approached each other, time seeming to stop as Blake felt a gentle hand rub her head and tussle her hair as the two passed each other.

She froze.

Adam felt Blake freeze under his palm, and he quickly removed it before vanishing behind the next curb. He pulled up his hood and mixed into the crowds of Vermillion. He had a lot to think about: The words of the Huntsman, and the path the Fang should follow. But either way… _Goodbye, Blake._

Meanwhile, Blake clenched her fists, her mind in turmoil. _It couldn't have been-_

She spun around, and ran, leaving after-images in her haste.

She turned the curb, her eyes darting frantically throughout the crowd, yet finding nothing.

* * *

 **Check out a Grimm Recollection for another RWBY story if you want**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	3. A Tainted World (Part 1)

Yang didn't know how to put it aside from saying that Blake had gone paranoid after their trip to Vermillion. The way her eyes darted around every corner and person was further proof of her speculations. Someone must have been stalking her, and Yang vowed that if she ever found the person, he or she would get what was coming to'em. However, there was still something that didn't make any sense. At the times when Blake believed she was alone, Yang could see a cloud of guilt and depression loom over her. So, she wanted the stalker guy to be around her?

She didn't quite know what to make of it, but she knew that she had to do something.

"Yang?" Ruby whispered slowly. "Why are we peeking at Blake?"

"This is hardly worth the effort," Weiss put in.

"Idiots move!" Yang whispered heatedly before she grabbed Ruby's and Weiss's heads and pushed them back behind the counter.

Blake frowned in their direction, but turned her attention back to staring out the window of Professor Port's class. No one ever stayed behind in the class, and it made it easy to be alone for a while. She placed her hands on her forehead and sighed.

 _Vermillion._

On that day, she knew she couldn't have been alone in that warehouse, yet she couldn't explain it.

She had scoured the entire place and had found no one else.

Blake's eyes darted back and forth once again, her restlessness beginning to affect her. Although the odds were slim, if it was Adam, he could do it: Hide himself from even a school as famous as Beacon to follow after her.

Blake furrowed her brows, leaning her cheek on her palms. She closed her eyes, and once again tried to fight back the guilt of leaving him without explanation unaware that was still being watched.

Yang hummed in thought from her position peeking out at Blake. She soon smiled after a moment, an air of mischievousness exuding from her.

It all made sense. The depression, the guilt, the paranoia, she had figured it out.

Ruby elbowed Yang in the gut.

"Yang c'mon," Ruby urged. "I heard Shirou was fighting Pyrhha today and I want to get there before it fills up."

"I have to agree with Ruby," Weiss spoke. "Why are we spying on Blake anyway? She's fine. And besides, this is unbecoming of me. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to see."

Weiss stood up, a pair of yellow eyes snapping at her direction almost instantly. She let out an exasperated sigh before she pointed below the desk. "It wasn't my idea," she said as she promptly left out the door.

"Yeah hi?" Yang spoke as she stood up scratching her head. "I didn't see you there, Blake. I uhm, Ruby dropped my pencil beneath prof Port's desk and I couldn't bring myself to pick it up during class." She laughed awkwardly, grabbing Ruby by the hood as she tried to slink away.

"Y-Yeah, what Yang said," Ruby stuttered, sending Yang an overt glare before racking her mind for something else to say. "W-What are you up to, Blake?" Was what she came up with.

Silence was Ruby's answer.

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose, and shooed them away. Ruby didn't waste anytime and dragged Yang along with her semblance.

Blake sighed, finally alone to think about her own problems.

She knew that she would have to confront Adam eventually, but how? He knew almost everything about her, her passion for books, and even her not-addiction to sea food.

She stood up, and decided on her course of action.

He may know her, but she knew him as well, and she would find him, one way or another.

* * *

If there was one person to blame for his current situation, it could only be one.

Glynda Goodwitch.

The woman was Ozpin's best confident and secretary as well as being the only older woman to attempt to discipline him.

She knew of who he truly was, and she also knew about his most recent activities, leading to her frustration.

He should of asked for help, she had reasoned. It was the whole purpose of why he was assigned on a rotation amongst teams.

To build relations.

Again, Glynda's idea, because Ozpin would rather leave him to his own devices, unless the situation changes drastically.

Then again, he couldn't fault the woman because she was attempting to correct his own selflessness.

To die for another with no regard towards to his own life.

In fact, she had taken the most effective approach.

How could he die knowing the grief he would inflict on those left behind?

He wasn't Archer, the representation of his future self lead astray.

He never would be.

Therefore, the only answer was to never get too close to anyone. With the kind of life he lead and followed, it was simply for the best.

Glynda would never accept such an answer.

"Are the both of you ready?" Glynda spoke impassively, her eyes focusing on him for a moment longer than Pyrrha Nikos.

This was on her initiative, and he could already guess what she had in mind.

"Anytime," Pyrrha spoke as she moved her body into a stance.

He mimicked her movements, Kanshou and Bakuya appearing in his hands with a flourish. They were a pair of falchions, one black, the other white in colour.

None in the crowd except the higher years were surprised from the ability as they all remembered witnessing him create Crocea Mors during initiation day.

"The classics?" A voice from the second years managed to echo out across the stage.

Elsewhere, an upperclassman with bunny ears widened her eyes in surprise.

He shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to answer to avoid any chance of his magic getting discovered.

He made eye contact with Glynda before shaking his head. He knew that she wanted him to see that there were those strong enough to fight by his side. Teammates to rely on.

It was why he was suddenly paired up to spar against someone as renowned as the invincible girl advertised on the cover of cereal boxes.

Unfortunately, even if he appeared to only be just another student, his fighting experience was far from average.

He would have to show Glynda the gap between the individual said to have single-handedly brought about the rise of a Kingdom, and an undefeated tournament champion.

He wasn't belittling Pyrrha in any way, nor was he looking down on her, but the dangers someone like him faced was just too monstrous. If he kept a track-record, there would be no need for words.

Breathing out, he heard Glynda call the start of the match, yet he didn't move.

His eyes took everything in Pyrrha's stance. It was solid and versatile with her shield out in front, and her sword held just above. It allowed for a high-brid efficiency between offense and defense.

Quite commendable. She truly deserved her reputation.

He beckoned her forward, yet she didn't move.

Frowning, he decided to take the initiative.

He threw his swords, both landing hilt deep into the stage on opposite sides of her.

She blinked, staring stupidly at him.

He took the chance to charge forward in her lack of focus, reinforcing himself as he drew near.

Smashing into her shield, Pyrrha's eyes widened as the shear force sent her flying into the air.

A gasp travelled out through the silent crowd. Two semblances?

They had just seen him utilize his tracing ability to create his weapons, and know they had seen him use his reinforcement to bolster his physical abilities. However, to those watching, it appeared as if he had just utilized two semblances.

Even Glynda was somewhat at a loss. Only Ozpin who was watching silently from a distance revealed no change in expression.

Experience told him that he should use this moment of surprise to further his attacks, but he chose not to, instead sharing a glance with Glynda.

I'm a bit different from the rest, his gaze seemed to convey. He didn't want to involve others in the situations he regularly finds himself in.

Glynda had no rebuttal.

His attention turned back to Pyrrha, and this time, she was the one who took the initiative.

She had been on the defensive before to get a gauge on his abilities, and now that he was weaponless, this was an opportunity. However,

Another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands as he engaged.

Both of their aura levels continued to drop on screen after each blow. In regards to him, his aura was being used to fuel his projections so simple applications of his magic itself drained his aura meter. Luckily, he still had his magic circuits to rely on, but by then his aura reserves would fall into the red. He would have to end things soon.

He waited patiently until a steady clink was heard.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as the pair of blades he had thrown before flew towards her back. However, just before they struck her, they veered off course, flying past her.

Strands of her hair fell to the ground as she stared warily at the flying swords that once again turned back to attack her.

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, unsure of what was going on.

Meanwhile, Shirou stopped moving and instead tossed his second pair of Kanshou and Bakuya. The married swords had the ability to attract each other wherever they were, and were thus flying circles around Pyrrha. However, she was managing to divert all of their flight paths as they drew near somehow.

Still though, each time she managed to do so, there would be a visible dip in her aura meter on screen.

Sweat was forming over Pyrrha's brow as a hushed silence fell upon the crowd. Many even tried to imagine themselves in a similar position, and were hard pressed to find any solutions other than to quickly put him down.

Which was why no one was surprised when Pyrrha's weapon shifted into a gun and took aim.

All their faces paled however when they saw him create more and more pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya before deflecting the bullets.

Soon, many pairs of blades were all rapidly flying around Pyrrha and pressuring her to the point where all she could do was defend.

Her aura bar was beginning to drop rapidly, a deathly silence permeating within the air as he simply stood there and waited for the end.

Unexpectedly, Pyrrha suddenly stopped moving and closed her eyes as all the blades converged. With a shout as she opened her eyes, a massive surge of something repelled away all the incoming blades and drove them all hilt deep into the stadium walls.

He was stunned for a moment as a round of applause shook the stadium.

The invincible girl had done it. She had managed to escape from such a terrifying situation.

He smiled thoughtfully before quickly dismissing all the blades as they once again began to converge.

This was her victory and something she could be proud of, still, in doing so Pyrrha's aura reserves had dropped below the red.

She stared at him in a new light as she panted heavily in exhaustion, but still managed to speak. "Good match," she said.

"You too," he spoke with a hint of admiration.

Glynda sighed as she walked forward. "Even if you're alone now, one day there will be others who will be able to fight with you," she whispered under her breath, yet he still heard her.

He remained silent, watching as Glynda then put the event to a close.

* * *

Elsewhere.

A cloaked figure walked erratically through a forest, black taint and filth clinging over her form.

 ** _Kill them, curse them._**

The words were like a compulsion.

The figure grabbed at her head, tussling her long locks of red hair hidden beneath her cloak. A laugh soon erupted from her mouth, unearthly and haggard. Her eyes were dead, deranged silver irises lacking any form of focus.

One step, then two, the figure collapsed in a heap sending a pile of rose petals aflutter.

She stared at them, face expressionless as they danced above her.

 _Mommy, where are you going?_

An image of a little girl spoke to her, a little infant wrapped in white linen off to her side with tufts of red hair sprouting from his head. She reached out a hand, and screamed when both images disappeared.

The figure pulled itself into fetal position in the midst of the flurry of roses.

 ** _You were made to destroy._** A taint stemmed from the figure, wilting away everything. **_Curse everything!_**

The figure looked up at the remains of the settlement in front of her, and blanked.

 ** _Yes yes,_** ** _you killed them all. Now hurry and go._**

Something snapped inside the figure, and she forced herself up, still staring at her own work.

Rows upon rows of the dead. Men, women, children, all slaughtered and buried within the rubble of splintered wood and steel building frames.

She retreated within herself,

she couldn't take it anymore.

 ** _Go._**

The figure's body moved to the taint's will, and suddenly the figure disappeared moments before Qrow Branwen entered the area.

He was a top huntsman under the command of Ozpin himself.

He frowned as he surveyed the area, he didn't have enough alcohol for this shit. Moreover, he noticed that he had crushed his flask in his clenched hands. He would have to continue his investigation while sober.

He bowed his head in a silent prayer to the dead before him. Bodies littered the streets, buildings utterly devastated. He walked forward, crouched down, and traced his hand over something peculiar. The buildings, they weren't destroyed by some blunt force, they were cut? Qrow pulled his hand away and noticed not a single trace of debris stuck to his fingers. _And cut cleanly._ What kind of Grimm was this?

He stood up and turned his gaze away from the site, making a call with his scroll to warn others not to venture into the area. Releasing a slow breath, he decided to update his report back to Ozpin.

He clicked his tongue as he left. If there was one thing that he was sure of, he wasn't looking forward to reporting another destroyed settlement.

* * *

T **hank You to my newest patron: Conner**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next Update: Fate-In Time (3 Votes) to Holy Man (2)**

 **-Thanks for reading**


	4. A Tainted World (Part 2)

"You're sure?"

"Hey, I was sober alright, actually wished I wasn't at the time."

"How many casualties has it been now?"

Qrow seemed to age as he took a swig from his flask and stared at the occupants of the room: a simple professor and his attendant. "Too many Ozpin, too many. If this keeps up, there's no way the situation can be kept under wraps- even with our influence." He quickly added as he noticed Glynda's lips part to rebuke.

Glynda spoke anyway. "We _have_ to," she said. "Lives are at stake here, and the sheer panic and negativity the spread of such information would cause will be sure to invite more trouble." _More Grimm._

" _Lives_ have already _been_ lost," Qrow whispered harshly.

Glynda fell silent, but nonetheless, was the most pragmatic between both men in the room. Breathing deeply, her chest swelling beneath the white blouse she wore, she brushed back her blond hair and said what needed to be said. "And it's our job to prevent anymore from being taken." Her light framed glasses glinted as she adjusted them to sit comfortable at the bridge of her nose. " _Our_ job to prevent a mass hysteria that will subsequently draw in more harm than good."

"And _how_ do you suppose we do that? Whatever kind of Grimm is out there causing these murders is exceptionally talented in staying under the radar. At this point we don't even know what it is. Just a simple estimate of how dangerous it can be, and trust me," an image of numerous building cut cleanly in half filtered through Qrow's mind. It wasn't that it was difficult to do, most huntsman with adequate aura could pull it off, but the speed it was done was absurd. Even for him, it could perhaps take an hour to level a building, but this Grimm was faster than that. He had been after this particular Grimm for months, moving from destroyed town-to-town in a time frame of roughly half-an-hour by bullhead, and each time he had arrived to the same sight: A desolate wasteland of broken bodies and ruined infrastructure. _Thirty_ - _minutes_. That was all it took. "It's dangerous."

Glynda frowned, searching her mind for a response.

"I do know of one way," Ozpin supplied reluctantly.

"If you knew of such a method, why did you wait until now?" Glynda admonished. "Hundreds of people and faunus have already died."

Qrow's eyes narrowed as he tried to work out the bigger picture in his mind. Taking another swig of his flask, he frowned as he realized it was empty. Sighing loudly, he tossed his flask aside. _What are you hiding, Ozpin?_ If the man had trusted him with the information of the Maidens, then what made this information so much more confidential. He wracked his mind for an answer. This was Ozpin he was thinking about, a man of intelligence, quick wit, and the power to back anything up. What would make him so hesitant that he would withhold information? A realization struck him as he sobered, his aura speeding up the process of extracting the poison out of his body. There was only a single reason that could possibly effect Ozpin. "Whose life are you risking?"

Glynda stiffened upon hearing Qrow's question. She turned a sharp gaze upon Ozpin. He shrunk back, and simply clasped his hands together to lean his forehead on.

"It's not really of much danger to his life, but the politics it would involve could potentially do so." Ozpin straightened his back.

"Politics?" Qrow spoke.

"Yes, politics," Ozpin responded.

"Well, shit." Qrow leaned back on the recliner in Ozpin's office.

Glynda, ever the more straight forward between the two, asked a simple question. "How?" _How could politics, a mere battle of words and wit, physically endanger someone's life?_

Ozpin didn't answer straight away, instead, he brought his mug of hot coffee to his lips and stared out the window of his office. "Politically," he began after sipping his coffee and placing down his mug. "If one kingdom had monopoly of a single resource, a commodity able to ward thousands of Grimm in one use, what would the other kingdoms do?"

Ozpin raised a hand to stop Glynda's inquiring gaze. "Politically, if one kingdom were in possession of a single resource able to heal the most gruesome of injuries and sickness regardless of circumstance, what would the other kingdoms do _?_ "

Qrow narrowed his eyes and sat up from the slouch on his chair.

Ozpin continued, nonplussed, his voice deceptively neutral. "Politically, if one kingdom harboured not only those resources previously mentioned, but much much more, what would the other kingdoms do?"

Glynda's mind was running at a thousand thoughts per second. All these question, all the implications involved, it was sending shivers down her spine. She and Qrow were beginning to understand Ozpin's reluctance, if the man truly meant what he was implying.

Ozpin leaned back on his chair, gaze still staring out the window at the students chattering down by the school's entrance. "And now _politically_ , if one politically ignorant boy possesses all these resources and harbours them within a single kingdom, _what_ would the other kingdoms do?"

Neither Glynda, nor Qrow could speak.

A method to ward off Grimm.

A method to heal all injuries and disease.

And an easily influenced boy who harboured them all.

 _The answer would be war._

The silence in the room was deafening, no one moved nor spoke, the only sound coming from the amused giggles of a blond brawler filtering through the open window.

Gylnda's brow twitched as she readied the riding crop in her hands, ready to enact discipline based on whatever situation was occurring outside, but she quickly realized it was simply her way of escaping the current dilemma. She let go of the riding crop, placing it down on the desk in front of her. There was no time for distractions.

"Are you serious about this?" Qrow asked. "No set up? No Tai ready to spring up on me with a big 'shits on you!' sign?"

"This isn't a joking matter," Glynda rebuked. "The potential implications are astronomical."

"I _am_ being serious," Qrow said, eyes locked with Ozpin. The two had a wordless exchange in which Qrow let out a tired sigh.

Glynda was not amused to be left out of the conversation.

But Ozpin had other ideas. He cleared his throat. "I will not disclose his identity, but I will tell you of a tool in his possession that could lead us straight towards this particular Grimm."

Qrow raised a brow when Ozpin stood up and opened a small drawer in his desk, Glynda was much the same.

Ozpin had pulled out what seemed to be a history book before asking a single question.

"What do you both know of weapons before dust _?_ "

* * *

He stared at the business card in his hand before staring back up at the bookstore before him: Tukson's Used and Rental Bookstore.

Adam Taurus scratched his head, and once again wondered about what had drawn him here. His brow creased in concentration, and he was reminded once again of the lack of a weight over his face.

He clicked his tongue, unused to traveling without his mask, but he had to change as the leader of the White Fang. If not for himself, then for the partner who had lost her faith in him. He deserved it, he supposed. Evidently, after numerous hours of contemplation, he began to see the signs. The way his partner began distancing herself away from him. The way she would cut off a conversation, the way her eyes would no longer linger on him, and the way she began to hesitate to cover his back, they were all signs. He sighed, he really should have taken notice when the cans of tuna weren't working.

He entered the bookstore, only to be met by the owner. A man who wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"Welcome to-" The owner froze, eyes widening in recognition.

"Tukson," Adam said perplexed. "You recognize me?" Even Blake couldn't recognize him that quickly without his mask.

Tukson composed himself. "I-I've been informed of your potential to be coming." _But I never thought_ you _of all people actually would._

Adam didn't say a word as he watched Tukson walk to the front of his shop and flip his sign from 'open,' to 'closed'.

Tukson motioned for him to follow into the back room where a small table was set up.

He complied, still trying to understand his purpose in coming here; a kind of answer he had hoped to find for the Fang.

"It's not much, but I do have tea?" Tukson asked.

He nodded, and Tukson quickly presented both of them a cup of tea to drink from. Watching first as Tukson took a sip of the tea, he quickly enacted the same movements. _Earl Grey_ , was his initial thought before Tukson dived into the heart of the matter.

"No mask?" Was the first thing Tukson asked.

He didn't answer, the question was rhetorical.

"Straight forward as always," Tukson commented as he sat across from him. "It was why they made you leader back when you were still a youngling."

"I prefer pragmatic," he spoke against his better judgement.

He didn't come here for a lecture.

He came here to get answers.

"Which is why even now, they stay loyal to you."

"Coming from the words of _traitor_ ," he rebuked.

Tukson was flustered if anything, unable to form the correct sequence of words from his mouth, but he soon found his courage to speak out once more. "The White Fang is not how it used to be," he said with clarity.

He raised a brow.

"For one, we were never terrorists." Tuskon took another sip of his tea to clear his throat. "Violence was only condoned in the act of defence."

"And look where that has gotten the Fang."

" _And look where your actions have gotten you_ ," Tukson whispered.

There was a silence that followed as both men simply stared at each other in contemplation, the ticking of a wall clock echoing across the room.

"Get to the point," Adam spoke, patience growing thin.

"The last I remember of you, you were a child looking after a little girl," Tukson crossed his arms and frowned. "All I see now is a man unaware of his own purpose."

"And you would know?" Adam inquired.

"No no, everyone has their own purpose. Mine was this little store."

The ringing of the shop bell stopped all conversation. Someone had just walked into the store, and Tukson only knew of one who would enter despite a 'closed' sign. "I suggest you hide," he spoke to Adam.

Adam frowned, but quickly hid himself behind an assortment of books yet to be shelved.

"Tukson,"

The voice that spoke sent a wave of shock through Adam's body. Out of all the book stores in Vale, why here?

"I-I need some help." Blake looked earnestly at Tukson who motioned for her to take a seat. "I know you're not comfortable talking about this, but I know you're still keeping tabs on the Fang."

 _He what?_ Adam seethed, but reeled in his anger.

Tukson glanced nervously at the pile of books to his left, but quickly averted his gaze back towards Blake. "I didn't think you knew," he spoke.

He had thought Blake believed he had cut off all connection with the Fang.

"I'm sorry, but any information I give could get me into a lot of trouble." _Literally._ He shuffled nervously as Blake continued to insist that she wouldn't tell anyone, oblivious to the fact that the leader of the White Fang was hiding two meters away behind a pile of books. His pile of books. What the hell kind of situation is this?

" _Please_ ," Blake continued to insist. She was getting frustrated, desperate even, and she knew it. After days of moving through all the White Fang hideouts she had known previously in Vale, and finding nothing, she was at her wits-end. Tukson and his information network was her only method to know about anything about the White Fang at this point.

Tukson really couldn't say anything, so he stayed silent, listening to Blake's pleas. After five-minutes, he had had enough watching her transition from pleading to begging. "What information do you need so urgently?" He spoke, keeping a careful eye on the stack of books to his left. "Movements? Plans? Recruitment?"

Blake shook her head. "A time," was all she asked for.

Tukson scratched at his head. He knew what Blake meant, a time for the next gathering. But why? "I'll have to see what I can do, but why the need?"

Blake stared at the floor, and pursed her lips as she drew her back into her chair, suddenly uncomfortable "I used to have a partner," she began slowly. "He always took care of me even as a child. We used to live on the streets after leaving Menagerie and he'd been the one to go out looking for work to make ends meet." She laughed bitterly.

"I thought I knew him back then, I really did. Earnest, hardworking, and a dreamer in all senses of the word. I can still remember how he used to explain how he would change the world into a better place. A world filled with mountains of tuna." She fell into silent reminiscence.

"He raised me you know. Made me who I am today in an environment filled with scorn, prejudice, and violence. I really looked up to him, my friend who had put others before himself, but," she fell silent, closing her eyes as she balled her hands into fists. The words just didn't seem to want to come out.

"But?" Tukson urged, arms crossing as he too leaned back into his chair.

"But he changed," Blake forced out.

A loud thump echoed across the room as a book had fallen from its place. Blake turned to stare at the cause of the noise, but a quick motion from Tukson had her return back to her topic.

"How so?" Tukson asked.

Blake frowned. "He stopped caring. He didn't care if he hurt others. He didn't care about any repercussion, only the results began to matter to him. The friend I knew for almost the entirety of my life was _gone_."

The ticking of the wall-clock once again echoed throughout the room as Tukson hummed in thought. "Then why does it seem as if you're searching for him again?"

"I left him," Blake admitted. "I didn't believe in him. I couldn't. Not with the way he kept involving the innocent just because they were associated with the target." Blake clasped her hands together, tapping her foot on the floor as she couldn't keep still. Her eyes met with Tukson's. "I don't know how to convey this clearly to you Tukson, but I saw him, _my partner,_ or at least a reflection of what he once was. He wasn't gone. He was still there beneath all the hate and the anger… And I left him."

"And that's why you need to find him again?"

"I just keep thinking, what if I had stayed? What if I had done things differently? I'll never know unless I can find him again. Talk with him again."

 _Guilt._

"I understand," Tukson said. "Yet what makes you think you could have changed anything if you had stayed? People are not easy to change, and you can't possibly know the outcome of your actions."

"Even still, I have to try." _I can't give up on him because he never gave up on me._ And if her friend was still in there, then what kind of person would she be if she did nothing?

"Commendable," Tukson grunted.

"So, you'll do it?"

"I'll look into it, but no promises."

Blake nodded, and thanked Tukson. In the end, that was all she could ask for. "Then please notify me if you find any leads, no matter how small."

Tukson agreed and Blake walked out of the store with an accompanying ring of the bell. Tukson turned his head slowly.

"The boy I knew before, is not the man I see now," Tukson spoke again as he watched Adam stand away from behind the pile of books. "She's right you know, that you've changed."

Adam grunted, he knew there was truth in Tukson's words. Truth in Blake's.

It was thanks to the creation of Vermillion that he could now at least partially grasp his own flaws, but he would still have to have a talk with Tukson later about snooping into White Fang operations. "What point was there for _him_ to have me come here?" He asked, getting to the crux of the matter, voice utterly drained.

"Because," Tukson looked across at Adam. "He had a proposition for you. Two actually," Tukson slyly added on his own suggestion.

Adam raised his brow…

* * *

Shirou was in a place called the weapon storage facilities in Beacon.

The Weapon storage facilities located beneath Beacon's campus was where the specifically designed rocket lockers were kept and maintained to store equipment. Each locker was connected to a shaft that lead into individual classrooms to supply students with their weapons by convenience. Still though, the facility was not only meant for storage, but repair and maintenance. Meaning, the tools required to forge, repair, and alter one's weapons were located in the facility which was part of Shirou's intended purpose.

With his ability in weapon crafting, Ozpin had found it prudent that he utilize his abilities here, yet he wasn't required to come often.

However, with his most recent victory, he found respite within the relatively quite space provided in the weapons storage area.

Still, he was surprised to not be alone in the room.

"Ruby?" He called out to the demure girl hunched over a work table.

Shaking his head, he put down the trey of cookies he had made a couple minutes ago, on a desk, and slowly approached.

She didn't even seem to notice as he walked forward; she was too absorbed in her own work.

"Maintenance?" He asked as his eyes scanned over Crescent Rose.

Ruby jumped up in alarm.

"Sorry," The girls scratched her cheek with a finger. "I get too focused sometimes."

Her lack of reaction to his presence told him of one thing. She hadn't witnessed his fight against Pyrrha. That, or she was hiding it really well.

He sighed in relief before speaking.

"No worries. Everyone has something they lose themselves in," he reasoned. "Gear shift?"

"You know?" Ruby asked in surprise. "Must people assume I'm working on the dust round chambers."

"It's a complex piece of work, so you can't fault them for thinking that." He paused and walked over to his trey of cookies, eating some as he continued. "Especially when you decided to incorporate the gear-shift mechanism directly adjacent to said dust chambers."

Ruby's eyes shifted to the trey of cookies he was currently eating from, and she swallowed heavily before explaining. "It lets my baby transform faster be utilizing the recoil of the dust shots fired," she said.

He nodded in approval. "The faster you can shift forms, the more versatile you can be."

"Exactly," Ruby agreed.

"So," Ruby began again after a moment. "What brings you here? Not that you can't be here or anything." She quickly added as she realized she may have been a bit forceful.

He took a moment to think of an adequate explanation, but he had taken too long which caused Ruby to feel a tad awkward.

She laughed before trying to smooth things over, opening her mouth to speak.

"You know, its dark, cramped, smells of oil, and only the people with a couple screws loose would come here this late…I totally didn't mean that!" She waved her hands to try and take back what she just said, but it was useless.

She slumped dejectedly at her failure.

"I maintain the place," he said simply.

"Wow," Ruby sprung to life. "So that means you work on weapons too?"

"Yes," he spoke.

"Want to help me?" He asked after seeing her enthusiasm.

"Yes yes! I do!" Ruby replied. "We can start now. I was just finishing the last touches on Crescent Rose anyway."

He nodded as Ruby quickly put away her weapon to clear the work table.

He then grabbed the few things Ozpin had asked him to work on.

"What kind of metal should we use?" Ruby asked after seeing a cracked gun barrel case.

Shirou hummed in thought. "Wasn't there that new elastic metal mined east of Vacuo?"

"Its called Vecan ore. Not only is it extremely flexible during the forging process, but it retains its form and some of its flexibility despite the metal cooling. This can prevent the weapon from cracking again."

He nodded. "I'll note it down, but let's take some time to think about a couple more metals we can use."

The two continued to discuss ideas between each other, not realizing the amount of time flying by as they talked. However, they soon came to a vital aspect. Before they could discuss it however, his scroll began to vibrate in his pocket, and he quickly lost his train of thought.

Staring down at the caller ID, he frowned.

 _Why was Ozpin calling him?_

Still though, the man wouldn't call him for no reason.

"Ruby, can we hold off on this a bit? I have something I have to attend to," he said.

"O-Okay," Ruby spoke as she watched Shirou make his way out of the room.

"Take care," she called out as he turned the corner into the hallway.

* * *

Sighing, Ruby began to clean up the work table, placing the notes and plans within her rocket locker where she and Shirou had agreed to store them.

It was then that she noticed within the silence of the room, a single cookie had been left unattended on the trey Shirou had brought with him. With the speed Shirou was eating them as they conversed, she was sure that there would have been none left, but she was also sure they must have been tasty _._

How else could she explain how Shirou kept eating them despite the general public consensus that cookies were bad for you.

Ruby's eyes darted, making sure there was no one around before she eyed the last cookie on the tray.

Tentatively, she took the cookie into her hand and slowly drew it into her mouth.

Biting down, she stilled, unable to choke back a gasp.

 _I love you, My Little Rose._

And a simple memory surfaced within her mind.

* * *

Yang was still smiling for figuring out what was troubling her partner. It had to be _that,_ wasn't it? She was sure.

Which is why when she noticed Blake sneaking out of their dorm mid-afternoon, she said nothing on the matter and continued on her way. Now if only the troubled feeling in her stomach would go away. It was probably because she had caused her team to miss such an awesome battle recently, so she quickly put aside the feeling. It would only be a matter of time before rumours start floating about after all; she could hear the results from there.

She sighed and rolled herself onto her back. Ruby wasn't around either as she had said that she was going to work on Crescent Rose. So, now what could she do?

"Hey, hey Weiss," she drawled.

Weiss ignored her, the scratching of her pencil echoing across the room.

"Weiss," she tried again, rolling over to lean on her elbows.

Weiss ignored her once again, but she was sure she could see Weiss shoulders shaking.

Was she being annoying? Of course, not, she assured herself. If anything, she was helping Weiss live a life.

"Hey, hey _Weiss-cream_ ,"

"I will not stand this ridicule any longer." Weiss pushed herself away from her desk before glaring. "Now what is it that's so important that you have to disturb me?"

"Uhm," she scratched her head. "Hi?"

Weiss's gaze was as frigid as winter. "I'm leaving," she spoke suddenly as she began gathering her supplies. Moments later, she was out the door, but nonetheless, still in a bad mood.

"Why are you following me?" Weiss asked as she pointed a finger at Yang.

Yang rested her hands behind her head, and continued to walk leisurely behind Weiss. "Team bonding," she replied quickly.

That single response was enough to convince Weiss that going to the library to study would do her no good.

Her lip began to twitch.

"It's not team bonding, you know," Weiss paused and leveled a glare at Yang. "Without the team _,_ " she hissed out.

Yang smiled.

"Good idea," Yang spoke.

Weiss's eyes widened as Yang slung an arm over her shoulders. "let's go find them!" She said.

The colour drained from Weiss's face.

"You're pulling on my hair!" She yelled as Yang began to man-handle her down Beacons halls.

The brute.

Yang whistled happily as a reluctant Weiss travelled beside her. She had given up her struggles after realizing the image it was painting on her as they passed other students in the hall way.

Humming in thought, Yang was trying to remember where the weapon storage facility was. Ruby was there and that was all the motivation she needed. She didn't know where Blake had gone, but surely with Ruby and Weiss they could find her eventually.

Nodding her head, she and her enthusiastic partner continued on her way.

"Where are we going anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Left!" Yang spoke.

"If we take another left, we'd have gone a full circle." Weiss deadpanned. "Now unless you tell me where it is we're actually going, I'd _love_ it if you would let me leave."

"Weapon storage facility." Yang said, crushing any hopes Weiss had of leaving.

Sighing, Weiss walked ahead of Yang. "Just follow me," she spoke.

With Weiss leading, it didn't take them long to reach their destination, but because of Yang, a majority of time had already been wasted. From out the windows, the sky was already dimming.

"Happy?" Weiss spoke as she stopped directly adjacent to the room. "Yang?"

Yang wasn't paying any attention to Weiss, she had heard something, the noise only getting louder as she approached the weapon storage room. The room had no door, but instead had an open entrance to allow for easier access to students and staff.

Then what was that noise?

Even Weiss couldn't utter a sound as the noise became more and more distinct.

The mood dropped as tensions rose.

Yang's pace quickened till she reached the very edge of the room's entrance where she pressed her back to the wall and glanced inside.

She promptly froze.

She wasn't breathing, Weiss observed Yang.

Far from breathing, her face spoke volumes.

It was hard and expressionless, something Weiss had never thought she would see on the exuberant blond.

What? What was going on? Weiss walked up to Yang, and she too took a peek inside.

 _Oh…_

She turned to Yang unable to form a response. She didn't know what to say at this point, so she quietly backed away from the room.

"When I find who did this," Yang's bangs fell over her face, her fists shaking. "And I Will," she glared, her eyes burning a fiery crimson. " _I'll crush them_ ," she whispered softly.

It was different from what Weiss was used to.

This cold fury Yang was exuding.

She backed further away, storing to memory what she and Yang had just seen.

Because Ruby Rose, her back pressed up against a work-table and knees pulled tightly to her chest,

was sobbing, trying uselessly to wipe away at her own tears.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Vasto of White**


	5. A Tainted World (Part 3): What Was Lost

There were only two things that could upset her enough to make her go ballistic.

One was her hair.

And the second was a line that should never be crossed.

And someone had just crossed that line.

Yang threw punch after punch at the test dummies supplied at Beacon's training rooms.

As a school that trained huntsman and huntresses, there was no shortage of training space for each individual.

Someone had hurt her little sister, and she was going to find him. At this point, she didn't know how, and that was why she was so frustrated.

From the very moment Ruby had returned to their dorm, she had already begun digging for answers, yet Ruby just seemed to play everything off. It was frustrating, but she couldn't blame her for wanting to solve her own problems.

The sound of her fists echoed throughout the empty training hall. It was after classes and most students didn't stick around when they had the rest of their day to themselves. Normally team JNPR would stay behind to practice, but Jaune had been given a day off to relax in the city. Pyrrha was the one who persuaded them to go by using the excuse of team bonding.

Besides team JNPR, team RWBY was having some troubles.

Ruby was at the dorm, Blake had gone who knows where, and Weiss had yet to approach her after what they had discovered the previous day.

She sighed as she loaded Ember Cecilia's dust chambers before striking out with even harder punches.

She couldn't help it.

It was the only way she could currently vent her frustrations.

In front of her was an assortment of programmed training dummies that Beacon utilized to simulate battles with Grimm, and battles at the previous Vytal festivals. Various skills were programmed into each dummy so it allowed one to fight against an assortment of enemies for practice.

As time passed on, the accuracy of her blows began to diminish. Evident after the concrete shattered as a stray punch missed the nearest training dummy and hit the wall.

She breathed heavily, the dummy she was currently fighting imitating the movements of a Beowolf. It lunged, and she quickly took the opportunity to roll beneath its chest to send one last punch that sent it flying directly towards the entrance of the training facility where it landed at the feet of an amused man.

She blinked, and then promptly rubbed her eyes.

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Yang?"

Qrow smiled as he stepped into the room. "I was wondering which student could make a noise loud enough to be heard half-way across the school."

She didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, but frankly she was leaning more towards a compliment. She turned her nose up and spoke.

"I've been working hard," she said before grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat that had accumulated over her brow. "What are you doing here? Weren't you working as a teacher at Patch?" She asked.

Qrow scratched his head before leisurely leaning against the wall. "That's only from time to time, children wear me out faster than even you could. Besides, I have some side hobbies too, but enough about me."

Qrow stared at the thoroughly thrashed test dummies within the room. Their entire bodies were dented in, and some of the cotton lining the outside of the programmable electronic devices was peeking out. "Something bothering you?" He asked,

"No." She denied, crossing her arms as the test dummies exploded behind her. Tufts of her hair swayed violently with the explosion, but her expression had absolutely no change.

Qrow shrugged before patting her shoulder. "Either way, I know you. Hypothetically, you wouldn't be planning on killing someone, would you?"

She would never cross that line. She still had her principles after all. She would at least beat him nine-tenths of the way to death. "Of course, not," she spoke with furrowed brows. "Just maybe nine-tenths of the way?"

Qrow stared at her.

"An eighth? A seventh?" She scratched her head. "Fine, I'll be generous. Half-way that's as far as I'm going to go."

Qrow laughed. "Just try not to get into any trouble, your father starts to nag when we go drinking from time to time."

She nodded.

Still, she was rather curious about something. She stared at the gear Qrow was wearing. He wasn't wearing his regular clothes, but rather he was in something that resembled Atlas's military combat gear. "Where're you going?" She asked.

It was the only conclusion she could come up with that would require her uncle to dress up so defensively. Qrow held back no shortage of bragging when he spoke of how strong he was, therefore, it was easy for her to come up to conclusions.

Only proven correct when Qrow fell into silence.

Qrow crossed his arms. "There are some very serious matters going on at the moment. Top secret." He smiled as he noticed she was just about to ask for more information. "Just take care of your sister alright. You know how she can be."

Her face darkened thinking about Ruby.

Qrow noticed, and sighed.

He understood what was going on. "Jut make sure you don't kill him."

With a final pat on her shoulder, Qrow left the training room and disappeared past Beacon's hallways.

Moments later, a thump resounded within the training area as Weiss organized her papers into a pile which she then placed into her bag.

"You were still here?" Yang asked surprised.

She was sure that she had been alone in the room after the lecture from Professor Port. Based on the kind of stories the man told, she was sure no one else but her had stayed behind after the bell.

Weiss tapped idly at the table with her finger, a hand propping her head up as she leaned in on one elbow. "Then where else would you expect me to study? The library's closed," _and it's a bit awkward back at the dorm._

Weiss turned away as she got up from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few questions to discuss with professor Oobleck about his classes, and besides," she hesitated, and decided against speaking. Promptly leaving the room.

Yang clenched her fists as she resolved herself.

Walking out of the room, she instantly began moving in the direction of the dorms.

It was time to confront her sister. Like it or not, she was going to be getting some answers.

She soon arrived at the entrance of her dorm, and she briefly considered knocking before she just decided to turn the keys and enter.

"Hi Yang. How was training?" Ruby spoke, siting up on her bed with a small smile.

It didn't fool her in the slightest.

Growing up together, she had learned how to read her sister like a book. No matter how hard she tried to come off as 'normal' she would never be able to fool her, even if she could fool the others.

She smiled back. "It was fine, just a bit tired," she spoke as she closed the door behind her.

Crossing her arms, she leaned her back against the door and waited.

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby swung her feet to hang down from her bed.

She didn't answer, and only continued waiting.

"So, yeah, ugh," Ruby scratched her head. "Any luck with Blake?"

She just shook her head.

"Weiss?"

"Oobleck's."

The two stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence between them.

It stretched on, and on.

Even if just five minutes had passed, to Ruby it felt as if it had already been an entire hour. Awkwardly, she pulled Crescent Rose near her and took some comfort in tinkering with its mechanisms.

It was only yesterday that she had been working with Shirou.

She couldn't recall being able to do that with anyone else near her age, so the experience was one she wouldn't be forgetting. Still, what truly occupied her mind was what had happened next after Shirou had left.

He had left a single a cookie on the plate he had brought with him, and she had gradually fallen into temptation. She knew it was her own fault, and that it had been because she couldn't restrain herself, but, one bite was all it took.

 _My little Rose._

It was a taste that she believed she would never experience again, but it was also a reminder of what she had lost. The gentle touch and embrace of the woman who meant more to her than the world.

Her mother, Summer Rose.

A women loved by all in her family and circle of friends, but who would never again be able to see them.

Because.

Because she was _gone_.

Tears fell from her eyes one by one and landed directly over Crescent Rose. The soft patter echoing deafeningly within the room along with the sounds of her sniffles.

Softly, she laid Crescent Rose down and began to wipe away her tears, feeling the gaze of a person she knew would never let this matter go without an answer.

Yang sighed her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles had begun to pale. "What's really wrong Ruby?" She asked.

"N-No, Yang, its nothing," Ruby's voice grew weaker as Yang's gaze grew fiercer.

" _Ruby Rose_ ," Yang wasn't joking. At this point she would pummel the first name that came out of Ruby's mouth.

Ruby quailed under Yang's oppressive force.

"I, I," she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I just miss mom," she said truthfully, her gaze lowered. She should be fine in a few days, at least she hoped so.

Yang furrowed her brows, her shoulders drooping as her expression gradually gloomed as this particular topic came up on a day that wasn't Mother's Day.

She could finally understand now why Ruby had looked so depressed. Nothing could truly get Ruby down, not even when people made fun of her, but she always did possess that one sore spot that would never heal.

 _Even for her._

She sat down next to Ruby and lent her her shoulder as they used to do as kids, her expression sober.

She then remembered the words that even now held an irreplaceable spot in her heart for the woman she knew she would never see again.

 _Super-mom._

Her expression darkened as she pulled Ruby close to comfort her.

"Yeah, we both do."

It was Mother's day all over again.

* * *

Vale was the center most Kingdom of Remnant, and home of Beacon, one of Remnants most prestigious school of Huntsmen lead by Ozpin himself. It was a school that produced the heroes that would protect the world from the Grimm, many graduating each year and returning to their various home lands: Some coming from Vacuo, others from Mistral and Atlas. From there they acted as guards, or were assigned positions relevant to their skill-sets. One such man was Qrow Branwen, a man who had decided to work directly with Ozpin to protect Vale.

As it was the center most Kingdom, there was a higher number of Grimm that lived outside the city walls based on geography alone.

Atlas was located in the frigid North. Vacuo and Mistral protected by their own natural defenses, rocky mountains and large expanses. On the other hand, Vale was surrounded by forests and flat plains. Yet it had always remained safe under the hands of capable and influential people like professor Ozpin.

What the public didn't know however, were the missions required to maintain that tenuous peace.

Qrow Branwen had been travelling alone to a meeting point outside the perimeter of Vale. He wore a serious expression which was uncommon for a man as laid back as he was. It spoke volumes of what he thought of his newest assignment. Too many people had already died, he didn't have the luxury of a prolonged investigation, not when news would eventually spread past Ozpin's information network and into the general public. Many who died would have had close relatives.

Fear.

Despair.

Grief.

He knew all too well the emotions one would feel upon realizing that someone they believed would never die, _died_. It was a sentiment even he couldn't get past, not when the brightest star he had ever seen in his life was suddenly and unexpectedly snuffed out like the fragile flame of a candle.

His grip tightened around the hilt of his weapon as he sped forward.

When that star was snuffed out, so too did the planets revolving around it. One was sent adrift, forever missing from the cosmos, another losing its fangs and growing barren after losing the one it wanted to protect the most. Only a single ravaged planet remained, its luster long since disappeared, and yet it spun in orbit, refusing to accept what had happened on that day.

And for that cause, he would hold his blade.

Strike down any enemy.

For the path their star had walked was one he had decided to follow long ago.

Protect the people.

Protect their dreams.

 _I want to be a hero._

He closed his eyes as he shivered in reminiscence.

Fight to protect the smiles of those he cherished.

He was never a man of many words, nor was he highly impressionable, but till this day he had never forgotten that promise he swore on her grave.

His eyes flickered to his surroundings, an area similar to the Emerald Forest near Beacon. He had to remain vigilant as it was highly likely that Grimm were lurking within the shadows of the tall trees. Every noise, every movement had to be met with careful deliberation. The highest case of Huntsmen deaths had always been a surprise attack. Beowolves were the most common, their smaller size and ability to lighten their footsteps made them highly adapted for it, but one alone would not be able to take down a trained Huntsman. Therefore, the Beowolves travelled in packs. Where there was one, twenty more would be hidden within the shadows.

Even if such a situation would occur to him, he wouldn't be worried as he was more than strong enough to deal with them. However, what he couldn't afford was to alert this mysterious Grimm of his presence, and Beowolf howls were quite acute.

Ever since he had first taken this mission from Ozpin, this particular Grimm had eluded him time and time again, and he was getting sick of it. Each time it got away meant that another life may have had been lost due to his own negligence, and that was _unacceptable._ The sound of his feet against the ground resounded in his ears, and even then he carefully lightened them. This time for sure he couldn't allow it to get away, even more so now that Ozpin had even called in for some help.

His gaze snapped over to the rustling of a bush, and again to the sound of falling leaves above him. He grimaced, this was why he hated these sorts of covert opt missions. It wasn't that he was unable to accomplish them, it was just that a head-on fight suited his abilities more.

Scanning ahead, he realized he would soon arrive at the designated location: a clearing roughly a two-to-three hundred meters out from the perimeter of Vale's walls.

He was still skeptical of what Ozpin had told him.

About these weapons before dust.

It was true that he could understand that back then, the people of Remnant really did need to have a way to fend off the Grimm, but didn't they succeed in that cause because of Aura? Semblances back then should have existed too, but the notion Ozpin was hinting at was saying otherwise.

Did they have another tool to rely on? He didn't know.

This was why he didn't like history. All he knew of the ancient humans of Remnant was their ability to create advances in science with their ingenuity, and their subsequent oppression by the Grimm. It wasn't until the emergence of dust that everything changed.

Quietly, he landed within the clearing of the forest after taking his final leap.

He grunted as he looked around. Ozpin had said he would send someone in possession of one of these weapons before dust, but the clearing was sparse.

Small flowers bloomed within the middle of the dying grass, most of the grass tips a pungent yellow. Other kinds of vegetation only included small fruit bearing bushes that were not yet ripe for the picking.

Walking, his steps instantly crushed the vegetation beneath his feet, leaving behind his foot prints. That was uncommon for most grass as even though one would step on them, they would eventually rise back up.

This just showed how desolate the land the Grimm inhabited had become, but it showed how resilient life was to overcome them.

Staring ahead, he froze staring at the back of a man draped in Red. The man turned his head to reveal red hair and a look to naïve to be present on the battlefield. It almost reminded him too much of someone he once knew.

He shook his head, and quickly and clearly understood one thing.

 _That Ozpin, no wonder he didn't join in the other Kingdom's activities to locate this famous huntsman. Ozpin had already shrewdly acquired him._

"Qrow?" The Huntsman asked.

He nodded his head before raising a hand out in surprise as the Huntsman tossed a wrapped sword to him.

"Take it," the Huntsman spoke. "I've already activated its ability."

He didn't understand, and only stared at this mysterious Huntsman incredulously. Activated the weapon's ability? He could understand if the Huntsman had said that he had activated one of his abilities, but the activation of the sword was specifically spoken.

Swords were inanimate. Nonliving. They couldn't possess abilities, a semblance of any kind.

"What do you-"

His words caught in his throat as he felt the sword tug him in a specific direction?! Eyes quickly glancing down, he assumed he must have imagined it, but he once again felt a distinct tug. It wasn't enough to drag him, but it was enough to let him know that he wasn't hallucinating. "What is this?" He asked.

 _Weapons before Dust_.

He dared not believe in what Ozpin had spoken, otherwise he would have no choice but to believe the rest of what he had heard. Weapons that could cleave mountains, slaughter entire armies, and even bring about natural disasters, and weapons with the potential to save others.

He re-evaluated this particular Huntsman.

 _"There would be war._

 _A war the likes of which would far surpass the casualties of the Faunus wars."_

Just what had Ozpin gotten them all into?

"That is a sword that will guide you to your target," the Huntsman spoke as he dusted his cloak. "As for me, I'm the back up."

Not just once he glanced back down at the sword in disbelief. "How?" He ended up asking instead.

The Huntsman shrugged, before scratching his head, unwilling to divulge its secrets. "All that you have to know is that it's locked on to the signature of the target, but I can let a few more specifics. Other than this, you could always ask Ozpin for a further explanation."

He nodded before removing the cloth binding the sword in his hands to reveal a sharp and gleaming edge. An obsidian blade with large and narrowed serrated crevices that led to five holes punctured throughout the blade.

"Its ability locks on to the beast, well, a certain specific beast really, but it shouldn't matter as the target we're hunting shares similar characteristics."

Again, he had no idea what the Huntsman had just spoken, but he did realize one thing.

"What should I call you?" He asked.

The Huntsman stopped and took a moment to consider. "Archer."

"Very well," he spoke. "Then do I just point the sword where it wants to go?"

Archer nodded. "The closer we are to the target, the stronger the tug will be."

"Easy enough," he shrugged as he extended the sword out and walked in the specified direction.

Archer followed along quietly.

For the better part of an hour, the two continued their pursuit. They had run into a few Grimm, but they were quickly dealt with, surprising even Qrow. It wasn't because of how difficult it was to kill them, it was just the manner in which they were killed.

He chanced a glance at Archer and furrowed his brows as he tried to understand what kind of semblance would allow him to render Grimm into porcupines with but a mere glance. Swords would quickly appear above any Grimm that entered their field of view, and instantly put an end to them.

His mind raced with different scenarios.

If they ever fought, how would he deal with this sort of ability?

His lips thinned.

The answer was obvious to him.

There were only three. The first would be to prevent himself from being seen in the first place, the tactic of an assassin. The Second was to avoid a long-distance battle and engage in a melee, or better yet a brawl to blind the opponent's eyes, the obvious source of his power. The last method was the most taxing. Coat himself in a thick layer of his own aura, the greatest defense that even blocked the attacks of the mightiest elder Grimms, and relentlessly charge forward. However, this option wasn't for everyone, only those with high enough aura capacity, of which he could only name a few.

 _What kind of monster was this?_

The only other method was to wait for his aura to deplete, but for most huntsman, that process could take a while.

The odds of winning a long-distance battle were less than thirty, and even in a melee he only had fifty percent confident with the suspicion that a random sword would appear by his back. This was the kind of enemy he would only face in the presence of his team, Beacon's team STRQ. He ran the scenario in his mind, nodding his head in confidence. Nothing could have stopped them when they were together, but those days had long since passed.

Now he was a lone wolf, an agent working under Ozpin.

In some ways, he could understand now how a single Huntsman was able to defend the creation of another Kingdom. This kind of semblance was just unheard of. Sure, ten or twenty ordinary swords couldn't kill one of the stronger Grimms, or Huntsmen, but what about a couple hundred? Only the most experienced would be able to survive that sort of thing, and even then, the wariness produced as a result of such an event would never fade.

He focused back on the task at hand, and suddenly realized just how strong the tugging of the blade had become. They were close to finding the particular Grimm. His weariness went up, preparing himself to engage against a Grimm with an ability to destroy whole towns yet still be fast enough to elude him. For such an outcome, it had to have been strong.

"Stop," Archer spoke.

He quickly did as he was instructed, wondering what had been found.

They had stopped near a break in the trees where a river cut past. Its water level was quite high, and the flow was quite rapid.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Archer didn't answer, instead he focused on the shadows moving in the distance near the river bed.

Grimm?

They were in a congested group, the majority of them Beowolves.

He readied his blade, but widened his eyes when he noticed a strange blackish-purple haze emitting from their bodies. What was even more bizarre however, was that they were attacking and eating other Grimm.

Variants?

He turned towards Archer who had an indiscernible expression on his face.

"This, this is," Archer pursed his lips before he stared seriously at him as his brows furrowed.

"You know what they are?" He asked.

Archer shook his head. "No, but I could take a guess," he spoke as he moved. "Follow me."

He followed silently behind Archer, noting how light Archer's steps were.

Still, he raised a brow as he tried to decipher what exactly was going on. Grimm eating other Grimm was not something he had ever seen or heard of before.

They stopped by the clearing of the trees and hid themselves behind the shrubs.

There was a group of them, a pack of Beowolves against another pack of Grimm with the blackish-purple haze. They were growling at each other, sizing the strength of both sides.

However, the fighting didn't even last for long, the Beowolves quickly devoured in the face of the other pack of Grimm. Their meal finished the group of black hazed Grimm quickly left.

He stared at Archer in silence. Clearly, he understood what was going on, as he could see his eyes furrow.

"Qrow," Archer began. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course," he spoke with confidence. "You're worried about those Grimm, aren't you?"

"Yes," Archer didn't deny it. "Getting closer has allowed me to ascertain something, but either way, I can't let them go."

He raised a brow.

"They are far more dangerous than regular Grimm, and I'm worried about the direction their heading."

He followed Archer's line of sight, and quickly realized.

Vale.

Well, shit.

"I understand," he said quickly. He held the sword in his hand and briefly nodded at Archer.

"Take care of yourself," Archer pulled the hood of his cloak further down his face. "I'll catch up as soon as I can."

And with that, Archer ran after the backs of the strange Grimm.

In a way, he could understand Archer's decision to split up. He couldn't allow the Grimm that continued to kill village after village remain alive, but the activity of the black hazed Grimm was also concerning. All things considered, the judgment was sound as he had no doubts of Archer's strength. As for him, he was confident he could take on this mysterious Grimm even without help.

Opening the flask by his side, he took a swig and allowed the burning sensation to travel down his chest. Vale's finest brew. He knew if anyone else was with him right now, they would scold him for consuming alcohol on the job, but he grown accustomed to fighting in a sober-ish kind of state. Besides, he hadn't drank enough to be even close to drunk.

He grunted as he stood up and once again pointed the sword in the direction it was intending to go. However, this time he decided to travel up by the trees. At least there he could get better visuals despite running into the occasional Grimm.

As he moved, the tugging became fiercer and fiercer. It had come to the point that after leaping from one tree to another, the sword would tug him towards the next tree while in mid-air.

It was at that point when the sword began to truly vibrate and rocket off away from his grip. He stood there, momentarily stunned, before he got his senses together and gave chase.

He jumped and leapt past all the branches and bramble in front of him until he reached a narrow cliff face of white rock overlooking Remnant's broken moon. That was where he stopped, his ears picking up the tell tale sounds of combat. He stared at where the sword had lodged itself into a tree, and then promptly looked in the direction it was pointing at.

His eyes widened. Why were there so many Grimm? They literally covered the entire cliff

A howl resounded in the silence.

Followed by another.

Then another.

He dared not believe what he was just seeing.

Someone was fighting all these Grimm near the very edge of the cliff. His eyes narrowed.

Whoever this was, if they weren't at least as strong as him, they were as good as dead with these numbers.

He maneuvered around, trying to get a good look at the individual being hounded, and it was then that he realized that for the briefest of moments, his heart had stopped beating.

That silhouette.

That tattered white cloak.

And even that messy flowing shoulder length red hair.

Her back was turned as she was fighting, but he couldn't stop himself from hoping. Believing _._ How many years had it been?

Their eyes met as the individual turned around to intercept an attack from an Ursa.

 _Summer Rose._

He didn't know what had happened.

One moment he was silently observing the scene in front of him, and in the next he had become a berserker; a roar that he quickly realized was his own, resounding within his ears.

Summer froze, the expression on her face indescribable. However, recognition soon dawned over her.

"Qrow," she called his name. Her voice was soft amidst the chaos, pleading even.

The sun he believed he would never see again.

The wheels of fate once more began to move.

He pushed forward, his mouth going dry, unable to voice anything.

Step after step, Grimm after Grimm, his strength was soaring. "Get out of the way!" He yelled in frustration. The sword he had in his hands continuously arced forward and sliced apart anything in his path.

She was trapped in the middle.

Surrounded at all sides and fighting with a half-broken sword that must have been picked up from some rundown weapon's shop. That wasn't the weapon he remembered her wielding, but he knew it was highly likely that she had lost it in her prolonged time away from civilization.

How many years had it been since she was presumed dead?

No, he had never believed she was dead. How could he when her body was never found?

The lone and ravaged planet once again shone, fighting to reignite the flame that was lost.

Even if he was ash, he could still be an ember: a spark.

A stray attack pierced her from behind, blood spilling uncontrollably. _She was out of Aura._

"Bastards!" His pace quickened. His sword became a blur, growing fiercer as his emotions raged.

A feeling he thought he would never feel again.

A wound opened at his back, he didn't care and quickly struck out.

Blow after blow.

No matter if he was hit.

No matter if he fell short of breath.

One thing had always been clear since the moment recognition dawned over his eyes.

"Summer!" He yelled as various Beowolves and Ursa alike subdued him in a body pile.

He grunted, shouting as he carried the weight of several tons on his back yet he still strode forward.

What would Tai have done? The anchor of their team was right before him!

A picture flashed across his memories.

Four people posing by a tree. One, blond haired, square faced, and looking as if nothing could ever get him down. Another, a woman with black hair, red eyes, and a rounded face looking practically indifferent as she held her sword by her sheath. Other than himself, the last person in the picture was a red-haired woman in a white cloak who smiled up while leaning against the tree.

And now she was right there.

Clenching his fists, he tossed aside the Grimm trying to subdue him, pushing himself forward once again.

Three, then two, then down to one hundred meters that separated them.

"Don't come," she choked out when their gazes met.

He couldn't understand, refused to even try to understand what she was asking of him.

She was staggering, her legs almost unable to keep her up as she slashed at the Grimm around her. It was then that she suddenly froze, a pained groan escaping her lips as the weapon in her hands dropped, her hands quickly pressing onto her temples.

The Grimm did not let this chance go. They attacked in sheer numbers.

He saw red, an anger so intense that it surprised even himself. "Get away from her!"

That day flashed across his mind.

She was dead.

Gone.

He was unable to do anything.

The anguished faces.

The pain that he had held back on that day.

" _I'll kill you all!"_ It all burst out in a dam of unending prejudice.

His body erupted in a storm of turbulent aura, the sword in his hand mecha-shifting into a long scythe.

He was death.

He was vengeance.

Nothing would stop him.

His scythe travelled swiftly, cutting and shredding all who stood before him.

Pressing his feet into the ground he whirled forward, spinning his scythe and hooking a vast number of Grimm behind his its blade before tossing their bisected bodies towards the remaining Grimm.

Cut.

Hook.

Slash.

There was only one sentence that could describe the way he was fighting.

 _Step in my way and you die._

He roared out, taking that final leap to place himself directly beside Summer Rose. His aura was imposing, daring anyone to take even one step forward.

The Grimm had no fear unlike the Elder Grimm who had long since developed the experience to comprehend various situations. Still, they held their ground and awaited an opportunity.

Glaring fiercely, he took a glance at Summer, and immediately he held the abject desire to crush, no pulverize every single Grimm in the area.

Wounds, some deep, and some shallow travelled across her entire body. Her breathing was also uneven, her left arm twisted in the wrong direction.

Glaring at the Grimm around him once more, he moved to help her, but was suddenly surprised when he was pushed back.

Summer still had one arm extended from where she pushed him away, but it was then that it registered to him what she had just done. A Grimm no larger than a dog was biting her arm in the place he originally stood.

A pained expression blossomed over Summer's face.

She had, she had just?!

Even now, injured as she was, she was still looking out for him.

These damn Grimm!

Immediately his scythe cut apart the Grimm biting onto Summer's arm and quickly supported her before she fell. "Summer, I-"

The grip she had on his arm tightened preventing him from speaking.

She coughed, blood escaping her mouth. "N-No no," she spoke before pushing away from him to stand on her own feet. She winced, her hands once again going back to her temples.

"Qrow, t-there's no time," she swallowed, letting out a pained voice as a black taint began to travel up her body beneath her clothes.

She stared at him, and with all her effort she spoke the words even he could tell were hard for her to say as she positioned herself by the cliff's edge.

His heart pounded, but it was already too late. All he could do was register the words that flew into his ears as Summer disappeared down the cliff.

"Please," her voice was trembling, tears forming in her eyes. " _R_ _ **un**_."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next Update: The Holyman of the Church Creek (It has been a long time since I've worked on this one. The results of the vote were a tie, so I decided to update the one that hadn't updated in a long time.)**

 **-Parcasious**


	6. A Tainted World (End)

It was exactly as he thought.

Shirou silently maneuvered around the shrubs, concealing himself from view as his eyes narrowed.

The taint of the grail.

His memory was hazy ever since the last time he had visited Fuyuki in his past life, and now here he was facing off against the same lingering taint of a god cursed by all.

The Grimm before him were different in that they were releasing a murky purple aura around their bodies that made one's hair stand on end.

He grimaced before tracing a nameless dagger into existence.

He crouched forward, angling his body within the shadows to acquire optimum vantage.

 _I am the bone of my sword._

His breathing stilled, his pupils dilating as flickering arcs of electricity seemed to travel down the nameless dagger's shaft.

Legends once told of a time long since past. Where man hunted beast.

The hunter in the night.

The prey within the forest canopy.

Blood began to pump furiously within him.

A tender moment between life and death, the stillness of one's face as they wholly commit to the kill.

With but a breath, the dagger flew.

Radiant within the shadows of the night. Its splendor unconcealed.

Only death awaited.

His hands which held nothing gradually loosened as he watched the struck Grimm howl in agony. Small tendrils of electric like power travelling across its body.

The rest growled in irritation, their gazes sweeping across the surroundings, yet they could not see him. Some even began to use their noses to sniff him out, yet he smelt similar to the woods after familiarizing himself with the terrain.

He would not let a single one get away. Different from how he simply warded the Grimm away from Vermillion, these particular Grimm were far more hazardous to let go.

For one, he was still unsure of their purpose here, and whether or not the Grail itself had somehow come along with him to Remnant. Caution was always advised.

Too many times had his own naivety caused tragic results. Those he should have defeated, but let go would move on to bring about more deaths. Yet still, he wished to save them.

In the case of the Grimm before him carrying a similar taint to the holy grail, he had no qualms. After all, Grimm did not possess a soul.

Amidst the sounds of growling, he calmly assessed the situation. The Grimm were too close to Vale for him to utilize any explosive weaponry. The sounds of impact alone could trigger fear and panic in the hearts of regular citizens, not to mention the following investigation it would cause. Therefore, this situation required more finesse.

The Grimm before him started to howl in warning, but he paid them no mind as he swiftly changed his location. Based on the trajectory of his throw, it was highly likely that it could be traced back to his position, evident as wood splintered in a show of force.

An Ursa had heavily decimated the location he was just in, roaring in frustration when nothing was found.

Aura thrummed within his body, his magic circuits subsequently beginning to activate.

They drew power from the air, garnering the abundant source of lingering magical power.

 _Trace, on._

Weapons formed around the clearing just off the edge of vision, some similarly crackling with thunder like the previously thrown dagger, others coated in dull flames and similar elements.

He stepped into the clearing, his arrival drawing forth a string of low guttural growls.

The Grimm immediately took action, and were subsequently met with the weapons waiting for them in the shadows.

Defeated yips and screeches echoed out within the forest as the majority of the Grimm died.

For him, it wasn't that hard to defeat Grimm in general with his abilities. In fact, in the world of Remnant, most huntsman and huntresses were only armed with regular forged weapons, and with them, they could still defeat Grimm. Even a person like Qrow was no exception, relying on his aura and natural ability to augment his weapon's killing efficiency.

Therefore, what did it mean for him who could not only create mundane and regular weapons, but mystic codes and noble phantasms as well?

There was a reason why it was possibly for him to ward off the Grimm long enough for Vermillion to be established. At this point, he was only worried about the more ancient kind of Grimm he had once met far deeper into the Grimm's territory.

A black bow formed in his hands as he watched a few stragglers trying to escape. Notching a sword over the bow string, he fired and defeated all that retreated.

He let out a breath.

Even with the taint spilled forth by the grail affecting the Grimm of Remnant, he was more worried about what would happen if it began to affect the people. He could only shudder thinking about the effects it would have had should it have infected any heroic spirits, servant summoned forth by the holy grail.

Sighing, he dismissed his bow and quietly backtracked in the direction he came from.

A few conclusions began to form in his head.

He wondered how Qrow was doing, unsure if the Grimm he was hunting was like the rest of these: Grimm influenced by the tainted grail. After all, it would make sense.

Ozpin had briefed him shortly about how Qrow had been chasing this particular Grimm on numerous missions, yet still failed to sight, or identify it based in its residual trails.

If it was a Grimm affected by the taint, then there was no way it would remain with its regular behaviours.

He sniffed, tracking the magical power that Hrunting, the blade of Beowulf, left behind.

Hrunting was the sword Beowulf had used to track down Grendal in the legends pertaining to the man defeating the monster. It was a sword that tracked beasts, and its intent was always towards that cause.

The Grimm Qrow was hunting was no exception.

After Ozpin had briefed him on what he was doing, he had provided traces of objects that had come in contact with the certain Grimm. Hrunting differentiated its prey based on the intent of the wielder. At the time, he along with Qrow were only interested in one. Therefore, Hrunting would lead them to the prey like it had once lead Beowulf to Grendal.

Following his nose, he soon came back to the place he had once split off from Qrow.

The thing about his nose was that it was extremely sensitive to different influxes of magical energy, or the signatures they leave behind. In this case, he was following the strong scent of metal leaving a trail within the forest.

Qrow had moved up into the trees, he observed.

It was a logical move as it helped to avoid any wandering Grimm in the area. The darkness of the forest was another factor. Moving in the trees at this time of night was far more efficient. Besides, Qrow was on a hunting mission, making it detrimental if he alerted the target of his location before he had even arrived.

Nodding, he quickly jumped into the trees and continued following the lingering trail Qrow had left behind.

Based on what he had observed from Qrow, he wasn't the type to act too recklessly. He may seem aloof and carefree at times, but the man had always been on guard. Thus, he didn't have much worries of the man getting caught up in an irreversible situation. This was also partly because of the battle history he had glimpsed from Qrow's weapon through his tracing ability.

The amount of history in that weapon was even more then what he had seen from Adam Taurus's.

Still, something had been bothering him ever since he laid eyes on the tainted Grimm.

He picked up his pace.

As the trees around him began to lessen, he realized he was nearing a cliff face that he spotted with his enhanced eye sight. With it, he could easily see scenes far ahead in the horizon, making its use invaluable for scouting and danger perception.

Currently however, the images entering his eyes were causing his lips to thin and his forehead to crease.

He could see Hrunting lodged into the bark of a tree, its blade vibrating as it tried to shake itself loose.

The most troubling aspect though, Qrow was no where near it.

He didn't understand why Qrow would abandon the sword, for in doing so, it was the same as giving up on the mission.

He reached the area within moments, landing directly beside the sword before pulling out.

It vibrated within his hands, strongly urging him forward. However, his eyes moved in a different direction as his ears perked up.

In the distance, he could hear it.

The clatter of steel and angered shouts.

He quickly placed Hrunting on his back and made haste to the sounds of fighting.

Out in the forest where he was, there could only be one person other than him who'd be fighting Grimm.

Qrow.

his feet pushed him forward till he arrived at the location of the fighting.

Qrow stood alone on the cliff face, face red with a few veins showing as he brutally killed the Grimm around him.

He approached slowly.

"Qrow?" He called.

He didn't get answer, only an angered shout as Qrow continued to kill the Grimm near him.

By now he could see numerous dead bodies of Grimm fading away.

Qrow's work no doubt, but what had happened to cause him to lose all reason?

Silently, he traced a few blades and helped Qrow kill the rest of the Grimm.

It was only then did Qrow begin to calm down.

He approached calmly, drawing out hrunting and presenting it back to Qrow. "You're going to need this if we're to find your target," he said.

Qrow grunted. "To hell with it," he said before moving towards the cliff face.

He frowned, noticing the undertones of frustration in Qrows voice.

"What do you mean?" He ended up asking.

"I said to hell with it," Qrow spoke coldly, his eyes peering down at the cliff's bottom.

Based on Qrow's positioning, an alarmed expression appeared on Shirou's face.

"Wait!" Shirou called, yet his voice once again fell on deaf ears as Qrow jumped.

A twitch formed over Shirou's brow, but he quickly followed, reinforcing his body as he landed on the ground. Qrow had done the same thing, using his aura to cushion his fall.

"What's going on?" Shirou asked as he arrived at the bottom.

Qrow didn't pause in his steps, but spoke without turning his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Shirou said.

"Look," Qrow tightened the grip on his weapon. "You have my thanks for the help, but something far more important to me than this mission has just come up."

"Then you'd abandon it, just like that?" Shirou questioned.

The fact that Ozpin had even enlisted his help spoke volumes of how important this mission was. Not only was this Grimm killing more and more people, but word would soon spread and cause a mass panic if nothing is to be done.

Qrow didn't answer, the tensing of his muscles was more than enough of an indication on what he felt about the matter. " _I have no choice,_ " he bit out.

"We all have a choice," Shirou argued before decisively coming to a decision. "But that doesn't mean we can't do both."

Shirou stepped forward, his hands crossing in front of him. "What are you trying to do, Qrow?"

Qrow didn't answer, and it was only until Shirou walked in front of him that he did.

"There's a person I'm looking for," Qrow said as he began to explain what had occurred moments before.

"She fell down the cliff while we were fighting with the Grimm," Qrow finished.

Shirou didn't know how to react based off of Qrow's words. "Then he or she should have been right here," he said.

From the explanation Qrow had given him about the battle at the top of the cliff, this person he was looking for should have been severely injured and without aura. Therefore, she wouldn't have been able to change his or her position after landing on the ground beneath the cliff. Yet all that remained on the bottom of the cliff was a small indentation and nothing there.

It couldn't have been a Grimm either as most Grimm in the area were heavy enough to leave distinct foot-prints onto the ground. In which case, no such evidence could be found.

Therefore, could she have moved by herself? Or perhaps she was taken by some other kind of Grimm that wasn't local?

Either way, regardless of the explanation, none of it could appease the agitation in Qrow's steps. The man had once again taken swig after swig from his alcohol flask.

"I don't think that's going to help us," Shirou reasoned as he watched Qrow take another drink.

"It helps me," Qrow reasoned as his agitation began to dim, being replaced by a hidden sort of emotion.

Shirou didn't question Qrows actions any further, instead he was momentarily caught off guard as Hrunting shot off away from him. However, he was quick enough to catch the sword's handle.

He shared a look with Qrow, who simply nodded as they both began to move in the direction Hrunting pointed at. After all, they were just searching aimlessly in the area Qrow had designated in the first place.

"So," Shirou began as they walked. "Who are you looking for?" He asked.

Qrow pulled his lips into a thin line. "A woman," he said simply. "She was wearing a tattered white cloak that covered most of her body. The only other discerning characteristic you'd be able to see from a distance is her red hair."

Shirou fell quiet, and after speaking, the two ended up walking in silence, each discreetly assessing the other. For Qrow, he was more interested in finding Summer, but it didn't stop the way his eyes continued to subconsciously register the companion before him.

Shirou wore a hood so it was hard for Qrow to make anything out of Shirou's true age, yet he knew that the skills he had displayed were not those of a person freshly out of the various huntsman schools.

Soon, the two arrived at a clearing where the sounds of fighting once again entered Shirou's ears. Of the two, he had heard the fighting far before Qrow could with his enhanced hearing.

He raised a hand and stopped Qrow from progressing.

"There's a fight happening ahead," he said with a frown. "From how it sounds, it appears to be another horde of Grimm, but this time," he motioned towards the sky.

"Nevermores," Qrow said.

A whole group of them was circling within the air, caws echoing across the night.

Qrow didn't say anything more after that, instead, he pushed forward. Somehow this scene was all too familiar to him.

Shirou followed behind, and soon the two arrived at a clearing that lead into an open plain.

Shirou heard Qrow's breath hitch as his eyes landed on the woman fighting at the center.

Without another word, Qrow charged desperately, leaving Shirou behind.

A shudder went down Shirou's back staring at the figure of the woman fighting at the center. It was all too familiar, as if he should have known her, yet he clearly didn't possess any memory of her.

Still though, he didn't let his thoughts dictate his actions.

Instantly, he went in to back Qrow up, but froze upon noticing one thing with his discerning eyes.

From his position, he could see a black taint crawling up the woman's neck.

He shivered.

This is exactly what he had dreaded.

The woman was tainted by the grail.

His expression only worsened when Hrunting shot out from his hands and flew in the woman's direction, instantly drawing Qrow's attention.

"You!" Qrow shouted in anger.

Mind working on over drive, Qrow instantly threw the body of a Beowolf in front of Hrunting, stopping the blade as it lodged itself into the Beowolf's hide.

The Beowolf screamed in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Qrow called as he continued to make his way towards Summer.

However, he was instantly blocked as Shirou appeared in front of him, killing the Grimm nearest their position.

His appearance caused a dazed expression to blossom on Summer's face as the taint seemed to rapidly increase its hold on her in a bid to once again take over her.

Yet Shirou was too busy dealing with Qrow to pay any attention to it.

"I need you to listen to me," Shirou spoke harshly.

"Just get out the way," Qrow said before pushing forward. "Can't you see she's right there?"

Shirou placed a palm on Qrow's shoulder and instantly pulled him back.

"Look!" He yelled as he pulled Hrunting out from the body of the Beowolf. "Do you not remember the purpose of this sword?"

Qrow grunted in the affirmative. "What of it?"

"Look where it's pointing," Shirou spoke grimly.

Qrow's eyes followed, and then instantly blanked. "No, it has to be wrong," he muttered, his voice shaking.

Hrunting was pointing directly at Summer Rose.

"Qro **w** ," Summer's voice carried across the danger zone as she staggered. "Y-You, **both of you** **have** **to** **get away!** "

Her gaze lingered on Shirou the longest before the taint spreading across her body became evident even to Qrow; faint traces of a blackish-purple haze were being emitted from the marks crawling up her neck.

"W-What's happening?" Qrow spoke in denial, watching as a Grimm's mask was beginning to form over Summer's face.

Shirou cursed, as he readied Rule Breaker within his mind. He wasn't confident of the kind of effect it would have, but if it had the chance to save this woman, he would give it a try.

However.

"I-I won't let you!" Summer screamed as she forcibly tried to break the forming mask.

Qrow's eyes widened. "Y-You have to fight it! Ruby, Yang, Tai, they're all still waiting for you!"

Qrow didn't know if his words were having any sort of effect, but other than his words there was nothing else he could do. He punched the ground as he cursed. Why was he so useless?

First when he had done nothing when Summer went on that last mission.

Second when he couldn't even keep the rest of the team from breaking apart.

And now third, when all he could do was stand and watch as Summer fought another battle on her own.

To make matters worse, he now realized the Grimm he had been after for several missions was none other than his former team leader.

Shirou inched forward, Rule Breaker, the dagger of Medea of Colchis forming in his hands.

It was a dagger that severed all contracts, and therefore, may have the chance to rescue Summer.

Still, just as he was about to approach, a gust of wind forced him to shield his eyes, and in that moment,

"NO!" Qrow yelled as a Nevermore swooped in and grabbed Summer before flying off into the sky.

Qrow instantly gave chase, but it was futile with the distance that separated them.

Shirou however, was different. Instantly dismissing Rule Breaker, his black bow formed in his hand as he notched Hrunting and fired.

It didn't matter how far the Nevermore had flown, Hrunting would always follow behind.

With a shriek, the nevermore died in far into the horizon, leaving Summer's location uncertain.

He sighed as he turned to face Qrow.

The Grimm around them had all already been destroyed. The rest of the Nevermores above them still circling, but not attacking.

In this situation, there was only one thing left to do.

"Lets return for now," Shirou said.

"No," Qrow denied. "We have to go get her."

A complex expression bloomed across Shirou's face. "We can't," he admitted. "There's no way for us to track her."

Qrow was not happy with the response, and subsequently grit his teeth before asking, "what do you mean?"

"The sword we were using before, I used it to bring down the Nevermore that carried her off," Shirou said.

It was the quickest method to bring down the Nevermore before it could get away even past his sights. However, he quickly realized the blunder of his actions.

He could trace another Hrunting, but if he didn't alter the sword's purpose by giving it direction, it would simply lead him to the nearest beasts. In which case, it would only lead him to more and more Grimm.

He'd have to return back to Ozpin and ask for the objects he had given him before to get a lead on Summer's location.

He then explained his reasoning to Qrow who's face dimmed.

"We don't need the sword," Qrow argued.

"The Nevermore got too far away," Shirou said. "Even if we followed its exact direction, we can't be sure where the Nevermore had fallen towards. We would know even less if it had lost its grip early, or threw her in an opposite direction after being struck. It makes things even more difficult knowing how Grimm are. Their bodies fade quickly after being killed."

Qrow kept quiet, he had no way to refute.

Grudgingly, Qrow retreated with Shirou back to Beacon, many thoughts running in his mind.

* * *

Returning to Beacon, Qrow separated from Shirou to think for himself and report to Ozpin.

Left alone, Shirou entered Beacon's halls, feeling as if the night's event hadn't even happened, yet just like Qrow, he was still stuck up on it.

Wandering by himself, he ended up back in front of his current team's room.

Team JNPR.

It seemed lively inside, and quite welcoming, a stark difference from the dangers of the forest.

It almost reminded him of how his life used to be before the Holy Grail war. Back when Taiga Fujimura used to energetically force herself into his house for a free meal. Even though she was a teacher at Homurahara Academy, she was also the daughter of an underground yakuza group lead by her father Raiga Fujimura. In that way, it made sense how she was able to easily enter his home even when his doors were locked.

After reminiscing for a bit, he finally decided to enter his team's room.

Upon opening the door, he was met with only two of his team members, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha and Jaune were currently nowhere to be found in the room.

Nora was currently on her bed, bouncing up and down as she appeared to be playing some sort of game with Ren who appeared quite reluctant in the first place.

"Oh, your back!" Nora spoke as she stood up. "I was just recounting Ren and my adventures," she said.

She straightened her chest proudly as he sent a discreet glance at Ren who only shook his head.

"We were walking down the Emerald Forest, and then suddenly there were like a dozen, Ursa," Nora said with a flourish of her hands.

"-More like two."

"Surrounded, we barely defeated them all, only to run into a pack of Beowolves!"

"-It was just one."

Nora laughed awkwardly to herself before sending Ren a glare as she kicked his shin.

Shirou struggled to come up with an appropriate response, and instead figured it would be best to play along.

"Well," he smiled. "I'll tell you one of my own stories."

"Goody!" Nora cheered before taking a seat next to Ren, her arm wrapping around Ren's shoulder.

"I was walking in the forest outside Vale…"

Ren's eyes widened in disbelief as Shirou finished.

"No way, really?!" Nora said.

What Shirou said was completely unbelievable. How could he alone be enough to defeat multiple packs of Grimm? The only other Huntsman who could possibly do that was the famed Huntsman of Vermillion.

Ren shook his head lightly as he played along, not calling Shirou out on anything.

"Well listen to this," Nora said, unwilling to admit defeat. "Ren and I were once in Atlas's streets…"

Shirou smiled as he listened to Nora continue to exaggerate her own stories. He could tell instantly as Ren seemed to be getting the urge to hide his face away.

Speaking of which, "Where's Jaune and Pyrrha?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it," Ren spoke before he frowned. "Recently Jaune's been having problems with this other student named Cardin Winchester."

Ren further went to explain the most recent event that had been happening during classes. Shirou had no idea about what had happened since he was rarely required to attend classes by Ozpin.

That being the case, he had his own reasons for not attending as ever since he defeated Pyrrha Nikos, the number of stares he drew never seemed to falter. In fact, he was wary of a rumoured underground association forming under his name.

Either way, now that Ren had brought to light this problem to him, he couldn't sit back and do nothing.

The crux of the matter seemed to be that Cardin was bullying Jaune. Furthermore, with the recent trip to Forever Fall forest it wouldn't be a good thing with tensions between teams. They were in Grimm territory after all.

"Do you guys have any solutions?" He asked curiously.

"Break his legs," Nora said seriously.

Ren's lip twitched as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't do that, Nora."

Nora pouted.

"Right," Shirou said as he scratched his head. "I think the best thing for me to do right now is to find Jaune. Maybe a talk will help. Besides, he's attended plenty of the Self Combat classes for him to be considered a student of mine."

Nora's eyes suddenly brightened after she heard Shirou speak of the self combat class. "We watched your match with Pyrrha," she said. "No wonder teachers are strong."

Ren nodded his head. "Indeed, how did you manage to do the things you did?"

Not only was the match between Pyrrha Nikos still being talked about in the school, anther hot topic of discussion was Shirou's semblance. Not only did show the ability to create weapons, but he managed to reveal supper human strength as well. However, some theorized that his strength could just be a by product of him using his aura. Regardless, many still talked about it.

How he had created a storm of blades.

Another point to consider was the spike in his popularity.

With his show of strength and his special status of rotating between teams, many wanted him for the coming Vytal festival.

"Well, it came just came naturally for me," Shirou said wryly. "But for now, it's better for us to focus on Jaune's matter. Therefore, I'll be right back."

"Alright then," Ren spoke. "We'll send you a message to your scroll if he returns anytime soon. With how late it is, I wouldn't be surprised if both Pyrrha and Jaune would come back at any moment."

"Thanks," Shirou said as he left.

Beacon was rather dark at night, with most students already at their specific dorms. This meant that many of the rooms were empty, shadows forming from the light of the shattered moon. Normally, one would have to squint their eyes to see within the darkness, but not for him.

Moving from building to building, he soon found his target, and even Pyrrha was there with him.

They were at a distant roof top

He could tell that the two were arguing for some reason, and moved in closer only when he noticed the figure of another student hiding nearby.

"It's rude to eaves drop," he spoke as he landed near the student.

The student was wearing Beacon's male uniform, so he couldn't make anything out that differentiated him from other students based on what he wore, but his face was another matter entirely.

He had a short and clean cut, brown hair that was swept back. His face was square, his eyes a tad narrowed with thin lips that were currently in a sneer that quickly disappeared.

"I-It's you," the student spoke hastily.

"And you would be?" He asked.

The student didn't answer right away, but under Shirou's gaze he eventually gave up.

"I'm Cardin Winchester," the student said reluctantly.

Shirou's eyes widened in surprise.

This was the person causing Jaune trouble.

Furthermore, Cardin had been eaves dropping on Jaune.

His face hardened.

"Get out of here," he spoke cleanly.

Nodding his head, Cardin quickly left.

With the reputation Shirou had garnered recently at Beacon, not many students wanted to get on his bad side, especially since he was a potential team member. Thus, most people were respectful towards him, this included Cardin who immediately realized that his actions may jeopardize any means he had of getting Shirou as a team member for the Vytal festival.

Left behind, Shirou was just about to leave when he heard a startling piece of information that caused him to frown.

Jaune had fabricated his admittance records.

This night just revealed one thing after another.

He couldn't help but sigh.

With the way things were going this evening, he wouldn't be surprised if Adam had also come up with his response, and was already waiting for him.

It wasn't exactly out of the question.

He sighed once again.

* * *

His legs felt as if heavy metal braces were weighing them down.

The flask he carried around had long since become empty.

The things he had failed to hold in his hands, and the things that slipped away.

She had been right in front of him.

A simple action would have been enough to draw her back. Bring her to friends and family.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby Rose called. She had been feeling better after her talk with Yang, and had decided to go out for a bit of fresh air. Unexpectedly she ran into her uncle.

Qrow didn't respond and just stared at her, his expression calm.

"Did you get drunk again? You have to remember what dad and Yang said," she said with a lecturing tone. "If you pass out, at least make sure someone is with you, or at least try to make sure that you're not next to a garbage can."

Qrow laughed after a moment before becoming serious as he worked himself to his feet.

"Since when did I ever need to be lectured by the youngest odd ball of the bunch?" He asked.

"Hey!" Ruby protested as Qrow ruffled her hair.

Qrow didn't say anything in response and just stood there quietly, his mouth set into a thin line.

Staring at Ruby's innocent expression, at that moment he made a promise to himself.

He remembered the events of the past, and thought clearly about what he should do now with the information he had on hand.

He would bring her mother back.

Whatever it takes.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby called again, voice a tad uncertain. "Is everything alright?"

"No need to worry about your uncle, kid. More like aren't you the bee's knees? Look at you entering Beacon so early and leaving your uncle behind," he diverted.

"I-I'm not the bee's knees. I'm normal!" Ruby protested. "And how did you know the exact words Yang said?"

Qrow grunted. "Intuition, now get going. This grown up has many things to do."

"At this time of night?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Top secret adult stuff," Qrow grinned. "Now get going, team leader."

Ruby stared long and hard at Qrow, but eventually went on her way. She had no reason to doubt Qrow's presence in Beacon because he was also a top-class huntsman.

Waiting until Ruby left, Qrow's eyes hardened as he went in the direction of Ozpin's office. A mere paper report would not suffice for tonight.

There were somethings best done in person.

The wounds he had suffered previously in the night had already been bandaged, and then treated by the properties of his own aura long before he had met up with Ruby. He had been at a loss of what to do before, but after seeing Ruby's face, his course of action became easier for him to see.

Within moments he arrived at the doors of Ozpin's office.

Glynda like usual was standing right outside the doors, a piece of paper was in her hands to sort out the various things to do in the following morning.

He couldn't blame her knowing how irresponsible Ozpin was when it came to such activities regarding paper work and student management. At least Glynda was a capable kind of woman.

Noticing him, Glynda immediately put down what she was doing before opening the door for him into Ozpin's office.

Ozpin stood standing in front of them, his back facing them as he leaned his weight over his cane. His vision was currently preoccupied staring at the various rotating gear like clocks in the room.

"How was it?" Ozpin asked plainly as he turned around.

"There's a lot that needs to be said," Qrow spoke, his expression not once falling back into its normal carefree features.

Glynda was startled as a result.

This fact alone meant that what Qrow had discovered was not something to be taken lightly.

Ozpin motioned for Qrow and Glynda to take a seat, as he himself sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Before we begin, what did you think of your partner? Were you surprised?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"I think you're a very shrewd man. While all the other Kingdoms were investing their resources to acquire the Huntsman of Red, you took him for yourself underneath the noses of the other Kingdoms," Qrow said as he looked at the faces of the two in the room.

Neither Glynda or Ozpin had any changes in their expression.

He crossed his arms.

So, he was the only one who didn't know, but it didn't matter at this moment.

"He's very thorough," Qrow began as he began to explain his assessment.

"Not only does he not hesitate when he comes to a decision, but the power he possesses is quite frightening," Qrow admitted. "If I were to fight against him myself, my odds of defeating him is at most around fifty-fifty after adequate preparation."

After Qrow revealed such information, it wasn't Ozpin who revealed much of a reaction, but Glynda.

Ozpin sighed as he addressed her. "In time, there will be others who will be able to fight by his side," he consoled.

Ozpin knew what Glynda had been trying to do, and as such, the information given by Qrow would only make things harder for her.

Ozpin then motioned back towards Qrow. "Please continue," he said.

Qrow nodded before he began his long explanation of the night's events. Some of which caused both Ozpin and Glynda to fall into heavy silence, complicated expressions over their faces.

"Is this really true?" Glynda asked with a crease in her brows. "Summer Rose is still alive?"

"There's no way I could have mistaken her," Qrow spoke seriously.

Glynda furrowed her brows and refrained from speaking.

Ozpin had a hand under his chin. "I didn't expect this mission to be this complicated, but I have to ask."

"Ask what?" Qrow said.

"You said that you saw a group of Grimm coated in some kind of mysterious haze?"

Qrow nodded. "Yes, it was where I split off, and then found Summer by the cliff face."

Ozpin hummed in thought. "I think I have an idea about what's going on," he said.

Qrow raised a brow, prompting Ozpin to explain.

"Did you not think to consider that that group of Grimm could be the cause of Summer's condition? You mentioned in your explanation that black markings were travelling up Summer's neck and releasing a faint hazy substance?"

Qrow nodded. "I didn't really pay much attention at the time, but they were."

Ozpin released a breath and seemed as he'd aged a couple years. "It's a good thing that Archer dealt with those variant Grimm."

"Why?" Glynda asked.

"Think about what was happening to Summer," Ozpin spoke. "Hypothetically, if this new type of Grimm was the one that caused Summer's condition, think about what that would mean for Remnant."

"A Grimm mask was forming over Summer's face," Glynda swallowed before she spoke. "B-But this shouldn't be possible. Grimm don't possess souls and Summer clearly still has hers," she argued.

Ozpin got up from his chair and began to pace around the room. "I fear the coming future is one wrought with the unexpected. This could be a bad omen for the coming times."

Qrow's eyes narrowed as he understood what was just said. If those Grimm really were the cause of Summer's condition, didn't that mean that they could spread it to other humans? Maybe even Summer herself could spread it.

Such thinking sent a shudder down Qrow's back.

"I'm going to have to inform James about this new development. Even if we don't really get along with him anymore, he has a right to know to protect those citizens in Atlas," Glynda said.

"Go ahead," Ozpin gave his consent. This wasn't something that should be concealed.

Qrow suddenly got up from his seat, crossing his arms as he moved to lean his back against the far wall. "Ozpin," he said. "I'm going to find her," he voiced his intentions with no room for any arguments.

Ozpin turned to face Qrow. "It'l be difficult for you to do that without the proper equipment."

"Those weapons before Dust, right?" Qrow asked. "Truth be told, I didn't believe you at first, with what I've just seen tonight, however, your explanation doesn't seem very far fetched at all anymore."

"Indeed. You both must remember the secrecy of this matter," Ozpin said.

Qrow and Glynda nodded.

"I'll have to contact the person again before I can send you out." Ozpin muttered to himself.

"How soon will it take for you to contact this person again?" Qrow asked impatiently. He didn't want to wait any longer just remembering the kind of pain Summer must be in.

"I will let you know as soon as I can," Ozpin said. "Our main concern right now is if anymore casualties will arise from these events. Frankly, I really do wish for anymore deaths to be put to a stop."

"As do I," Glynda spoke.

Qrow grunted before moving towards the door before speaking. "Just let me know as soon as I can get going."

"Qrow," Ozpin called. "Be careful."

Qrow didn't respond right away, he just nodded after a moment before leaving out the door with a resounding click.

* * *

Walking down alone in Beacon's empty halls with his hands in his pockets, Qrow frowned as he noticed a janitor working this late in the night.

The janitor wore a single one-piece blue garment that zipped up from the front.

The janitor was tall and had short swept-back red hair that was slightly disheveled. His eyes were brown, and his face relatively narrow.

He was quite young, and was probably be more suited to enroll as a student rather than a janitor.

From the looks of him though, he was still new based on the tag he wore beneath his name.

Adam.

It said.

"Hey," he called out.

Instead of receiving a friendly response, the janitor simply glared at him before dejectedly dragging the mop and bin beside him back to the storage area.

Somewhat puzzled by the janitor's behaviour, he decided not to pursue the matter as he had better things to think about.

Exiting Beacon's ground, he made his way home.

Thinking back to the discussion he had previously with Ozpin and Glynda, he knew he would have to wait until he could once again search for Summer.

However, this time he felt that with his ability alone it would be difficult.

It wasn't that he didn't think himself strong enough, it was just that strength wasn't what was necessary to save Summer. If it were, he and Archer would have been more than enough.

His eyes had not deceived him.

He had seen the way Summer had forcibly tried to rip off the forming Grimm mask.

He didn't want to hurt her, and neither would anyone else that knew her either.

Therefore, strength was not what was necessary.

It was Summer's will alone that could save her.

Just being there as a support may be able to help.

Those that could help strengthen Summer's will the most would undoubtedly be Ruby and Yang, yet he couldn't allow himself to bring them into such danger.

They weren't ready yet.

Being only first years in Beacon, there were plenty of things that they had yet to learn about the Grimm and the tactics and maneuvers necessary to survive against hordes of them.

It was simply too dangerous.

Thus, he could only rely on two others, but one of them he could hardly even get in touch with.

Still,

His eyes wandered down towards the scroll he kept securely in his pocket. Opening up the scroll, there weren't many contacts held within, only those of great importance to his life.

Debating quietly to himself for a moment, a conflicted expression came over his face. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he decided that for Summer, he would at least give it a try.

His fingers pressed gently on the call button for one of the contacts in his scroll.

The steady beeping sound of his scroll echoed out across the empty street on the way to his condo he was renting out within Vale.

No answer.

He sighed, but he was expecting this kind of a result.

Clicking his tongue, his hands fumbled with his scroll before he called the only person he felt would pick up other than Ozpin and Glynda.

His scroll rung once again before a click sounded, signalling that someone else had picked up on the other side.

"Qrow? Do you know what time of night your calling me?" A slightly irritated voice spoke on the other end.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in before speaking over the line.

"Tai, will you hear me out? There's something important I need to talk to you about."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this first Arc.**

 **Thanks for reading, and thank you to my newest patron: Ramon D!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: The Holy Man of the Church Creek.**


	7. Forever Fall: Part 1

As it would turn out, the following days would be ones where Ozpin spared no effort in attempting to dissuade him from moving out on his own. For one, it was common sense for most Huntsman that it was the safest to move out in a team of individuals one trusted. In this way, it could prevent future casualties amongst individuals of the same profession.

In which case, the plan Ozpin had implemented to acquaint him with others of his age had yet to be even close to fruition. Rather, it wasn't because the others around him were unskilled, it was just that they were still unqualified. Bringing anyone else along other than experienced huntsman like Qrow Branwen was almost the same as leading them to their deaths.

Still, there was something about the whole matter of a couple days ago that continued to linger within his mind and affect his actions. For example, he would often frown or crease his brows when he figured that others weren't looking.

Although such actions were discreet, they were not missed under Ozpin's discerning eyes. Subsequently, the man had taken action and had suggested for him to take a temporary leave of absence before the trip to Forever Fall and check up on the situation within Vermillion.

He wasn't opposed to the idea as he did have matters to attend there, but he was also concerned about the piece of information he had learned about Jaune and any further actions Cardin might take. Thus, he had brought the situation up with Ozpin while omitting the issue of Jaune's fabricated records. The man had then insured him that he would allow Glynda to sort out the problems.

Moments later, he had been boarded into a Bullhead and flown directly to Vermillion; he then instructing the pilot to land just outside of its walls before he vacated the vehicle.

Walking within the dense forest that covered the surroundings around Vermillion, he couldn't help but ponder about the situation of several years ago.

Back then, it was like he had simply woken up from some hazy dream, groggy and disoriented; the light seeping through his eyelids greatly confusing him as his last memories involved him trapped underground in pursuit of the residual taint of the Holy Grail. In the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Saber's final attack had indeed destroyed the grail and the taint within. However, it could not account for the material objects and persons already afflicted by the taint of the grail. He had eventually learned of their existence when returning to Fuyuki and investigating the mysterious occurrences surrounding the disappearance of individuals and the recent string of unexplainable homicides.

He didn't know that his following actions would lead him to discover the work of another magus doing extensive research on the residual taint. It was because of this, and his own obligations, that the Second Magus Hunter began his pursuit, leading directly to his current situation.

As he had mentioned before, his last recollection involved him trapped underground in pursuit of the residual taint of the Holy Grail. What happened afterwards was something he himself knew next to nothing about.

He had simply woken up in a world that was not his own, and in a body wrapped tightly in a white cloak. Nothing was the same. From the length of his arms, to the feel of the energy running through his body. He was no more than a child barely able to walk. It had indeed taken a great deal of time for him to recuperate from the shock, but it had only taken him a moment to realize that he had not arrived in the world of Remnant alone. It had always been a feeling, but he had all but confirmed it from the estranged Grimm of several nights prior.

It had been his first encounter with them in the world of Remnant, but he could not mistake the energy emitting from them…and even that woman. He dared not broach the subject to Qrow though. Just from a glance, he could tell that the man would not believe him let alone heed his warnings. This was a matter he ended up bringing to Ozpin. He didn't delve too much into the specifics, but he had given enough information for the man to come to his own conclusions. Heedless to say, Ozpin's suggestion for him to take a trip to Vermillion had more than a single intention. It was kind of like a fail safe. Should Qrow somehow learn of his identity and seek him out, he would no longer be within the city.

Still, he pursed his lips as he saw a group of Grimm moving in the shrubbery. This situation was all too familiar.

Back when he had first regained his bearings after arriving in Remnant and moving in any random direction, there had been a group of Grimm he had stumbled upon as well. They weren't exactly moving in the shrubbery, but they were going through the same motions.

Hunting.

A Beowolf had its snout in the air, sniffing as it attempted to detect any scents to follow. It didn't take long though. Vermillion was nearby and lately; more and more teams of animal hunters had been gaining the confidence to hunt in the surrounding forest due to the protection of Vermillion's very own Huntsmen.

Regardless, of any other thoughts he had though, he followed through with the motions he had done in the past. On first contact with the Grimm, he had believed them to be a Phantasmal species of some sort based on their appearance alone, and as such had already been cautious of them. In his previous world, Phantasmal Species were the non-human creatures found in myths and legends, and were classified as Monstrous Beast, Phantasmal Beast, or Divine Beast based on their level of strength. Seeing the Grimm for the first time, he could not classify the kind of strength they possessed, and as such he had remained apprehensive. That is, until he saw first hand how they killed a person.

It was a Faunus, one who was part of a larger group that would later become the pioneers of Vermillion.

This Faunus though, would never see its completion; the Faunus being ripped to shreds in near an instant.

He had been enraged then of his own inability to help the man in time due to the limitations of an infant's body; projecting and launching a couple swords, the best he was able to do. In another sense, it was simply suicidal. With his infant body, he would not have been able to do much to evade any form of attack, much like a rooted canon. Yet that quick act of recklessness allowed him to get a gauge on the Grimm's strength. The common types would go down with the strength of his projectiles alone.

This situation was identical to the current situation in the present.

The group of Grimm he had spotted near Vermillion had picked up a scent and were moving in the direction of a group of training Faunus and Humans. They were dressed in fastened-clothing that held together the various designs of school uniform tailored to the individual Faunus's physical attributes. The humans in the group wore the standard uniform near identical to the one's worn in Beacon with the only differences being the colour red for the top, and black for the bottom. At the location of their breast, was a small badge of twin falchions shaped in an X formation. It was the symbol of Vermillion, and the symbol of its school of upcoming Huntsmen and Huntresses.

This being the case, it wouldn't be bad to allow the group of Grimm to come upon the group of training students, but he also knew the danger in doing so.

Inexperience can kill.

It was the same for the trip to Forever Fall, yet that was why people like Glynda accompanied the students on the trip. To prevent casualties while also giving the students a chance to experience the ferocity of wild Grimm. Arguably, Ozpin could have just implemented further training expeditions towards the Emerald Forest, but the types of Grimm that lived there were limited to a few species. As such, the impact of running into a Grimm a student may not have seen before was higher in Forever Fall which was closer to the borders of the Kingdom of Vale.

Still, Beacon had Glynda.

Vermillion did not.

The group of training Huntsmen and Huntresses before him may have had a few experienced Huntsmen protecting the younger generation, yet they wouldn't be as prepared as Glynda for an ambush. In fact, perhaps only Adam Taurus could be Glynda's comparison for Vermillion, but of course, he was not there with the group.

Releasing a breath, the projectile that he had knocked on his bow had long since been deployed. The sound of it breaking the sound barrier disorienting the group of trainees even with their distance away.

Needless to say, the outcome of the Grimm could be imagined. Nothing was left after the initial impact, and even then, the bodies of Grimm fade quickly after death anyway.

He lowered his bow and then quickly dismissed it, making sure to stay out of sight from the Huntsmen who come near his location to investigate. Getting caught was definitely not something he wished to do. Apart from explaining himself, he would be late to arrive at the designated location he had asked Adam to meet him at. And knowing that man, he may very well just leave if made to wait for too long.

Since a couple nights prior, he'd gotten word from Tukson about Adam reluctantly agreeing with his proposal to work as an instructor for the emerging Huntsmen and Huntress school within Vermillion. As Adam was a leader of an organization himself, it was unquestionable that Adam could be a good teacher.

If one had any doubts, they'd just have to look at how Blake turned out, at least in terms of combat.

By being an instructor, Adam would also inadvertently become a chief protector of Vermillion as often the first vanguards of a Kingdom were the experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses of said Kingdom's Huntsmen school. Another benefit to this proposal was Adam reputation alone. As Adam was the leader of the White Fang, his influence would definitely not be small as a teacher, both legally and illegally.

All that was left now was for him to verify Adam's intentions, and for that, he really wouldn't want to be late for such an important matter.

With but a thought, he vanished from the general area as a group of Huntsmen arrived at his location.

Moving swiftly, he soon arrived at the designated location, a small cave with a narrow opening. This was the reason why he had arrived just outside Vermillion's walls, to reach this location without any complications arising from border security when a 'civilian' like himself wanted to venture out alone.

It was a safety precaution. One that he definitely would not fault as the management of Vermillion's internal structures appeared to be in good hands. Soon, it would have a foundation as strong as the other Kingdoms, and with Adam's and his help, it would also soon produce a force strong enough to combat any attacking Grimm.

At least, that was what he was hoping for upon entering the narrow cave and discovering nothing of Adam's presence. Instead, there was only a letter with Tukson's seal stamped on the top.

What he didn't know at the moment was that Tukson had placed his own proposal on top of the original.

Thus, he felt a bit of apprehension as he took the letter into his hands. He didn't know it was a letter stating Adam's refusal, or something else entirely. The only one's who knew of this cave's location was himself, Tukson, and Adam as of late. This meant that the letter had to have been authentic.

He said letter, but it was more of a note if anything that simply contained a single sentence or two.

Reading it, one of his brows rose up in his confusion as he finished reading the short note.

 _Why_ was Adam at Beacon?

He reread it again and again, and could only realize one thing.

Tukson, that devious man.

Not only did this proposal stomp down completely on Adam's pride, but it was a great indication of his change in character that he had even decided to follow through with it for the sake of a single companion.

The last phrase stuck to the back of his mind.

Adam Taurus, Apprentice Janitor of Beacon, School of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

* * *

With the trip to Forever Fall fast approaching, Yang knew that she had to settle whatever troubles she had if she wanted to enjoy the trip. That, or hide it away like she did with matters regarding her own blood mother.

Yet this matter wasn't ambiguous or as troublesome as that. After all, all it had taken was a few minutes of talking it out with Ruby to determine that the last person Ruby was in contact with was Shirou.

Coming to this conclusion, she furrowed her brows as she couldn't picture Shirou doing anything of malicious intent with the type of personality the boy had. As hard as it was for her to accept, and she still refused to, it was probably Ruby who brought her own troubles to herself. Knowing this, she still decided to investigate Shirou's origin and personality better. It was selfish of her, and was more along the lines of pushing the blame, but perhaps she might find something incriminating?

One could never be too careful as she had once dealt with a similar matter back when she was in Patch. Call it instinct, but she could judge a guy's personality just by the guy's bearings alone. It was experience with the opposite gender if anything, something Ruby definitely did not have. If someone was _too_ perfect, then more often then not, they must have been hiding something.

Even if she hadn't discovered anything yet, she could sort of grasp that Shirou was indeed hiding something from them. Thus, although she trusted his personality and behaviour, she couldn't help but harbour some lingering doubts that resurfaced once more after the matter with Ruby a couple days ago.

In which case, she rose a hand and quickly knocked against the door of team JNPR's room where she knew Shirou was staying at.

With a quiet creak, the door opened a crack, just enough for a person to peak through. In this regard, the person peaking was Nora who was staring at Yang with widened eyes and a pancake hanging out of her mouth.

Quickly, the pancake in Nora's mouth seemed to disappear as she instead smiled.

"Ren, we have guests!" Nora called into the room before opening the door and pulling Yang in.

Needless to say, Yang was feeling out of her depth. It was the first time she had actually been dragged so forcibly into a room before, but then again, she had never met someone as eccentric as Nora Valkyrie before either.

Yang cleared her throat as she looked around the room, not seeing her intended target at all. Instead, what she saw was a messy room with clothes haphazardly tossed everywhere, and a team aside from Nora frantically trying to clean the place. In contrast, team RWBY's room was probably in much the same condition at the moment, so she definitely wouldn't comment.

Instead, she waited and acted as if she saw nothing.

"Hey Yang, what brings you here today?" Pyrrha asked good naturedly as she coughed into her hand to play off the earlier situation of frantic cleaning.

"Nothing much," Yang played off. "I was actually just looking for Shirou."

Finishing her piece, her eyes then trailed off to the small and neatly packed baggage by a sleeping bag at the corner of the room adjacent to the beds.

"Not that I can see him anywhere in here," Yang said.

Yang's statement was met with a nod from the opposite party aside from Nora who continued to eat the pancakes made for her by Ren.

"Indeed, Shirou had been gone a lot lately," Ren commented. "I believe it was because of something Ozpin assigned him to do."

"Hmm," Yang hummed absently before she opened her mouth and asked. "Is that all his stuff? It doesn't seem like it's enough."

Yang was referring to the baggage she had been looking at by the corner of the room.

"Yeah, it is," Jaune admitted while scratching his head while considering something. Eventually he came to an answer. "Truth be told, it's kind of concerning," he said.

Even if Jaune had his own troubles involving Cardin, it didn't stop him from worrying about others. Perhaps it was because of this fact and the way he viewed her as just 'Pyrrha' that a girl like Pyrrha was simply drawn to him. As such, she quickly voiced her own opinion.

"It is actually quite concerning," Pyrrha said. "Even in the time we've got to know him, Shirou has not gone out to buy anything for himself, sticking to just the bare necessities required to lead a normal life."

Ren shook his head at that moment. "It's not right for us to judge, rather it is better for us to accept as a team," he said.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha acknowledged Ren's words and eventually dropped the matter, but not before Yang could ask a simple question. Where had Shirou come from?

The room fell silent after that.

It wasn't that team JNPR hadn't wanted to ask, it was just that they couldn't find the right timing. During Initiation Day would have had been the perfect opportunity as most students did not know each other, and were naturally inclined to introduce themselves. In which casse, idle banter would normally lead to where they had come from, like saying that they attended a combat school from Vale or Mantle. Such a situation never occurred for Shirou, as only an introduction was done. From there, his role in teaching another class made it even more difficult for team JNPR to bring up the matter as it was like a student questioning the background of a teacher.

"So, none of you know then?" Yang verified.

"Well," Nora glanced away with her eyes before deciding to talk mysteriously. "I think he comes from the forest," she whispered.

Yang and the others raised a brow. Only Ren was different.

"And how would you know such a thing?" Ren questioned.

Nora stiffened as Ren was now sanding directly in front of her while crossing his arms.

"Ahh," Nora opened her mouth but no words were coming out as the look on Ren's face thoroughly subdued her. "I, ah, I may have gone through some stuff in his bag," she admitted before quickly glancing away.

Ren sighed as he gently flicked Nora on the forehead, causing her to cry out as the move came too suddenly.

"It wasn't on purpose," Nora pouted rubbing the injured spot. "He was going to make me pancakes and he said there were cooking supplies in his bag. I uhm, might have had opened the wrong bag," she said.

"Then what did you find?" Yang pressed as everyone else kept quiet.

Jaune gave her an incredulous look, but Yang was being too thick skinned. After all, this was a golden opportunity to find out more about Shirou, and if his personality had any faults. In which case, she could justify her actions on behalf of Ruby.

Under Yang's questioning, Nora eventually spoke. As to why no one stopped her, their curiosity had also played a role.

"There wasn't anything much," Nora began. "Some canned goods, blankets, and clothing was all."

Yang furrowed her brows. "Then what makes you say he came from the forest?" She asked.

Nora pursed her lips in a rare display of hesitation before she eventually moved to one of Shirou's bags and opened it. Rummaging inside, she pulled out a few pieces of clothes. They were old with the majority of them having been stitched together to accommodate for a growing size. This showed that Shirou did not have much contact with civilization to go to a tailor's, or that he did have enough money to afford. Yet based on the material the patched clothes were made out of, the majority being silk, the latter option was highly unlikely.

It must have been a long while since Shirou had worn clothes like these, since the size was just too small for him, however, they were still clean. The only exception were the stains that still lingered stubbornly on the cloth. They were the kind of faded stains any Huntsmen or Huntress could recognize, and this was the same for everyone present.

Dirt stains.

The kind that never leave despite how thoroughly one cleaned.

It was needless to say how such a thing could of have had happened. It was simply prolonged exposure out in the woods as simple a smudge could be easily cleaned. It was the same for Huntsmen and Huntresses who went out on missions and were forced to make due with sleeping in the forest. Their clothes often getting smudged when they either sat or lay down to rest. The stains often appearing on the elbow, knee, and but regions where people tended to rest on.

This picture forming in everyone's minds made the atmosphere in the room turn awkward, even more so when Nora's face turned solemn before she moved to the last article of clothing buried at the bottom.

"No more, just stop," Yang quickly halted Nora's actions, already feeling bad for her own selfishness that caused the situation. "I think we all have an idea of what you mean."

Yang already knew that she had been wrong to even suspect Shirou's personality with what she knew now. Perhaps he was just that kind to others because he was to being alone? Suddenly she had a realization why Ozpin had not assigned him to just a single team.

Pyrrha furrowed her brows as she frowned. "Let's not talk about this anymore," she said. "It's already bad enough that we went through his bags. Besides, he'll tell us when he himself is ready."

Pyrrha's suggestion was only right. Jaune as well had a similar opinion for the person teaching him.

And with that, Nora paused in her actions of getting the last article of clothing, a tattered white cloak that had far outlived its use, before nodding.

Everyone then turned to Yang who awkwardly scratched at her cheek with a finger. "T-There was just something I needed to know," she stuttered under the gazes. "Sorry for causing any problems."

"As long as you understand," Jaune said. "Speaking of which, do you think Weiss-"

"No," Yang deadpanned, shooting down whatever Jaune was about to ask before Pyrrha could put on a complicated expression.

Seeing such a seen, Yang could only think that Jaune was truly blind, yet she didn't say it out loud.

Yang then bid everyone farewell and to have fun on the coming trip to Forever Fall. She didn't have enough tolerance to pursue this mater any further when it was clear that Shirou was not at fault.

Sighing, Yang then headed back to her dorm, hoping that the situation would blow over.

In such a manor, three days passed, and the trip to Forever Fall was officially underway.

Shirou had returned sometime during those three days, but Yang did not do anything rash and only gave him a critical eye. It was only Ruby who acted any different around him, tensing every time she saw him bring out a plate of cookies.

Ruby, for her part, was still greatly affected by the memories that had been recently stirred up in her mind, but she knew that it was because of her own actions. If she had not been the one to eat the cookie in the first place, nothing would of have had happened. Yet instead, she last to her own cravings and suffered the consequences.

Still though, that didn't change how much Ruby now valued those cookies in Shirou's hands. Given the chance, she would probably take another one without a second thought.

It was embarrassing to not be able to control herself, but Ruby considered it as a good cause regardless, though she loathed to admit such a thing to Yang. Ruby could already picture Yang egging her on for still being a child, of which she definitely was not.

It was lucky for Ruby in this instance that the teams in Forever Fall were allowed to venture off on their own. In which case, she could distance herself away from Shirou when he had any cookies, and away from the temptation.

This being the case, it wasn't all smooth sailing for team RWBY either. Aside from Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, Blake was still paranoid about her surroundings, checking every so often, but to a lesser degree than she had been at the beginning. Eventually, her actions would stop at some point when she realised to herself that there was no one there. Still though, as they were out in the forest containing Grimm, such vigilance was actually a boon for team RWBY who easily completed the objective assigned by Glynda. Filling the jars they had on hand with sap without running into any kind of Grimm.

In fact, if it wasn't for something Blake noticed on their way back to Glynda to report in, there probably wouldn't have been anything strange about the trip. Instead, the team ended up sighting two unlikely individuals.

"Isn't that dad, and uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked Yang for confirmation.

Yang rubbed her eyes, but the two men in the distance did not disappear. One of them was Qrow, while the other resembled Yang except with short-cropped blond hair, with a stubble of a beard growing on his chin. This man was Taiyang Xiao Long, both Ruby's and Yang's father.

Yet why were they here?

From the distance team RWBY was at near an elevated hill, neither Qrow, nor Tai took notice of them as they seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"That's them alright," Yang said incredulously. "But what are they doing?"

Weiss crossed her arms before waving the filled jars in front of team RWBY's eyes. "Does it matter?" She asked rhetorically. "They're trained Huntsmen who are probably on a mission. Besides, we have are own mission which has already completed. We should just go."

Blake nodded to Weiss's words. "If we approach them, we don't know if it will cause them any good. Worst case scenario, we cause them to fail their mission."

Yang agreed, and decided to continue to move according to Weiss and Blake's suggestion. It was only Ruby that did a double take, as she felt that something was slightly off about the way Qrow and her father were interacting today. Sure, they argued at times, but this didn't appear as if it was just a regular argument.

Regardless of her thoughts though, she was the team leader, and she had to consider the opinions of her own team. Besides, there was truth in Weiss's words. Both her father and Qrow were trained Huntsmen.

It was after thinking such thoughts, that the acute sound of breaking glass filtered into team RWBY's ears.

Confused, it was only when Russel Thrush, a team member of team CRDL ran past and informed them of the situation that team RWBY went into immediate action.

Because of their delay after seeing both Qrow and Tai and the loud voices of team RWBY, Russel Thrush had had to make a decision about who to run towards first as he saw team JNPR in the distance as well. Realizing that team RWBY was closer he had decided to go there first.

Moving swiftly, team RWBY split into two teams, both Yang and Blake moving to inform Glynda, while Ruby with her speed semblance and Weiss with her glyphs quickly made their way on scene.

Team CRDL and Jaune had been attacked by after Cardin had called Jaune over. Cardin was trying to persuade Jaune to do something for him, but Jaune adamantly refused, resulting in a confrontation. Yet before any weapons could be drawn, a strange Ursa.

It was like a regular Ursa, but there was a thin film of purple mist rolling off of it that screamed abnormal. Even its attacks were faster and its temperament more savage.

Neither Ruby nor Weiss could wrap their heads around it, but they knew that Jaune needed help. Thus, they quickly arrived on scene to witness Jaune standing in front of an injured Cardin holding his weapons defensively against the strange Grimm.

Now that they were there in person, Ruby and Weiss could clearly understand what Russel had meant about an ominous presence coming forth from the Ursa.

It was suffocating.

Yet Jaune was standing in the midst of it.

It was way too dangerous to be handling alone.

"Jaune!" Ruby called before speeding in, and arriving first ahead of Weiss. "W-What is it?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know," Jaune furrowed his brows. "It just came out of nowhere and struck Cardin in the back. I've been doing my best just to hold on."

"D-Don't let it touch you," Cardin warned as he struggled to get himself up. The claw marks on Cardin's back left wisp like trails of purple smoke fading into the air. "The purple mist around it, it eats away aura."

Cardin's face was already pale, but luckily, he wasn't afflicted too heavily with whatever skill the strange Ursa had used. Instead, his protective aura had deteriorated away, leaving him greatly weakened. In this regard, he didn't know what to feel about Jaune who had, regardless of the danger, chosen to remain unlike his own team. It left a bitter taste in his mouth coupled along with guilt; it was not a pleasant feeling.

Listening to Cardin's words, Ruby swallowed as she assessed the Ursa. Weiss near her now, was doing much the same as she readily moved to reinforce Jaune's left side.

Ruby took Jaune's right, but was stuck on what to do.

The purple mist covered the Ursa's entire body, and it was probably what had eaten away at Cardin's aura.

"Use range," Jaune resolved himself while sheathing his sword and placing both hands to reinforce his shield. "I'll guard as you shoot. At least I have some confidence in that."

Weiss pursed her lips. "That's too reckless," she said hesitantly, but she knew it was actually quite logical.

"Nothing much else to do at this point," Jaune grimaced before cutting off whatever Weiss or Ruby had to say by stepping forward. In the end, it was something he had learned after training under Shirou's guidance. One who does not act, will not achieve anything without taking risks.

Ruby nodded at Weiss. They had no time to speak as they immediately unleashed long range fire. Ruby shifting Crescent Rose into its sniper form, and Weiss using her glyphs to move around and position herself to shoot more precise shots.

Unexpectedly, the Ursa just seemed to freeze after the initial rounds, its gaze locking onto something else in the distance, a figure that was quite hard to make out from Ruby's and Weiss's current positions.

The Ursa roared, and charged directly past Jaune and in collision course with Ruby.

The move was too unexpected, the Ursa arriving next to Ruby in the time it took her to blink and realize the current situation with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ruby!" Both Jaune and Weiss called.

Ruby couldn't move in time, but she still tried anyway. Utilizing her semblance, she just barely managed to move enough such that she avoided taking the brunt of the damage. In fact, this opportunity was provided by Jaune's quick thinking.

Although in Jaune's case, he didn't think it would actually work, but he had thrown his sheath which equaled the exact weight of his shield. Having just recently unlocked his Aura, he did not expect just how fast he was able to toss the thing, and how much impact it had. It was enough to directly alter the trajectory of the Ursa's charge.

Regardless though, Ruby was still hit, and sent flying into the distance. She was quite young, and didn't exactly weigh very much, thus the collision had sent her farther away then it would send most people.

At that moment as the world appeared fuzzy, and her senses were greatly disoriented,

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, the fragrance of roses filtering into her nose.

It was the figure Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune had seen moments prior that the Ursa was charging towards. Because of the collision between the Ursa and Ruby, Ruby was inadvertently catapulted to the figure's exact location.

The figure was breathing heavily as she raised a bruised arm in her defense as the Ursa appeared nearby.

From Weiss's perspective from the sky atop a floating glyph, it was evident to see that the figure had seen better days. The clothes the figure wore were in tatters, the woman's red and vibrant hair mixed in with brambles and leaves, and even her leggings were entirely torn and exposing her thighs. From the looks of things, she was also quite injured as well.

Yet Ruby's mind was currently blank, as she couldn't care less about anything else.

She didn't say anything at that moment. Instead, her eyes slowly glanced up and lingered on the figures face.

After all, actions spoke louder than words.

And tears had formed over Ruby's eyes. The way her lips also trembled was more than enough of an indication.

Words were no longer necessary.

* * *

"Dammit Qrow, this better not be a joke!" Tai yelled, feeling incensed.

In recent days, Qrow had contacted Tai and had requested his assistance about a certain matter that nearly sent Tai over the edge. After all, it involved the man's missing wife long thought to be dead. It wasn't a joke to say that Tai really would spare no expense to thoroughly beat Qrow into the ground if this was simply him pulling his leg.

"It's not," Qrow spoke calmly, but one could still hear his impatience.

Qrow had first returned to the spot he and the Huntsman of Red had last been at with Tai following closely behind. As Ozpin had been making excuse after excuse to prevent him from further investigation, Qrow had had enough and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

This was why he had first returned to the scene of the last spotting, looking for any traces of Summer based on the trajectory of the Nevermore the Huntsman of Red had shot down with his semblance. It took days, but both Qrow and Tai had eventually found marks on the ground that were unmistakably foot prints.

Said foot prints lead them to their current position in Forever Fall. Yet Tai had become more and more skeptical as the days went by. After all, Qrow's 'foot prints' that they were following could have been caused by an animal of some sort as it was simply a trail of pressed grass and displaced branches.

Besides, Tai had held on to hope for far too long already, and had been met with failure a countless number of times. This wasn't exactly the first time he had got out with Qrow on a similar expenditure. In fact, it was the second. The first being on the very day Summer went missing.

Met with failure after failure, Tai had long become bitter on the subject and unconsciously accepted that Summer was gone. And now, years after her disappearance, Qrow had called him once more.

He didn't know what to think. On one hand, hope once again rose from within him, but on the other, he was already expecting harsh disappointment.

It didn't help Tai that Qrow was never a talkative individual in the first place. Boastful yes, but talkative? No. If Tai didn't notice how determined Qrow was, perhaps he would have long called off the search after a week had already passed with nothing to show for it.

The only plus side to the situation was that he could pay a sudden visit to his daughters, Yang and Ruby on their trip to Forever Fall.

"Qrow," Tai called. "Don't you think we've been searching long enough?"

Qrow paused before turning a glance towards Tai. "Then you're just going to give up?" Qrow's tone was accusing.

"No, how could I?" It was a rhetorical question, but it still conveyed Tai's thoughts.

"Then we keep searching," Qrow said immediately.

Walking, they paused slightly as they came upon something that nearly had Tai begin to hyperventilate.

"We're close," Qrow said, picking up a piece of torn white fabric. "You especially should recognize what this fabric is," Qrow spoke, tossing the white fabric towards Tai.

It was exactly as Tai had suspected. It was a piece of one of the many white cloaks Summer wore and packed during missions.

Tai's mouth set into a thin line, his expression growing increasingly serious.

Tai immediately overtook Qrow, his aura that he had not used in years blazing to life and seeming to emit off of him in waves.

The piece of white fabric in his hands was held tightly within a clenched fist.

Taiyang Xiao Long of team STRQ was back.

And from the looks of the sudden disturbance within the woods of Forever Fall and the tracks he was following,

he had his destination.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: A Tale of Two Swords**

-Note: Started a Fiction Press account on the Fanfiction Sister site and published a story: The Lonely Peak for any interested. The Sister site is actually quite fun for those wanting to practice writing a completely original story. It will be a side hobby of sorts.


	8. Forever Fall: Part 2

Before Ruby even knew it, the figure had tossed her towards the ground, yet she lay there motionless as the Ursa disregarded her in favour of running after the other individual.

"Ruby!" Weiss called in concern.

Between her and Jaune, Weiss was faster to arrive by utilizing the speed of her glyphs, creating platforms in the air in which she used to propel herself forward.

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke again upon landing, realizing that something was wrong.

Ruby seemed to come to herself at that moment, turning her face away so that Weiss couldn't see her wipe away her tears.

Standing up, Ruby grabbed onto Crescent Rose's hilt with a white knuckled grip. "Weiss," she called softly. "W-We need to stop that Grimm."

Weiss straightened her back, tossing her hair behind her shoulders and snorting derisively. "Naturally," she said. "We can't let it harm others. Moreover," a troubled expression crossed her face, but it quickly faded. "This Ursa is far too different from the other Grimm. We can't let it roam around freely."

Ruby didn't give Weiss's analysis any response, instead, Crescent Rose shifted from its high-calibre sniper rifle back into its scythe form.

"Weiss, Ruby!" Jaune said, panting as he arrived on scene, holding the sheath he had thrown previously on one hand, and shouldering an unconscious Cardin on the other. "Are you guys alright?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Weiss asked rhetorically before turning her gaze on Ruby. "You should be asking that question to Ruby alone."

"…I'm fine," Ruby spoke.

"Then why are you trembling?" Jaune asked, causing Ruby to stiffen. "Look okay, we can sit tight here for a moment while I call in for some help."

Jaune pulled out his scroll, and immediately called his teammates, something he realized he should have had done from the beginning, but was unable to because of the Ursa attacking him. Now that there was a temporary respite, this was the most ideal time to call on others. A few to help Cardin, and the others to help resolve the matter.

It only took a single ring before someone picked up on the other line.

"Jaune, where are you!" Pyrrha's voice was demanding.

Clearly, Russel had been quick to inform Pyrrha and the rest of the situation after informing team RWBY.

"I'm fine thanks," Jaune said flatly, flustering the other side who realized they had misspoken.

In the first place, it was more of a priority to make sure that a person was alright before anything else. However, Jaune could understand Pyrrha's sentiments, which was why he ended up joking about the matter.

"In all seriousness though, I'm currently just within the area north of where we filled up our first jar. Hold up a sec, I'll turn on the local positioning of this thing and show you the location." Jaune fiddled with his scroll, and sent his current location.

"Thanks. Is there anyone else with you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ruby and Weiss are with me; saved me just in time actually from a strange Grimm," Jaune said. "Cardin's out though," he added at the end.

The other side of the line was silent for a moment before a rustling sound was heard as Pyrrha's scroll was passed to another person.

"This is Glynda," Glynda spoke. "I am currently with the rest of team JNPR and Yang and Blake have already informed me of the situation. You are all to stay where you are, we'll be there in around ten minutes."

"Alright then, we'll stay put," Jaune said, ending the call. "Well, you heard the lady."

Jaune moved towards a tree and placed Cardin down to lean on it before taking a seated position himself by a similar tree, content with waiting for back up after a harrowing experience. Of the three present, he was the only one who had not seen the Ursa pursue anything, thinking that it had just ran off. Granted, it was because he had been directly facing the thing and acting as a shield up close, narrowing his line of sight.

As for the stranger he had seen during the battle-

He blinked.

What happened to the stranger?

Jaune looked at the other two with a questioning look as they both seemed to know something.

Weiss wasn't entirely inclined to the idea of waiting as the she knew that the Ursa was in pursuit of an individual. Yet, Professor Goodwitch had specifically said to wait for them. Because of her up bringing and regard to orders, she was conflicted in what to do. "The Ursa, it chased after that person we saw before," she said.

Jaune opened and closed his mouth, his brows furrowing moments later before he resolved himself. "Then we can't sit here and do nothing. Ruby?"

"I'm going," her response was curt; almost rushed even with a tinge of desperation hidden in the undertones.

Both Jaune and Weiss looked at Ruby weirdly for a moment. This wasn't the bubbly girl Jaune had first met before Beacon's Initiation test, and this wasn't the cheerful leader of team RWBY, instead, it almost appeared as if she was someone else entirely with the way she was acting.

"Do you know this person, Ruby?" Jaune asked, recognizing the expression on Ruby's face. It was the same expression his mother and sisters would wear whenever his father was deployed to fight against the Grimm in defence of his home.

"Yes," was all Ruby said before she dashed off in the direction the stranger had left moments before, leaving the other two far behind as she utilized her semblance in her haste.

Weiss let out a sigh, but chased after Ruby right after.

Jaune scratched at his head indecisively, chancing a glance at Cardin, and then to the receding backs of his two friends. "Oh C'mon!" He left his scroll by Cardin's side before running after the other two. "Hey Weiss, wait for me!" He called.

* * *

The rustling of the leaves within the brambles was the only sound that accompanied her as she ran.

 ** _Do you not think that this is pointless?_**

That damnable voice appeared in her head once again, forcing her to clutch at it despite the Grimm chasing after her.

 ** _Submit, have you not already realized the extent of your sins?_**

"…"

Her lip twitched unnoticeably.

 ** _Ah, could that be it. You think to draw strength from others? That girl from earlier?_**

"Shut up," she growled, ducking behind the shrubbery just as the Ursa approached.

 ** _So be it then, words are no longer necessary. But do you really think you can avoid that Grimm just by hiding? You won't be able to contain me forever, and the more you persist, the more I will remember._**

She rushed out of the underbrush as the Ursa's claws tore through where she had just been hiding.

The Ursa released a growl, the accursed energy around it seeming to sway in agitation.

In her eyes, a similar energy could be seen burning like a flame. Yet it wasn't the aura she was used to, not anymore. It was more primal, fearful, and it was slowly spreading across her body to consume her. She really didn't want to use it if she didn't have to, but it was all she had. Even more so when she knew how strong she would become.

However, there was no strength without a price.

 ** _Go on then, kill it. Take back my strength._**

She released a breath, her hands shuddering as the energy enveloped her completely.

Five minutes.

That was as long as she could last.

Anymore, and she'd rather not think of the consequences. Especially of what became of the previous villages at the outskirts of Vale.

She closed her eyes, silver irises coated by a thin film of hazy purple, losing their luster. But in exchange,

The power.

It was maddening.

"Hhhhah **ah** h **eh** h **ehehaa** ," her shoulders shook as a laugh escaped her mouth.

The Ursa paused in its pursuit, becoming guarded as its hairs stood on end. It released a low growl.

 ** _Curse the world. And in turn, bear its sins._**

She stared at the Ursa, and in turn, it stared back.

The hands which were holding nothing, opened and closed, and in that moment, the Ursa lunged forward.

Dirt flew into the air, the sound of teeth tearing through flesh resounding.

She rolled to the side, her hands coming to grip the Ursa's leg. With a heave, she lifted the Grimm into the air, and slammed it down on the ground.

Blood dripped down from her leg where the Ursa had bit her, but a thick congestion of black fluid covered the area and stopped the bleeding.

Winded, the Ursa lay motionless for a moment, its breaths coming out ragged. Yet, it quickly worked it way back to its feet, its eyes searching.

That was because,

She was nowhere to be seen.

A top Huntress.

A leader.

She knew when to act before an opportunity.

Her eyes narrowed, moving within the brambles and circling behind the Ursa.

Two minutes had passed.

The energy around her continued to thicken, black tribal-mark like patterns fading in and out of her skin.

Her hands grasped around at the ground, eventually picking up a jagged piece of wood. Parts of it broke under her grip alone, causing her to furrow her brows because of its brittleness, yet it would have to do.

One second.

Then two.

She moved silently, the energy surrounding her enhancing her strength, speed, and vision to an even higher degree than what her aura alone could provide. It was foreign to her.

What she didn't know was that this energy source was called Prana.

Regardless, now was the time.

The Ursa was now positioned perfectly with its back facing her.

Her muscles tensed, before a wave of debris flew up and rustled the grass and leaves of where she had once stood before pouncing forward.

The piece of wood was held clasped over her head as she straddled the bear's back before she stabbed at its exposed eyes.

And stabbed again.

The Ursa let out a pitiful whimper, unable to throw her off even with all its effort.

Thud.

Thud.

The piece of wood that had once been around a daggers length in size was reduced to nothing more than a stump no larger than a fist before she tossed it away.

The Ursa fell dead with a thump, its body fading as the energy that had covered it seeped into hers almost immediately.

A ringing sensation echoed within her ears before her eyes widened.

"Khu," she grunted, falling down onto her knees and dry heaving while clawing at the black marks making their way up her neck.

 ** _Did you really think that it would be the same as before? What do you think happens as my strength rises, and yours remains the same?_**

The pain was unbearable.

It started from the chest, and worked its way throughout the body with every breath. It was like a plague, unable to be cured no matter how much she tried.

"W-What did you do?!" She choked out.

 ** _Nothing. You just used more strength than what you are capable of._**

"N-No, but it hasn't even been five minutes," she clutched at her head.

It just kept getting worse.

She couldn't handle this anymore.

Tendrils of black smoke seeped from her body, her mind going blank an instant after hearing the next few words.

 ** _What a joke, but I suppose this works well for me, we have company._**

"!"

She turned her head slowly to stare at the girl staring back at her, almost forgetting entirely of the pain that wracked her body.

The girl's mouth was wide open, almost as if she didn't know what to say.

She couldn't remember how long it had been anymore.

A promise she made.

And one that she had broken.

A face similar to her own,

Stared back at her, snivelling like a lost child.

The emotions she felt at that moment could not be described.

How could it when her eyes locked on to that of her own daughter's?

Ruby Rose.

 ** _Kill her._**

 _Something snapped._

 _It was like the sound of shattering glass._

 _Her vision seemed to become static like, Ruby Rose's visage fading away._

 _One moment Ruby Rose was standing there, and in the next, she was lying within a pool of her own blood, her body twitching in the hands of her killer which she realized then,_

 _Was herself._

 _It was a look-a-like whose face was covered in dark shadows, and whose eyes and mouth could be clearly seen._

 _The look-a-like turned to look at her._

 ** _"_** ** _I will take away the sources of your pain."_** _A smile crossed the person's face._

 _Her face._

 _No._

 _The look-a-like lifted Ruby by the collar of her shirt._

 _NO._

 _And then promptly raised a hand to choke her._

 _NonononoNNO!_

"STOP!" She screamed.

The sound of crows flying caused her to blink as her shout echoed out.

She clutched at her head again.

 _What the hell_ , she grimaced, thinking about what she had just seen.

"M-Mom."

The sound of that whimpering voice caused her to freeze, feeling as if something was constricting her chest with how difficult it was to breath.

Evidently, while she was stuck seeing those images, Ruby had been walking towards her. Her sudden shout had then startled the girl and caused her to fall on her but, staring up at her in disbelief.

"Ruby," it hurt to think, let alone speak, yet she had done so anyway as she staggered to her feet. "G-Get away from me."

Saying that, she tried to walk away. Within the pain she could already feel, she knew that it wouldn't be long before it would consume her once again. And at that point, she had no idea how long it would take to regain consciousness. It had been a stroke of luck that she had regained herself before, but she was not guaranteed of a second occurrence.

"No, d-don't leave!" Ruby suddenly jumped forward and clung to her, pulling at an arm. "I, I thought you were gone and, Dad and Yang said you were dead and," she was tearing up too much at this point, unwilling to relinquish her grip even to wipe her tears. "And, and even Uncle Qrow couldn't-"

"…Ruby," her voice was grief stricken as she stopped Ruby from speaking any further. "I want to, but, but I, I-arghhg!"

She fell on her knees again, the energy exuding off from her thickening, and taking away from the vibrant colour of her hair, slowly ridding it of all colour.

Ruby winced in pain as the energy attempted to repel her, yet Ruby was adamant on not letting go, calling in concern instead. "Mom mom!"

She couldn't hear Ruby anymore at this point.

All that she could see in front of her was a hole in the sky, a void so dark that you could get lost just by looking within it.

 ** _To hate humanity, but to love the world._**

Beneath that void stood a youth whose features could not be seen.

After all,

It was only but a formless shadow.

* * *

"Dammit, where did she go?" Weiss cursed, walking through the shrubs, pieces of bramble caught in her hair.

"Are you even sure that she went this way?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

Weiss kept silent, her lips pursed.

Jaune didn't pursue the matter, and instead continued to look vigilantly at the surroundings.

Broken pieces of wood, and chipped bark were all around them, some even lodged straight into the outer layers of other trees. It was clear trail to follow, but somehow, the two had diverged from the original path, following a different one instead.

"Look here," Weiss said while pointing with a finger. "These are clearly scythe marks, and who else uses a scythe in this forest but Ruby?"

"Point taken," Jaune relented. "But still, something just doesn't seem right about this."

Weiss shook her head. "If you follow me, we'll catch up to Ruby in no time at all. I mean listen, can't you hear that?"

Jaune perked up his ears.

At first, he heard nothing, but gradually he begun to hear it.

The sound of cutting leaves and branches.

"It's coming from over there," Jaune spoke, his eyes shifting in the direction of a long string of trees whose underbrush was filled with vegetation, making it difficult to see too far ahead.

Weiss gave a gloating look at Jaune which quickly disappeared when in the next moment, the haggard face of a middle-aged man appeared beside them.

It was Qrow Branwen, and not too far away from him was Taiyang.

"Well what do we have here, a pair of students?" Qrow said dismissively as he put away his scythe which he had been using to cut a path through the forest.

"I-Its you two," Weiss said shocked.

"Oh, you know us?" Qrow grinned.

"The bickering old men!"

Qrow's expression faltered before he coughed into his hand and redirected the topic of the matter. "Why are the two of you so far out? From what I can recall, only the place nearest the camp area has trees that produce the sap."

After Qrow finished speaking, it was with a curious gaze that he and Tai stared at Jaune as he seemed to glower at Weiss who noticeably deflated.

"I told you we were going the wrong way, Weiss" Jaune said, crossing his arms. "We should have stuck to the path we were following. It had a trail of broken trees," he said exasperatedly.

Weiss huffed. "Yeah right, like you were even sure yourself," she said. "Regardless, this just means we have to hurry back before something happens."

Weiss pushed past Jaune, and began to backtrack, but not before being stopped by Qrow and Taiyang.

"Wait wait, what is going on?" Taiyang asked. Ever since both Ruby and Yang went off to Beacon, he had always been in contact with them through letters. Of the two, Ruby was the one who sent him mail more often, telling her about her experiences in Beacon. Most importantly at this point, were the names and descriptions of her teammates.

Weiss Schnee was one of them.

"You're Ruby's teammate, aren't you?" Tai asked. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

Weiss was quick to decide on a course of action. It was such decisiveness that allowed her the ability to be quick with her actions in battle. She knew from overhearing the conversation between Yang and Ruby before that this man standing in front of her was the two's father.

An experienced Huntsman no less.

In which case, she began to fill them in on the situation while walking forward as a group.

She took note of their reactions as she mentioned the stranger they had seen, and Ruby's prompt actions. Taiyang's expression didn't change very much, just shifting to one of concern for Ruby, but Qrow's was far more apparent.

"Ruby wouldn't act this reckless, well, maybe," Qrow shook his head. "But she definitely wouldn't have left her friends behind, Tai, this, this might be her."

Taiyang said nothing in response. It was only the increased speed of his gait that that revealed his feelings on the subject. However, he still couldn't move as fast as Weiss and Jaune who were leading. Yet unknowingly, his urgency had transferred to the already worried pair of friends, making them move even faster to the point where even Weiss was working up a sweat.

"It was just around here," Jaune spoke. "In that-"

Taiyang and Qrow sped off towards where Jaune was about to point.

-direction. Damn they're fast."

"Which means we just have to move faster, come on," Weiss urged. "We'll catch up faster by using my glyphs." Saying that, Weiss pulled Jaune along with her as she used her glyphs to propel herself and Jaune forward.

The two soon arrived by a clearing in the forest made of toppled trees and displaced debris, and near the center, was Ruby Rose.

Ruby was muttering to herself, her gaze locked onto the person beside her as she stood rooted in place.

Both Taiyang and Qrow had arrived before Jaune and Weiss, but the both of them could be seen just standing there in surprise, unable to move. It was only moments later that they got a hold of themselves, and at that point, they had rushed up to Ruby and the person beside her.

This person was Ruby's mother, Summer Rose.

Weiss landed near the area, and lowered Jaune to the ground. The two then slowly approached the rest.

"It's that weird aura again," Jaune said, recalling the energy the Ursa had been releasing.

No one but Weiss really took what he said to heart, rather, from the way the others were reacting, they were to agitated to even care.

Ruby's eyes shifted to Qrow then to Taiyang before she immediately began crying out. "Y-You have to help her! Please!"

Summer was currently on her knees, a vacant look on her face which was becoming more and more feral as the energy around her became denser and denser, making it difficult to approach any closer.

"Tai," Qrow said.

Taiyang nodded, understanding what Qrow was getting at.

Together, the two of them released their respective auras, a pale shade of white in Qrow's case, and fiery yellow in Tai's.

Using their auras as protection, they reached out towards Summer, yet before they could even reach her, she suddenly moved.

Summer leapt away, standing straight and staring at them all with a tilted expression, that switched to a mocking grin.

 ** _"_** **Well well well, it really has been too long** ** _,"_** the voice that came out of Summer's mouth was not her own. Instead, it resembled the deep baritone of middle aged man with crackle in his voice.

The difference in voice stunned everyone present.

"What have you done to Summer?" Taiyang's hands were clenched into fists, his eyes appearing bloodshot as he stared at the woman he knew was his wife.

 **"** **Hhmm, indeed, I am not Summer, I'm just an Avenger, but that's not something you wretched humans could understand,"** Avenger laughed.

It was sickening for Qrow, Taiyang, and Ruby to watch, as Avenger was laughing in Summer's form.

"Answer the question!" Qrow demanded, brandishing his sword.

 **"** **Or what? You'll strike me down?"**

Saying that, Avenger walked forward, placing himself directly under Qrow's blade. **"Go ahead,"** he mocked. **"What's the matter? Can't cut your precious friend? In that case, I'll help you-"**

Qrow pulled his sword away as Avenger tried to lower his neck into it.

"Bastard," Qrow growled, a sense of helplessness setting in.

However, he wasn't the only one. Neither Taiyang or Ruby knew what to do. After all, how could they bring themselves to harm Summer Rose.

One was the Husband.

The other was the daughter.

And neither of the two could move.

Jaune and Weiss who had been standing quiet for the majority of the time didn't know what to do either. Instead, they stood there awkwardly, realizing that they shouldn't but in to such a personal conversation. Instead, they decided to be ready to take any kind of immediate action should anything occur.

"You, you let my mom go!" Ruby yelled, wiping the tears away from her eyes and glaring.

Avenger stiffened slightly before giving Ruby a glance, and not saying anything else. But it was clear that something had happened at that moment, and neither Qrow or Taiyang had missed it.

A reaction had come from Summer's eyes.

 **"** **Damn troublesome girl,"** Avenger sneered, a hand racing out to strike at Ruby.

Yet before Avenger's fist could connect, a hand stopped his attack.

"You won't lay a hand on my daughter," Taiyang said. "Nor will I allow you to do it in my wife's body." Taiyang pulled on Avenger's fist, drawing himself closer to Avenger where he spoke face to face. "Summer, I know your in there! You're stronger than this!"

Almost immediately afterwards, Taiyang found himself propelled outwards.

"Tai!" Qrow called before raising his sword to block the kick aimed at his chest.

Avenger growled lowly. He was done talking with these fools. Even more so when he felt Summer's consciousness stir from within him. Having just gotten out, how could he allow himself to once again be suppressed by that woman's will.

He couldn't allow that.

There were matters that had to be dealt with, and only Shirou Emiya should know of them. And as chance would have it, Summer Rose had actually run into him before. But what he needed now, was to somehow get Shirou on his own.

He needed to get rid of the pests first.

Dodging left, he continued his attack on Qrow, getting used to the body he was using. It was shorter than he was used to, and the attack strength he was able to generate was also on a lower level, but it didn't matter.

Not when the enemy refused to use any force on their blows.

He pressed his weight down onto a single foot, shooting forward with the momentum and hammering away at Qrow's defences, causing the man to wince after each blow.

Od fuelled his punches, making them just as strong as the Aura present in Summer Rose's body. What he was using now was akin to reinforcement. His punching strength similar to being hit by a truck.

" _Summer_!" Qrow yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

 **"** **Enough words."** He struck out a continuous chain of blows, causing Qrow to click his tongue.

Metal and sparks flew.

Qrow slashed forward, angling his sword to attack with the blunt end.

It was a clear sign of Qrow's intentions; he wished to restrain Summer Rose in hopes of saving her.

He smiled because of this. Qrows actions only made things easier.

Vaulting above Qrow's swing, Avenger kicked out with a leg and nicked Qrow in the chin, sending him flying back to where Taiyang caught him, leaving only Jaune and Ruby nearby.

Weiss had somehow disappeared.

When Jaune raised his defences, Avenger could only snort with how many openings he had scene.

Attacking with a simple punch, he was surprised to see the speed of Jaune's reaction. After all, Jaune was much faster than what he let on. This in turn was due to the training Jaune had received.

Avenger clicked his tongue, deciding that he had had enough when he noticed Qrow and Taiyang charging at him again.

Swiveling on his heels, he struck Jaune's shield with a palm, and sent Jaune flying moments later where he crashed into a tree and grimaced from the impact.

His eyes then moved back to Taiyang and Qrow.

He smirked as a result.

Neither of the two seemed to have learned from their previous exchange. They would never be able to defeat him without putting any resolve into harming his body.

"You bastard!" Qrow yelled, putting away his weapon. Clearly Qrow realized that it would be far better if he could just utilize a body lock of some sort.

For such a means, Qrow was working with Taiyang this time in order to restrain Avenger.

The two moved in tandem, the sound of their steps growing deafening as they approached, yet Avenger paid it no mind.

Stepping forward, he extended his hands forward.

 **"** **I am that which is born of man."**

 **"** **Heartless, and the one who bears the mark of evil."**

 **"** **Before me, all humans are nothing."**

Qrow and Taiyang's eyes widened as a thick black mist extended forth from Avengers hands and took the form of two reverse gripped weapons fashioned in the form of a beast's fangs and claws.

The two blades in Avengers hands then shot out towards Qrow and Taiyang, forcing them to split apart.

Avenger acted quickly.

He knew himself that if he were ranked amongst other servants, based on the parameters of the Holy Grail War, he would undoubtedly be the weakest of all servant, with even his potential master having the ability to defeat him. Yet, he was still confident about the situation. Because even though he may be the weakest amongst Servants, he had confidence in one thing.

He was the strongest at dealing with humans, third only to the 'dog' and the 'spider.'

He grinned, grasping at the weapons he had on hand, and charging at Qrow who immediately brought out his sword to defend once more. It was obviously the best choice. If Qrow had continued to fight bare-handed, he didn't possess enough skill to come out undamaged from the exchange as his proficiency relied on his weapon.

Sparks flew as the weapons met.

A sharp screech of metal against metal echoing out in the expanse before he was forced to disengage as Taiyang attempted to pin him from the back.

It was then that he noticed his position, surrounded at all sides.

After having sent Jaune flying, the boy had already made his way back with a bruise forming on his arm.

Opposite of Jaune stood Ruby who reluctantly wielded her scythe.

Form there, the four took turns in attacking.

Looking up at his adversaries, he was finally beginning to grow frustrated. With the addition of Jaune and Ruby into the fight, the pressure on him had only increased despite how the other side was still holding back.

He had to do something.

Yet Avenger couldn't land a debilitating blow due to being attacked on multiple sides. But that suited his fighting style perfectly. It was a style in which would not allow him to win, but also would not allow him to lose.

Eventually, exhaustion would be the end of him, and he couldn't allow for such a thing.

In which case, he was just waiting for an opening to escape, and he saw it in the hesitation in Ruby's eyes, and her lack of strength in her coming attack.

He appeared before her in an instant, weapon raised to strike her and run away in the ensuing commotion.

Yet.

He couldn't move.

His arm trembled as the weapon he had on hand stopped just inches away from Ruby's neck, impeded by the interference of his other arm.

"I-I won't let you hurt her," Summer spoke as a part of Summer's will awoke.

It was an odd sort of sight for all to see. Summer's will had somehow resurfaced and was now in control of a portion of her body, namely her right hand which she had used to stop Avenger's attack.

 **"** **What a nuisance, let go of my arm,"** Avenger spoke hurriedly, realizing the position he was and putting more strength into his attack.

But by then, Ruby had already moved away from Avengers attack range, and with her movements, any opportunity he had of currently leaving. Luckily, because of the aura he was releasing, none of the others could get too close and restrain him. Still, this new situation was quite vexing.

 **"** **You darn woman."**

Summer ignored Avengers insult in favour of turning towards Qrow and Taiyang. No words except two were spoken in that moment. Not even the ones to express just how much Summer had missed the two. Instead the words that had come out of her mouth were simple and on point. "Kill me," she said.

Rather than risk killing more innocents, or even harming those she held dear, Summer would rather die before she would allow herself to do any harm. She had thought that she could control the power before, but obviously she had been wrong, but damn it if she was willing to pay the consequences. Which was why, she pleaded to Qrow and Taiyang.

However, after Summer spoke, not a single person moved.

That was because, out of everyone present, no one wanted to kill her.

Jaune for his part, would not break his morals, and put an end to someone who was clearly not at fault. As an Arc, a family with generation upon generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses, he would never do such a thing even if he was the black sheep of the family.

As for Qrow, Taiyang, and Ruby, there reasons for not doing anything were clear.

Summer was important to each of them. Whether it was because she was a friend, a wife, or a doting mother, nothing could force any of the three to carry out Summer's request. Rather, they would be the first to object to such an idea.

For example, if Jaune had neglected his own principles and moved forward to oblige Summer's request, Jaune would have become the target of three hostile glares.

Summer noticed the situation, and could only smile ruefully at Qrow and Taiyang, before giving Ruby one last glance as her consciousness slowly faded away.

Gradually, Avenger took over once again, suppressing Summer by utilizing the reserves he had gained from collecting the remnants of his energy scattered across Remnant and found within the soulless vessels of the Grimm.

 **"** **All of you are fools,"** Avenger spoke after gaining back full control. **"You've all wasted your chance, but I suppose I should thank you."**

"Yet this all ends now," Weiss spoke walking forward and holding her scroll in one hand.

From the moment Avenger had first attacked Qrow and Taiyang, Weiss had found it prudent to retreat and call on the help of others when she realized the disadvantage of the situation. There was no way Qrow, Taiyang, or Ruby, could bring themselves to do anything of harm to Summer. In which case, they could at least buy sometime as she drew in more help.

And this choice seemed to have had payed off in the end.

"Indeed, this ends now, Avenger," a voice echoed out moments after Weiss.

Following that, Glynda, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren appeared.

Yet Avenger did not take any notice of them, instead, his eyes remained locked onto another pair of eyes that caused the body he was using to shudder.

He was Avenger, and the taint of the Holy Grail,

Angra Mainyu.

And only a single person he knew of in Remnant could know of that.

Shirou Emiya.

As the two's gazes met, no words were spoken.

Instead, all that was left was an eerie silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: A Tale of Two Sword. (Sometime Saturday or Sunday)**


	9. Forever Fall: Part 3

"Avenger?"

This was the thought that ran through everyone's minds as they watched silently.

A sharp glint appeared in Qrow's eyes as he glanced at Shirou's direction. "You know this bastard?"

Shirou nodded his head.

"A pitiable man," Shirou said. "A spirit of vengeance."

" **Pitiable? I need no one's pity,** " Avenger said while smiling, the black taint on his person receding back within the skin and shifting into black tribal marks beneath the clothes. " **I bring death, that is what I am.** "

"All the more reason why I have to stop you know," Shirou said, Kanshou and Bakuya appearing in his hands.

The two stared at each other in silence, a blood lust filling the air that caused the others around to grow horrified. It was alright to kill Grimm, but it was something else entirely to direct such killing intent towardsrepo another human. Especially someone no one present wanted to see hurt.

In fact, Tai and Qrow had once again drawn their weapons, yet their gazes were no longer just focused on Avenger, but on Shirou as well.

As for the others.

Ruby looked as if someone had pierced her with a knife and was slowly twisting it from within her. Yet, it was clear that she refused to voice her pain, instead, only low whimpers could be heard as her gaze shifted back and forth from Avenger and Shirou.

"What. The. Fuck," Yang said in disbelief. She didn't know what was going on, but she could recognize Summer anywhere. What caused her to swear though was the fact that everyone, including her own father and Qrow had their weapons drawn towards Summer and Shirou.

Even Ruby was the same, despite her scythe being lowered.

"Stop, stop damn it! W-What are you all doing!?" Yang was close to breaking into hysterics. Even after she had spoken, no one seemed to take notice. Her eyes were beginning to moisten, but she quickly brushed a hand over them. "T-That's mom," she said softly before her face steeled.

" _Yang,_ " Tai spoke sharply, warning her to stay away.

Yang would have none of it. clenching her fists, she stared defiantly at her father before then staring at Qrow for help.

Qrow only shook his head in response, his opinion the same as Tai's.

"Y-You both," Yang couldn't even finish her words before tinges of red could be seen on her blond hair, her anger beginning to swell as her lips thinned. "This is crazy! We should be helping her!"

Walking forward, she moved towards Ruby, Tai, and Qrow to work some sense into them.

However, Weiss held Yang back by gripping her arm. Yang nearly snarled if not for the grave expression on Weiss's face.

"Stop for a second and think. You're letting your emotions get to you," Weiss said in concern. "You weren't here to see what I did. You said that's your mom, and I believe you. But right now, that's not your mom."

Blake's brows creased as a frown worked its way onto her face. "What do you mean?"

A grave expression appeared on Weiss's face before she began explaining the situation to the rest that just arrived. Gylnda's expression soured while the rest could hardly believe the words coming from Weiss's mouth.

"Magic, it's magic Ren!" Nora whispered loudly into Ren's ear.

Pyrrha shook her head, having heard what Nora said to Ren. "It's more likely to be some sort of Semblance that allows one to control others."

"Even if it's that kind of semblance, no semblance should be able to last indefinitely." Blake said.

Glynda agreed with Blake's words. "Therefore, we must restrain her at least."

"Without hurting her," Yang quickly interjected, her hands already gripping tightly onto Ember Cecilia.

"Then we have to do something now!" Weiss spoke out, her attention directed forward.

Avenger seemed to have had enough of waiting, but the speed he exhibited was too absurd. Appearing in front of Shirou, Avenger dragged him off deeper into the forest.

"A-After them!" Qrow yelled, disappearing into the woods, everyone else hot on his trail.

* * *

He stared passively at the hand dragging him off further into the forest.

"This is far enough, don't you think?" He spoke coldly.

" **It would seem so** ," Avenger said, stopping before throwing Shirou to stand on the opposite side of him.

" **No one should be able to interfere from here,** " Avenger said. " **You know as well as I that neither of us should be here. Yet here we are. I stuck in this vessel, and you left with not a clue as to how to return.** "

Shirou kept silent before he opened his mouth to speak. "You're right, but that doesn't mean that I won't find my own way."

Shirou clenched his fists. "As for you, I can't leave you alone after what you've done."

Avenger smiled in a deranged manor, the action unnerving Shirou as an involuntary anger welled from within him.

" **Is it wrong to kill those you hate?** " Avenger said mockingly. " **Is it wrong to hate those who've cursed and scorned you for all of your life? I've already found my answer long ago, and it's now a part of who I am.** "

"Then there's nothing to talk about here. For the sake of others, I have to stop you."

Shirou noticed the way the magical energy around Avenger was growing more and more dark. Shifting his weight, he prepared himself for any attack that may come. Avenger, although one of the weakest as a heroic spirit, he was still one of the best at one thing in regard to other servants.

His ability to kill humans.

It was Avenger's natural inclination.

No matter how strong the human was, or how courageous, so long as the opponent was a human, Avenger would have a hundred percent confidence in killing them.

The Shirou in front of Avenger was without a doubt, human.

The situation was one where a predator met prey, and because of this natural inclination Avenger exuded, Shirou could already feel a heaviness pressing down on him.

And in that moment, Avenger moved.

Swift like a striking mantis, the beast-claw-like weapon he had in hand lashed out. One was called Tawrich, the Left Fang Grinder, and the other was called Zarich, the Right Fang Grinder. Both were named after the Daevas, False Gods.

The hairs at the back of Shirou's neck stood on end as the attack drew near, but he wasn't idle. Kanshou and Bakuya were raised to counter the two strikes.

A loud clang echoed in the forest, followed by a layer of sparks that burnt holes into the nearby leaves.

Gritting his teeth, Shirou diverted Avengers strike by twisting the grip he had on Bakuya.

"I am the Bone of my Sword,"

Words were power. That which gave a man purpose.

And the very will to strive forward.

But to Shirou, they were his conviction. His path to follow.

Magical energy began to pump profusely through his body, using a different pathway than the aura he was using to help fuel his projections.

It was the pathway connected to his magic circuits, something that no resident of Remnant possessed.

Stabbing forward, he drew blood from Avenger as a frustrated grimace appeared on Avenger's face.

Just by observing his opponent, Shirou was able to deduce something odd. For every strike he deflected, he could tell that the strength of Avenger's attacks always seemed to drastically reduce in power whenever they would strike him. It was odd, but the frustration on Avenger's face gave it away.

The body Avenger was possessing was resisting him vehemently.

The sudden surge of willpower from within Summer Rose not only surprised Avenger, but Shirou as well.

" **This damn woman,** " Avenger could do nothing but grow angrier. Yet Shirou would not let such an opportunity pass.

"Trace on,"

Thinking clearly about the way Yang, Ruby, and the rest looked at the body Avenger was possessing, this woman was truly important to them. In fact, he knew after hearing Ruby's and Yang's words that this was their mother. He couldn't hurt her, therefore, he had to save her no matter what.

He needed a weapon to nullify Avenger's possession, and there was one that came to mind. The dagger of the witch of Colchis. A weapon he was familiar with after facing it in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

"Rule Breaker," the twisted dagger of the witch of Cochis appeared in his hands, causing Avengers eyes to widen.

" **Wait!** " Avenger called in a panic. " **You wish to get rid of me, but don't you understand that it was because of me that this woman is still alive?!** "

Avenger staggered backwards, a hand on his head as he fought off Summer's resistance.

" **She has been my host for too long. To forcibly remove me may be detrimental to her body and soul.** "

Shirou hesitated after hearing Avenger's words. For all intents and purposes, it was probably true. How else had someone Ruby had said had gone missing in Grimm territory survive several years alone?

Shirou clicked his tongue before dismissing Rule Breaker as his thoughts raced furiously. It was then that he came up with an idea. If it was unsafe to forcibly remove Avenger, then the best he could do was allow Avenger to willingly leave.

The Avenger he knew just before being transported to Remnant took on the form a shadow. Avenger had no physical form, instead adopting to the appearance of others in his possession. Therefore, his goal would be achieved when that shadow showed itself.

By this point, Avenger finally got back control of the body he was in, and stared straight at Shirou.

The two quickly resumed soon after, Shirou's expression blanking as he resolved himself to attack without mercy. It was the only way to drive out Avenger from his current body. After all, Avenger would have no use for a host incapable of moving nor doing anything. It was just that, Shirou knew that following through with this strategy would hurt the host more, but there was nothing left for him to do.

Kansho parried Tawrich away before he drove his elbow into Aveger's gut, and backed up for distance. Only for Avenger to stick right on him, Zarich landing a blow to his chest. There was stinging sensation before a body wracking pain erupted within his body. He almost screamed out if not for Tawrich following up with a head blow.

He swerved to the right, and kicked Avenger away into the distance.

A black bow then appeared in his hands.

Eyes searching the still forest, a blade appeared in his hand before altering itself into a more aerodynamic form. An arrow.

The forest was still as his eyes gazed around him. Aiming his shot, he fired four times into the distance.

The first arrow drew forth a figure from the trees.

The second arrow toppled the branch the figure was going to land on.

The figure thus was held air born, unable to get any footing as the third and fourth arrows came.

The third was aimed to strike at the figure's chest.

But it was easily deflected, yet it was the fourth arrow hidden in the shadow of the third that was poised to strike. Yet,

"What the hell are you doing!" Gylnda Goodwitch stopped the fourth shot in its tracks.

Shirou's expression stiffened as he realized that he was no longer alone.

Tai, Qrow, Glynda, and the rest had arrived in the area.

Having no time to explain, and seeing the murderous expression on Avenger's face, Shirou fired another shot.

This time Glynda wasn't expecting it, and the arrow sailed past her, hitting a blow to Avenger's arm. Blood spurted to the ground, and anger welled in Qrow's eyes.

"Kid, I swear you better stop now!" Qrow brandished his sword.

"Shirou, what are you doing?" Jaune asked stunned.

Shirou didn't have time to respond as Tai appeared protectively in front of Avenger. Tarwich was raised in Avenger's hand and Tai was still staring in Shirou's direction.

Shirou quickly traced another arrow to stop Avenger's attack, but the bow in his hands rebounded after a sniper shot redirected the trajectory.

Ruby Rose had a serious expression on her face. It was clear that she would defiantly fire a second shot if Shirou aimed his bow at Avenger again.

Yet that expression on Ruby's face faded as Tai's face twisted in pain, a beast-claw like dagger stabbed through his stomach.

"Dad!" Ruby called.

Staggering, Tai held himself standing by using a tree as support.

Meanwhile Avenger stood with a blank expression as if he had done nothing wrong. In fact, in his eyes, he had done nothing wrong. Killing humans to him was a normal part of life.

"Y-You bastard," Tai grunted through clenched teeth as Ren moved to support the man, Nora staring cautiously at Avenger. "What have you done to my wife?!"

Tai would get no answer as Avenger was once again forced to dodge away from Shirou's arrows.

"Mr. Rose, you have to rest," Ren spoke politely before growing solemn. "For those blades to draw blood…They're dangerous if they can harm us even with our aura to shield us. Jaune, Pyrrha, be careful."

Jaune and Pyrrha nodded as they readied themselves to Avenger's approach. Yet an arrow once again changed the trajectory of Avenger's movements. This time forcing Avenger towards Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

"She's coming," Blake woke Yang from her daze as she readied her weapon. "We have to subdue her somehow."

"Leave that to me," Qrow appeared from out of nowhere, locking his sword against Tarwich and Zarich.

Thereafter, he repositioned himself and grappled with Avenger, using his height and weight to his advantage by pressing her down. It was just unexpected though when Avenger pushed back with even more force than what Summer's body should have had been able to produce.

Thus, flipping him over onto his back, Tarwich descending down on his neck, yet an arrow once again forced Avenger to halt his actions.

" **How annoying,** " Avenger muttered lowly, back peddling away as Shirou seemed to be carpet bombing the area.

Qrow for his part stared blankly up at the sky before cursing while hammering his fist into the ground. As a Huntsman, his main proficiency lied in killing Grimm, subduing others was a far harder task, but for Summer, he would put his all. Thereafter, he gave a nod to Glynda in the distance, and the two chased after Avenger, leaving Yang, Blake, and Weiss behind.

As Shirou continued to fire down arrows, Avenger was beginning to get hard pressed at the fools who were attempting to catch him and the need to dodge.

Mind wandering, it wasn't unexpected when another arrow pierced his left arm. He didn't scream, as the pain was nothing compared to what he had once endured. Yet to others, it looked particularly gruesome when Avenger pulled the shot out and let a trail of blood fall to the ground. It made Yang and the others even more concerned once they saw the paleness now present on Avenger's face.

"You're killing her!" Yang immediately shifted her attention towards Shirou, snapping the tree he was on in half with one punch. Yang's hair had turned crimson by now, her eyes pits of anger.

Shirou hopped down from the tree, a conflicted expression on his face that steeled once he realized the direction Avenger was retreating towards.

It was towards an open space where Ruby had been sniping him from. Based on how Ruby was frozen in place, it would not end well if Avenger attacked her.

Ignoring Yang's outburst, he aimed and fired another shot, much to Yang's fury. But that shot forced Avenger to shift his path back towards where Qrow, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Glynda were waiting. Ren and Nora supporting an injured Tai.

Sighing in relief, Shirou had less than a second to catch his breath before he was dodging a shotgun powered fist aimed at his chest. The wound he had sustained from Avenger earlier caused him to wince in pain and his movements to slow. Thus, although he dodged the punch aimed at him, he was hit by the Ice Dust Weiss shot out to immobilize him.

Already he could feel his body going numb as a result. But the warmth of his magic acted to nullify this effect. Reinforcement kicked in, and he swerved away just as Blake moved to pin him down.

Swiping Blake's legs from under her, he put strength back into his arms and aimed and fired another shot towards Avenger. From where he stood, he could see clearly that Qrow and the rest only had one goal in mind, and that was to capture Avenger without harming him. Such a course of actions was suicide against someone like Avenger. Therefore, out of everyone present, the only one truly applying pressure to Avenger was Shirou himself.

As soon as Shirou stopped firing, the deaths would begin. Tai's case was proof enough. It was lucky that Shirou had injured Avenger before or it would have had been more than just one dagger that would have had pierced through Tai.

His arrow had the desired effect and forced Avenger into a different direction.

Towards Shirou himself. Avenger fed up with dodging.

Because of Avenger's quick approach, Weiss and Blake were forced to redirect their attention towards Avenger. Weiss using more Ice Dust and Blake splitting off into multiple copies of herself to intercept any path Avenger may take.

As for Yang, she stood right where she was, frozen stiff and unable to bring herself to attack Avenger.

As Shirou had predicted before, trying to subdue Avenger while avoiding his fatal attacks was impossible.

Tarwich appeared right over Weiss's widened eyes, slashing downward in an attempt to gouge them only for Blake to tackle Weiss out of the way. However, Blake suffered for it, a cut opening on her back.

Her lips quivered from the pain, but she bit down on them, and forced herself to dodge the follow up strike.

"Yang!" Blake called to her partner for help.

But Yang's intervention was far from beneficial. There was no power in her strikes. The raging flames and confidence that always surrounded her replaced by panic and anxiety.

Avenger only snorted, an attack aimed to pierce straight through Yang's heart.

"Mom," Yang whispered lowly, her voice trembling.

Boom!

Right before Yang's eyes, she could see Avenger's face twisting in a surprise and pain. It was like everything was in slow motion, the hand Avenger had just placed above her heart, was dragged away as an arrow entered Yang's line of sight; driving itself into Avenger's body and flinging her out along with it for miles.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Yang screamed, reaching a hand forward. Yet the motion was useless.

Taking the opportunity where no one was paying attention to him, Shirou resolved to finish things now before anyone else could get hurt.

Strengthening the grip, he had on his bow, Shirou once again took a vantage point up on the trees. His eyes were locked solely on Avenger's form, his breathing even.

In his entire life, he had never once missed a shot with his bow. And a reason for that was the state of calm that always took over his mind just before each shot. That, and the way the world seemed to just freeze around him, letting his own senses get a gauge on his surroundings and target.

This state was what took over him at this moment.

He had to draw Avenger out of that body, and to do so would mean to render the body completely incapacitated. Thus, Avenger would be able to do nothing to avoid capture which would then lead to him rotting away behind restraints. Therefore, if he truly did incapacitate Summer, then it was quite likely that Avenger would choose to find another host.

Therefore, at this moment, he decided on a gamble. Betting on the increased defences Avenger would give to its host.

"I am the Bone of my Sword."

The start of his aria aligned his mind with his purpose. Dust, grime, and loose bramble seemed to levitate into the air at this moment, vibrating gently as an aura like nonother spread out in the vicinity.

Tai noticed it, Ruby noticed it, everyone noticed it.

And it was then that a sword appeared in Shirou's hands. Plain as it was with a golden hilt and a stainless-steel blade, the air of grandeur around it couldn't be contained. Above the gazes of all, it demanded respect, and gave others a feeling of certainty and resolution. Promising only a single result to its enemies.

This was Noble Phantasm, a crystallization of Legends which no one in the world of Remnant had ever laid eyes upon. In fact, because this was everyone in the area's first exposure to such a thing, none of them were able to move, caught up in the sight before them.

 _Heroes are made not only because of their actions, but the way they inspire others around them._

At this moment, the words Jaune's mother had once spoken to him as a child resounded in his mind. Shivers travelled down his back, and he wasn't the only one. His entire team was being effected.

With a single movement from Shirou, that sword began shifting in a show of alteration. The once flat blade rounding itself into a spire that was similar in form as the arrows Shirou had been previously shooting.

The presence everyone could feel from the sword in Shirou's bow at this point was awe inspiring, yet it filled Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Qrow with dread when they realized its recipient.

"Shirou no!" Ruby yelled dashing forward from her sniping position.

Yet it was too late.

"Soar, **Caladbolg**!"

The magic sword of Fergus mac Róich, founder of the Knights of the Red Branch in Celtic lore and foster father to Ireland's Child of Light, Cu Chulainn.

Space itself twisted as a shockwave blew back all the trees in the vicinity, rocking them violently and uprooting them. A swirl of blue aura followed the arrow in its trajectory, lighting up the area in an ominous azure glow.

Time seemed to freeze, a scream echoing out into the forest as Avenger stared wide eyed at the Noble Phantasm that was instantly directly on top of him. There wasn't even any time to react.

One moment Avenger was just standing there, and in the next, a violent explosion reduced the area to burning flames and ashes.

Before Shirou could even assess the result of his attack, a fist to his face sent him flying into the woods, Yang's tear stained face the last image he saw before falling beneath the underbrush.

Everyone else just stood there motionless. Ruby arrived and looked frantically within the flames for the person within only to stagger when she eventually found her mark.

Summer was bruised and beaten, parts of her skin charred. From her injuries, it was clear that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon even if she was still alive. From where Ruby and the others were standing, it was hard to tell, but the one thing everyone could understand was that she wasn't moving.

Tai appeared as if he'd lost his soul, his body falling onto its knees as it stared forward blankly. It wasn't till Ruby moved that Tai got a hold of himself.

"M-Mom, get up," Ruby urged, her body staggering forward towards Summer's unmoving form.

When Ruby saw that her voice wasn't having any effect, her voice seemed to hitch as she shook her head in denial; continuing to call out as she lost her reservations and then promptly ran forward. Out of everyone, she was the fastest with her semblance, and she reached Summer within a heartbeat.

"W-Wake up!" Ruby immediately said upon getting close, pulling Summer into her hands. She grew relieved though when she felt a faint breath coming from Summer's mouth.

"D-Dad, uncle Qrow, help!" She called out hysterically after seeing the injuries over Summer's body.

Hands trembling, Ruby's mind blanked before she ripped her red cloak to use it as a bandage. Pursing her lips, she carefully began wrapping up Summer's wounds.

At that moment though, everyone in the area just seemed to freeze, confusing Ruby.

Yet that confusion disappeared moments later when her gaze shifted up.

A black shadow with wisps of black energy shooting out in all directions had appeared hovering over Summer's form.

"R-Ruby!" Yang called in panic when she realized that the shadow was moving towards Ruby's direction.

She wasn't the only one in a panic. In fact, the one who was the most effected was Tai, his face paling until it was as white as a sheet. At this point, Tai didn't know of Summer's condition, and all he could see before his eyes was that he was about to lose another member of his family.

"Fuck! You stay away from my daughter!" Tai yelled, forcing his already injured body forward under Qrow's concerned gaze.

Qrow himself grew solemn as he quickly deduced that no one was near enough to Ruby to intervene even if they wanted to.

The shadow too seemed to understand this, glancing at Tai's direction mockingly before diving towards Ruby.

Ruby swung with Crescent Rose, only for the scythe to pass straight through the shadow.

"No, no," Ruby swung out continuously, yet the shadow just continued to reform.

All her attempts were useless as the shadow did not have a physical form. As the shadow's hand touched her own, it felt as if lightning was zapping through her.

She screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Tai spurted out blood from his wounds as he used up his aura to force himself forward arriving on scene and attacking without care for himself.

Yet his effort proved just as useless as Ruby's, his fists passing straight through the shadow, and only serving to proliferate it. The broken pieces of shadow forming into more shadows.

A look of helplessness passed across Tia's face but he refused to give up, striking endlessly.

This was the scene Qrow and the others arrived to.

Glynda attempted to use her semblance to somehow pull the shadows away, but she was shocked to discover the amount of resistance she was facing. Sweat began to drip down from her brow.

"What the hell are you?!" Yang yelled, attacking along with Tai. The others were doing the same, but no physical attacks were able to effect it.

The shadows formed into one and stared coldly at everyone before turning its attention back onto Ruby.

Summer's body was no longer useful; therefore, it was best to find someone more suitable. Grinning, it put strength in its grip on Ruby's arm which made her face pale as a taint was beginning to crawl up her arm. The taint of all the world's evils.

Yet, before it could do anything, a voice entered its ears.

"I won't let you," Shirou spoke barrelling forward.

Unlike everyone else's attacks that just passed through the shadow, pieces of the shadow seemed to disappear upon contact with Shirou.

" **You fool.** " Avenger said. " **You'd rather give up yourself!** "

Shirou didn't answer, as he allowed the shadow to seep into him. Bit by bit, that taint that had once been over Summer's body was appearing over Shirou's.

Everyone at this point was able to see that.

"S-Shirou you?!"

"Go!" Shirou yelled in a rush, before running into the direction of the forest and disappearing from sight while the rest were in a stupor.

Shirou knew what he had to do. Unlike everyone else in the world of Remnant, only he alone would be able to maintain his sanity under Avenger's control. After all, he was the only one who understood Avenger best.

He who bore the weight of the World's Evils. An innocent youth that had once been no different from everyone else, yet burdened as the tribute for other's prosperity.

It was why Shirou had called Avenger of pitiful man. Because that was what he was. A creation of circumstance.

 _You have suffered long enough._

" **…** "

Perhaps at that time when Avenger was first plunged into despair, if there had been another who would be there to bare the burden with him, then it would have had made all the difference. Shirou himself knew that he would have had offered himself up without hesitation. And now as the shadow of Angra Mainyu assimilated with Shirou, Angra Mainyu himself could sense Shirou's intentions. Otherwise, anything Shirou would have had said would have had been nothing more than empty words in Angra Mainyu's ears.

Now though, Avenger no longer spoke as the taint of all the World's Evil rushed into the world of Unlimited Blades.

As Shirou gathered the determination to do what he had to do, only a single thought appeared in his mind. It was a memory of when he had first met Ozpin.

Closing his eyes, he opened them while enduring the pain from the curse crawling over him.

"I'm sorry Ozpin, but I knew that this would never work out."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and I know that some things may have to change about this story because of the new season of RWBY. I'm gonna have to look into it more.**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


End file.
